Amor plateado
by Uyulala
Summary: Unos nuevos vampiros llegan. Son de una antigua extirpe inglesa. Esos ojos ámbar hechizan, atrapan, enamoran... Era un sentimiento extraño que cambia su modo de ver las cosas. "Pero es un amor con muchos prejuicios, ¿no, Bge-kun?"
1. Conocerte es tan misterioso

La luna llena iluminaba toda la noche, mostrando el contorno del follaje de los árboles que rodeaban el perímetro. La casa, sin iluminación alguna, se mantenía entre las sombras; parecía sacada de una película de terror, pero para ella, resultaba acogedora. Su cabello plateado ondeaba ligeramente con la suave brisa que en ese instante soplaba, la noche era fresca. Boggie-kun, entre sus manos, se había quedado por fin callado. Desde unos minutos atrás había estado criticando duramente a Karin, pero luego de ver que Anju no le prestaría atención, había decidido cerrar la boca, cosa poco frecuente en él, ya que parecía que jamás se mantenía callado por más de dos segundos.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba clavado, mirando el perfil de la vampiresa que le sostenía, absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Karin y Kenta salían muy a menudo a "hacer cosas de parejas humanas", por lo que ya eran muchas las noches en las que la casa se quedaba en oscuridad, puesto que sólo los ojos de Karin necesitaba de la luz eléctrica para andar sin tropezarse. Ahora, pasaba más tiempo en casa de él o simplemente iban juntos al cine, pista de patinaje, teatro o cualquier otro sitio cercano.

Anju tenía ya varios días sin dormir, por ello mismo Boggie pensaba que algo la incomodaba, pero todo lo que había dicho para hacerla salir de ese silencio, fue en vano. En ese instante, su delgado camisón no era lo adecuado para estar sobre el tejado de una casa, sobre una colina, a las 2 de la mañana; pero eso poco le importaba.

Un murciélago revoloteó por encima de su cabeza por unos instante, para ir a perderse en al oscuridad de la noche. No era de los sirvientes de la vampiresa, así que no le importó el rumbo que siguiera. Contempló el paisaje que se ofrecía ante él y se preguntó el porqué del cambio de su dueña.

Los ojos color ámbar se cerraron unos segundos y se escuchó su suspiro, al parecer había pensado mucho en algo que aún le abrumaba, miró debajo de sí y pronto la vista se le volvió borrosa, cayendo con Boggie aún en sus manos.

Sin embargo, no tocó tierra, ya que unos brazos la atraparon en el aire y el chico que la sostenía alcanzó el tejado, mirándola inconsciente. Notó su cansancio al ver su rostro y le tocó la frente para corroborar que no tuviese temperatura. Respiró aliviado al ver que así era. Lentamente, la vampiresa abrió los ojos, topándose con unos idénticos a los suyos que le miraban fijamente. Se sonrojó de inmediato al no reconocer a quien la sostenía, pues creía que era su hermano.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó el desconocido con voz pausada.

-S-Sí… –respondió temblorosa.

-No debería de estar afuera si se siente débil, parece que no ha comido nada en estos días, está muy débil –dijo, colocándola en el tejado.

-Estoy bien…

Anju lo contempló detenidamente: cabello plateado y corto, ojos ámbar, debía de medir lo mismo que Ren, sus ropas eran negras y usaba un abrigo ancho. No lo había visto antes, lo que le daba un toque de misterio. Notó la blancura de sus colmillos, corroborando el hecho de que acababa de salir a alimentarse.

-Si gusta, puedo conseguirle alimento, ¿cuál es su tipo de sangre?

-No es necesario.

-Como guste. Disculpe, tengo que irme. Espero verla muy pronto.

El vampiro se dio media vuelta y saltó hacia el vacío, pronto se perdió de vista. La chica se colocó una mano en el pecho, para corroborar que su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Ese vampiro desconocido le había dejado una profunda impresión y no entendía el porqué.

-Anju… ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado el muñeco.

-Sí, Bge-kun, entremos.

Instantes después, ella estaba acostada en su cama antes de que comenzaran a salir los primeros rayos del sol. El muñeco estaba a su lado, algo intranquilo, mirándola tratando de conciliar el sueño. La vampiresa se dio la vuelta al escuchar la puerta de la cocina al abrirse, notando que apenas llegaba su hermana. En un instante estaba parada en el pasillo, espantándola con la acción hecha.

-¡Anju! No vuelvas a hacerlo… me diste un gran susto –dijo.

-Lo siento. ¿Te divertiste en tu cita? –interrogó suavemente.

-Sí, Usui fue muy amable conmigo –contestó sonrojándose y colocando sus manos en sus mejillas-. Lo siento, Anju, debo de ir a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y trabajar, así que debo de levantarme temprano.

La chica subió las escaleras con lentitud, dejando a su hermana un poco intrigada. Días antes se había cuestionado qué era exactamente una relación de pareja, y si la pelirroja era feliz con su noviazgo y la doble vida que llevaba. Era por eso que no dormía y que ni siquiera salía a comer. Boggie le había dicho que debía de chupar sangre antes de que se enfermara o sus instintos la dominaran, pero simplemente no tenía intención alguna de morder a nadie. Instintivamente pensó en las palabras de ese chico.

_-Si gusta, puedo conseguirle alimento, ¿cuál es su tipo de sangre?_

La idea de pronto le pareció tentadora y se mordió fuertemente los labios, sacándose unas gotas de sangre, que inmediatamente lamió. Aunque ya no podía salir de día porque podía quemarse, mañana en la noche conseguiría algo qué comer antes de debilitarse más. Subió a su cuarto y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Era de noche cuando se despertó y decidió salir a la calle para probar un bocadillo. Se cambió y peinó, colocándose en su cabello el pasador que le regalara Karin con la forma de un muñeco de nieve. Miró a Boggie sobre una silla y lo llevó consigo, ya que el espíritu del asesino se había acostumbrado a su compañía.

Cuando estuvo en la calle, decidió dar un paseo mientras encontraba a una chica lo suficientemente celosa para disfrutar más su sabor. Sin embargo, el ver el suave ir y venir de la gente en la ciudad le relajó tanto que el tiempo se fue muy rápido. Aprovechando la oscuridad, decidió subirse a los techos para tener un mejor ángulo. De pronto, en el parque encontró a una chica que ofrecía una valiosa oportunidad.

En un segundo estaba a su lado y la durmió mientras chupaba de su cuello, manchando levemente su vestido, aunque eso no le importó. Procuró no llenarse, ya que por el hambre que tenía era probable que si tomaba más de la cuenta, la humana moriría. La dejó apenas acabó y con el dorso de su mano se limpió la boca, de pronto, escuchó una voz conocida.

-Celos…

La vampiresa se volteó, para descubrir al vampiro de la noche anterior sentado sobre la rama de un árbol cercano. Él contemplaba la luna llena, colgando sus piernas en el vacío.

-Su tipo de sangre son los celos… –continuó, volteando a mirarla- La próxima vez que la vea débil ya sé qué ejemplar de humano conseguirle. Deberé de buscar a una chica muy celosa.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó extrañada.

-Salí a comer y debo de agregar que esa era mi presa –respondió, llegando a su lado-. Pero está bien, usted lo necesitaba más. Mi nombre es Connor.

-Maaka. Anju Maaka –se presentó-. Y este es Bge-kun.

-Anju, este vampiro no me agrada, vayámonos –dijo molesto.

-Qué interesante –comentó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco-. Normalmente los muñecos con espíritus atrapados dentro retoman su forma original cuando su vampiresa se desarrolla, pero este aún habla.

-Y normalmente, los vampiros tienen un territorio muy delimitado, no aceptan intrusos, mucho menos si son tan irrespetuosos –contraatacó.

-Cuida tu lengua –amenazó, colocando su rostro a centímetros de él.

Anju no hizo movimiento alguno, observando la batalla silenciosa que acababa de surgir entre los dos. Finalmente, Connor se dio media vuelta para irse, alzó una mano para despedirse y dijo:

-Nos vemos al rato.

-¿A qué se refería con ello? –preguntó el muñeco.

-No lo sé –respondió sincera.

La vampiresa se terminó de alimentar y cuando estuvo satisfecha regresó a su casa. La familia estaba reunida en la sala, así que debía de haber algo importante qué comunicar a todos. Tranquilamente se sentó en un sofá libre sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

-Anju ya está aquí y en unos minutos llegará Karin –comentó Carrera.

La puerta se abrió y entró la aludida, quien se sorprendió por la escena vista al prender la luz. Su familia cerró los ojos por el brillo, carrera se acercó a su hija y le pegó con una pantufla.

-¡Baka! ¿Acaso no entiendes que no debes de encender ninguna luz cuando tendremos visitas? –dijo molesta, apagándola.

-¿Tendremos visitas? –preguntó sorprendida, tallándose la cabeza.

-Así es, en unos segundos la familia Windsor estará aquí. Ellos son unos importantes vampiros ingleses –aclaró Elda.

La puerta se abrió y cuatro figuras negras penetraron.

-Aquí están ya –aclaró Ren.

-¿Tú? –preguntó Anju al ver a Connor.


	2. Tu familia es tan misteriosa

Las siluetas penetraron lentamente en la habitación. Sin hacer ruido alguno tomaron asiento enfrente de la familia Maaka. Anju miró lentamente a todos, descubriendo que las cuatro figuras pertenecían a dos chicos y dos chicas, envueltos en capas. Las chicas eran de unos 12 u 11 años y el niño no rebasaba los 7; en contraste con ellos, Connor se veía muy alto.

-Hace mucho sin vernos, Connor-san –comentó Elda.

-Así es, pero sigues tan hermosa como siempre –respondió, parándose y besando su mano.

-Jajaja, no tienes porqué ser adulador conmigo, Connor-san, después de todo, no caeré en ese viejo truco –dijo divertida.

-No hay truco alguno –sonrió, sentándose y volteando a ver al resto-. Mucho gusto, nosotros somos la familia Windsor; ellos son Dylan, Brigitte y Aline.

Los tres se inclinaron, saludando con un apenas audible "Mucho gusto". Carrera les miró atentamente unos instantes, centrando su atención en las chicas, que eran gemelas. Anju observó que los Windsor tenían ojos azul celestes y eran rubios, en contraste con Connor, que no parecía de la familia.

-Así que, W4 regresa, ¿no? –sonrió de medio lado Ren.

-¿W4? –se extrañó Karin.

-La familia Windsor es un importante linaje, considerado como "Sangre Pura", ya que no se han mezclado con los humanos –aclaró Henry.

-¿Mezclado? –volvió a preguntar la vampiresa, mirando a los invitados.

-Significa que su sangre no se ha diluido por emparentar con otro linaje inferior, como los humanos –explicó Anju-. Eso los hace vampiros poderosos y peligrosos.

-Inteligente y bella… –sonrió Connor, haciéndola sonrojar.

-W4 se distingue porque sus miembros son el cuarteto más temido de todo Japón, a pesar de ser ingleses. Algo curioso es que sus miembros poseen en su nombre las primeras cuatro letras del abecedario, dependiendo de su nacimiento –terminó Elda.

-Pero, si eso es cierto… ¡ehhh! –se sorprendió Karin, mirando a las gemelas- ¿Aline-san es la mayor?

-De eso precisamente queremos hablar… –el tono de Connor se volvió más serio- Los cazavampiros han regresado.

Las palabras, dichas tan fríamente heló las venas de la familia Maaka, quien ya había tenido problemas de ese tipo, pero el hecho de imaginarse a decenas de ellos, les perturbó. Si la familia Windsor, conocidos como los vampiros más poderosos, estaba en Japón debido a simples humanos significaba que la situación era cada vez más insostenible.

-En las últimas décadas habíamos estado en paz debido a que menos personas creían en nosotros. Éramos sólo un cuento de terror para niños, pero… hace siete lunas que nuestra aldea fue atacada. Los pocos que sobrevivimos nos ocultamos en parajes cercanos, cuando regresamos sólo quedaban cenizas –continuaron las gemelas al unísono.

-Por ello… regresamos a… Japón… –murmuró lentamente Dylan.

-Como bien saben, cuando un vampiro muere, debe de tomar otro cuerpo antes de que su esencia se desvanezca; es por ello que mis hermanos lucen tan jóvenes –aclaró Connor-. Además, mientras no despierten como vampiros, no obtendrán todos sus poderes, lo cual es una gran desventaja.

-Probablemente los cazavampiros se enteraron de ello y atacaron antes de que fuéramos una amenaza, aprovechando que estamos indefensos –siguieron las gemelas.

-Es tan patético que incluso aún tienen el sentido del gusto, pudiendo saborear la comida humana –continuó el chico, tapándose el rostro con una mano.

-¿Vampiros… dormidos? –preguntó dudosamente Anju.

-Así… podría… decirse… –afirmó Dylan.

-Por eso la diferencia de edad y apariencia, ¿no? –preguntó Karin.

-Edad sí, en cuanto a la apariencia… de eso hablaremos otro día –explicó Connor- Familia Maaka, si estamos aquí esta noche es también para advertirles que los cazavampiros están en camino. No conformes con atacar Inglaterra, se han propuesto borrar nuestra existencia.

-Ya veo, los cazavampiros están en Japón, bueno… eso hace la batalla interesante –dijo divertida Elda-. Espero con ansias volver a pelear a tu lado, Connor-kun.

-Yo también… –le respondió, mirándola a los ojos.

-De cualquier manera, si están aquí, necesitan de un sitio dónde quedarse –intervino Carrera.

-No hay problema con ello, acabamos de comprar una residencia en el otro extremo de la ciudad –explicaron las gemelas, de largo cabello lacio.

-Además… sólo onii-san necesita… de sangre… para alimentarse… –continuó Dylan.

-Eso está bien –comentó Ren-, odiaría tener problemas con otro vampiro sólo por la comida. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu tipo de sangre?

Connor sonrió enigmáticamente, sosteniendo la mirada de Ren, quien se sintió intimidado de ello, puesto que la energía del otro era mayor.

-¿En verdad te interesa saberlo, Ren-kun? –preguntó burlonamente.

Durante el resto de la velada sólo se quedaron los adultos, ya que Anju, Karin e incluso Ren recibieron la orden de retirarse. Por el adolescente no había problema, ya que una de sus chicas le esperaba cerca de allí y sólo había asistido a la reunión por protocolo. Karin fue a su habitación a llamar a Usui, ya que desde que eran novios le hablaba por celular todas las noches. Anju, por su parte, entró a cuarto lentamente, se cambió para dormir y llamó a uno de sus murciélagos sirvientes para que espiara por la ventana de la habitación donde estaban reunidos los Maaka y los Windsor.

Gracias a la conexión que existía entre ella y su esclavo, podía escuchar y ver todo lo que se decía. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al descubrir que los tres jóvenes vampiros dormían profundamente en los sillones de la sala. Notó cómo Connor los tapaba con las mismas capas que usaban, mientras que sus padres y abuela miraban en silencio.

_-Tienen la resistencia de un humano… –dijo Henry._

_-Su cuerpo en verdad es de 11 y 7 años… –continuó Carrera._

_-Así es… por ello es que decidí volver a Japón, aquí puedo protegerlos mejor –explicó el vampiro, terminando de tapar a Dylan._

_-¿Cómo fue que… volvieron a tener esa apariencia? –preguntó Elda, cargando su paraguas._

_-Hace unos años tuvimos un ataque por parte de licántropos, esas bestias aprovecharon que no había luna escarlata para atacar. Durante la batalla se perdieron muchas vidas y mis hermanas, por defender nuestra aldea, dieron la suya. Afortunadamente pudimos conseguirles otro cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuatro años después tuvimos otro ataque, ahora por parte de los súcubos, que deseaban acabar con la vida de mi hermano. A pesar de que son demonios inferiores, esas mujeres lograron hacerle tanto daño a su cuerpo que decidimos reconstruirlo por completo –explicó tranquilamente._

_-Súcubos… ¡esas demonios en serio me repugnan! –exclamó con desdén Elda._

_-Pero… ¿por qué atacaron a tu hermano? –preguntó Henry._

_-Porque Dylan era su sueño. La reina de los súcubos había querido que me convirtiera en su compañero, pero al descubrir que jamás caería en su hechizo fijó su atención en Dylan. Como es menor que yo, era una presa más fácil. Sin embargo, un vampiro jamás se rebajaría a ser el esclavo de una súcubo y, despechada, ordenó a las demás que le mataran. A pesar de que dañaron su cuerpo, Dylan pudo derrotarlas a todas sin ayuda –continuó apaciblemente._

_-Así que… los Windsor siguen siendo el blanco de todos… no me sorprende que tengan tantos enemigos, si cualquiera de ellos lograra destruirlos se ganaría la fama y el título que ustedes poseen, además de respeto por parte de otros seres. Sin embargo, nadie inteligente sería tan osado para retarte, Connor-kun, porque cuando lo hiciere… sellaría su propia tumba… –comentó Elda._

_-De cualquier manera, son bienvenidos en esta casa –dijo Carrera._

_-Gracias por su gentil recibimiento –agradeció el vampiro._

Así que los Windsor tenían grandes problemas simplemente por ser los más poderosos. Al parecer esa familia encerraba más de un misterio. La vampiresa continuó escuchando la plática, notando que Elda le tenía confianza al joven vampiro, por lo que debían de conocerse desde años atrás. De pronto, Connor abandonó la habitación.

-No debería de espiar –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Anju se volteó, sólo para comprobar que el chico se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana, de brazos cruzados y mirando la vista ofrecida por la misma. Lentamente se acercó a ella, con su sirviente descansando en el hombro, a pesar de haberle ordenado vigilar la plática en todo momento.

-Tranquila, no le diré a sus padres, pero… ¿no cree que es hora de que los niños vayan a la cama? –preguntó burlonamente, devolviéndole al murciélago.

-A Isu-kun no le gustan los desconocidos –murmuró suavemente.

-Mucho menos si son tan egocéntricos… –le atacó Bge-kun.

-Pues, al parecer yo le simpatizo –sonrió, acariciándole y mirando retadoramente al muñeco-. Es un buen murciélago y un muy obediente sirviente. Me tengo que ir, señorita Maaka, pero la veré pronto.

Sin agregar nada más, el chico desapareció. Anju ya no pudo sentir su presencia en toda la casa y la de los chicos también desapareció, así que toda la familia se había retirado. Acarició a su murciélago una vez más antes de abrir la ventana y dejarlo irse. Sin embargo, cuando minutos después se metió en su cama, la habitación conservaba el aroma de Connor, impidiéndole dormir por un buen rato.

-Será interesante tratar con ella… quiero ver cómo es la descendiente de los Maaka –dijo Connor de pie, afuera de la propiedad.

-Onii-san… sólo… no la lastimes… –murmuró suavemente Dylan.

-Vamos… no tienes de qué preocuparte… –sonrió de medio lado.

-De cualquier manera, no tienes nada qué reclamar. Tenemos que acercarnos a ella y tu apariencia no ayuda, Dylan. Si no parecieras un chico de primaria tú mismo habrías pedido realizar el trabajo de Connor –comentaron las gemelas.

-Por supuesto –sonrió malvadamente el aludido.


	3. Tu ofrecimiento es tan misterioso

Lentamente abrió los ojos, cansada por no haber podido dormir bien durante el día. Miró a su derecha, donde Bge-kun tenía rato esperándole. Se enderezó con pesadez y fue hasta su armario, de donde sacó su vestido negro. Los peluches en la cama le miraron detenidamente, curiosos ante todo lo que hacía.

Después de arreglarse bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, en donde sus padres degustaban una botella de sangre añeja. Carrera era atendida por Henry, quien lucía un semblante serio.

-Anju –le llamó su madre antes de que llegase a la puerta- ¿A dónde vas?

-A la calle, tengo hambre –respondió.

-No quiero que salgas sola –dijo fríamente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó calmadamente.

-Tu madre dijo que no saldrás sola –le apoyó Henry- Tu hermano no puede acompañarte por el momento, pero mi madre irá contigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué alivio! –comentó Elda, cruzada de pies en un sillón- Así podré pasar más tiempo con la vampiresa más joven. Aquella que no es "produce sangre".

-¡¿Qué trata de insinuar? –le atacó Carrera, al notar la indirecta, pues ella siempre le culpaba por el problema de Karin.

-Nada, nada… sólo decía que al menos la menor es una perfecta vampiresa. Y sus pechos son normales –dijo, mirándola.

Una vena comenzó a saltar en la cabeza de Carrera; antes de que comenzaran a pelear, Henry acompañó a su madre e hija a la puerta. Cuando esta se cerró, Elda dejó escapar un bufido y se acomodó la tela de la corta falda que en ese momento usaba. A pesar de tener cientos de años, su cuerpo era el de una adolescente y, por lo mismo, gustaba de vestirse como tal.

-Bueno, esto será divertido –dijo, mirando a la peliplata- Oí que tu tipo de sangre son los "Celos".

-Sí… –asintió débilmente.

-¿Chicos o chicas? –preguntó, deseosa de saber.

-Prefiero a las chicas celosas…

-¡Perfecto! Podemos ir al parque donde se reúnen las parejas, nunca falta una chica celosa que se encuentre cerca –se alegró, comenzando a caminar.

-Obaa-san… –le detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, volteando a verla.

-¿Por qué no dejan que salga sola?

Elda se cruzó de brazos, al parecer el tema era delicado. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a jugar con los dedos, golpeando suavemente su brazo izquierdo. Luego de reflexionar unos segundos la miró de la cabeza a los pies y, felizmente, dijo:

-Porque tú eres una vampiresa. Ren puede cuidarse solo y Karin parece más una humana que los de nuestra especie. Sin embargo, si los caza vampiro están aquí atacarán de inmediato a las vampiresas. Les aterra que una de ellas pueda enredarlos.

-¿Enredarlos? –interrogó sin entender del todo.

-Bueno, antes nosotras nos servíamos de nuestros cuerpos para atraer al líder o al más poderoso. Los enamorábamos y así logramos dividir muchos bandos –sonrió orgullosa, recordando los años de su juventud.

-Pero no me protegen por los caza vampiros ¿verdad? –cuestionó, mirando cómo el semblante de Elda se volvía más serio- A lo que en verdad le temen es… a los Windsor…

-No confío del todo en ellos… y tampoco lo hacen tus padres –respondió, dando media vuelta.

-Hmp…

Sin agregar nada más ambas comenzaron a caminar, ya que a Elda le gustaba andar como si fuese humana para poder elegir más detenidamente a sus víctimas. En cuanto las localizaba chupaba de su cuerpo sin necesidad de cansarse. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el parque tenía demasiadas parejas, otorgándole una amplia gama de posibilidades.

Elda le indicó que podía buscar a su víctima mientras ella hacía lo mismo, comenzando a dormir a aquellos que estaban más enamorados. Por su parte, Anju miró un instante a Bge-kun, le extrañaba que el muñeco no hubiere hablado durante todo el recorrido. Se colocó sobre la copa de un árbol para buscar a su presa, localizando a un chico sentado en una banca. Rápidamente se dirigió a él y, después de adormecerlo, mordió su cuello.

Era extraño el enterrar los colmillos en la suave piel para succionar su alimento. Aún recordaba el sabor de la comida humana. Recordaba el dulzor de las tartas que llevaba Karin, del arroz, del jugo por la mañana y las tostadas que su hermana preparaba. Sin embargo, ahora sólo era arena en su boca.

La sangre, por otra parte, era demasiado tentadora. Podía sentir su olor desde unos metros y sus ojos distinguían en qué punto había de morder para llegar a la vena correcta, sin dolor alguno. El hierro en ella era… embriagante.

Continuó probando bocado, absorta en ese suculento sabor. Cuando se sació se separó lentamente del cuello de su víctima y suavemente le dejó sobre la banca en la que le había encontrado. Sus colmillos, tan filosos en ese momento, aún estaban teñidos del líquido escarlata, así que limpió con su lengua todo rastro del mismo.

-Delicioso… –murmuró.

-Lo es –contestó una voz detrás de ella.

Cuando volteó, no le sorprendió ver a Connor en ese mismo sitio. El vampiro tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, pasando junto a ella se sentó en la misma banca del chico, mirándolo dormir. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre la frente y un destello blanco salió de la misma. Anju no entendió esta acción.

-¿Sabe? A veces, cuando degustas tanto el sabor del hierro, no te das cuenta que… tomas más de lo que necesitas –dijo fríamente, mirando al chico- Debería de cuidar ese aspecto, no queremos que enferme y muera, eso sólo nos daría mala fama.

-Lo siento –murmuró disculpándose.

-Está bien, sólo necesita descansar –dijo, volteando a verla.

El vampiro miró de soslayo a Boggie, mas el muñeco permaneció callado. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que todo estaba bien y acercó un poco más a la chica. Por instinto, Anju retrocedió un paso, pues la energía que emanaba era muy fuerte.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, viéndole.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me teme? –inquirió, tomando un mechón de su cabello.

-No es así, es sólo que debo de regresar –respondió tranquilamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Sé que aún tiene hambre, ese chico no le llenó por completo, ¿o me equivoco? –apostó, tratando de retenerla.

-Aún estoy hambrienta, pero debo hallar otra víctima –fue su respuesta.

-Puede beber de mí… –dijo seductoramente en su oído.

Por un instante se quedó en shock. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Un vampiro tan poderoso como él se había ofrecido en servirle de alimento? ¿Era posible haberse equivocado? ¿O es que él aún no hablaba bien japonés?

-Sólo bromeaba –dijo, retirándose- ¿No habrá creído mis palabras, o sí?

-N-No… –tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Mis hermanos están encantados con usted, en especial Dylan. Les gustaría volver a verla. Lamentablemente, en su estado, están despiertos durante el día, así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ello. Pero esperan poder coincidir un día, ¿aceptaría su invitación de ir a nuestra casa?

-¿Por qué tanto interés? –preguntó, un poco desconfiada.

-Simplemente quieren fraternizar con más vampiros. Su cuerpo sigue siendo el de unos niños, pues aún están dormidos, así que no tiene nada qué temer. Si soy yo quien le incomoda, vaya la noche de este sábado, pues no estaré en casa.

-Lo pensaré…

-Gracias por ello. Bueno… supongo que nos veremos otra noche, Anju-chan.

Tan pronto como llegó, desapareció, sin dejar rastro de su presencia. Anju aún así no se movió, las palabras dichas por él aún repercutían en su oído, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué le llamó con tanta familiaridad? ¿Por qué el interés en ella? ¿Qué ocultaba esa familia?

_-Puede beber de mí…_

Mecánicamente apretó más fuerte a Bge-kun al sentir cómo esas palabras se repetían varias veces, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa. Recordaba el aliento de Connor en su oreja y el perfume de él seguía presente.

-Anju… no me dejas… respirar…

La voz de Boogie le regresó a la realidad. La vampiresa soltó su agarre.

-Lo siento…

-Anju, ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó al observarla meditabunda.

-Nada… es sólo que no habías hablado en todo el día.

-Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo el poder comunicarme contigo. Estás despertando.

-Lo sé…

-Llegará el momento en que no pueda hablar ni moverme… cada vez esto me ocurre más a menudo, ¿estarás bien el día en que tenga que dejarte? –interrogó, mirándola.

-¿Lo estarás tú? –le cuestionó.

La voz de Elda les distrajo. Notó cómo se acercaba oliendo a hierro, prueba irrefutable de que había comido. Cuando llegó a su lado se relamió los labios y la miró de soslayo.

-¿Estás bien? Pude sentir otra presencia aquí y estoy segura que era la de Connor-kun.

-Lo estoy.

-Anju… ¿por qué...? –preguntó, dando una vuelta a su alrededor, mirándola detenidamente- ¿Por qué hueles tan deliciosa?

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –exclamó Bge molesto.

-Es sólo que… a mí me resulta realmente tentador… pero sólo hay un tipo de sangre que me hace querer morder en el acto… Amor…

La última palabra la dijo suave y lentamente, recalcándola. La peliplata se sonrojó tenuemente al escucharla. Sin embargo, Elda sonrió divertida.

-¿No te gustará un humano, verdad? –comentó riendo- ¿O acaso serás como Karin?

-No…

-Entonces… ¿es por un vampiro? –inquirió seriamente.

-No…

-Anju… no debo de recordarte que los Windsor no son de confianza. Aléjate de ellos. Sólo si comprobamos que sus intenciones son buenas, podrán acercarse a los Maaka.

-Entendido…

No agregaron nada más, la mirada de Elda podía intimidar hasta al más valiente caza vampiro. Sencillamente se pasó la mano por su cabello rosado, sabiendo que Connor no se rendiría tan fácil, él buscaría cualquier modo para acercarse a Anju Marker.

.

-Marker… nos encontraremos muy pronto, de eso no hay duda. Pero en esta ocasión… tú vendrás a mí –dijo para sí mismo el joven vampiro mientras caminaba rumbo al cementerio.


	4. Visitarte es tan misterioso

En sus ojos, del color del ámbar, se reflejaban las siluetas de los muñecos, que le miraban curiosos. Nunca le habían visto tan nerviosa, paseándose por la habitación, sin salir de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera Booggie, quien descansaba en la cama en ese instante, recordaba que alguna vez se comportase de esa manera. Todos los ojos se posaron en el sobre nacarado que sostenía en la mano derecha.

Desde que ese murciélago llegase en la tarde (demasiado temprano para su gusto) las cosas estaban así. Aunque quisieren avisarles a los padres de la vampiresa que "ese" tipo le había mandado una invitación, sabían que no les entenderían, ellos no podían hablar como los vampiros y humanos.

Por fin, los zapatos negros se detuvieron; la vampiresa fue hasta su armario e instantes después se cambió, colocándose un elegante vestido blanco al estilo de las muñecas de porcelana. Se miró en el espejo, cerciorándose de que todo estuviere en su sitio, incluso aquellos mechones de cabello rebeldes. No entendía porqué se comportaba así, pero no quería aparecer mal ante los Windsor.

-Anju, ¡no irás a verle!, ¿verdad? –preguntó el muñeco, queriendo detenerle.

-Lo siento, Bge-kun… esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola… –musitó despacio.

-¡Le diré a tu padre que te escapaste! ¡Le diré que desobedeciste! ¡Anju, no me obligues a ello! ¡Yo…!

Sus palabras se perdieron en un eco luego de que la vampiresa le metiese dentro de un gran baúl que tenía en su habitación. Antes de cerrar con llave la valija, aún pudo oír cómo el muñeco aconsejaba "No hacer cosas pervertidas con Connor-kun", lo que le hizo sonrojarse.

Llamó a sus murciélagos, que llegaron de inmediato con un columpio, en el cual se sentó. A la mitad de la noche ellos volaron cuidando de su ama, quien indicaba el sitio por el cual debían de llegar a su destino.

**o0o**

-Connor… ¿en verdad crees que venga? –interrogaron las gemelas al unísono, sentadas en el techo de la capilla.

-Por supuesto –sonrió, sentado en la tumba-. Le dije que el sábado no estaría en casa, pero hoy mismo mandé que le llevasen la invitación, por lo que no podrá negarse. Anju Marker vendrá esta misma noche.

-Mas te vale… –continuaron, balanceando sus pies en el aire unánimemente.

-Onii-san… ¿cuánto tiempo crees… que ella… dure? –inquirió lentamente Dylan, sentado en la hierba, leyendo un libro bajo un árbol seco.

-Supongo que… más que las otras –fue su respuesta, mirando la luna.

-De cualquier manera, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… –saltó al suelo Aline.

-No tienes porqué recordármelo… _obaa-san_…

Sin agregar nada más, el chico dio media, comenzando a caminar. Los rubios le miraron hasta que se perdió de vista. Entre sí intercambiaron miradas de enfado, no podían permitir que él siguiese tan arrogante como antes de… definitivamente ese muchachito debía de ser controlado. Brigitte llegó junto a su hermana, colocándole una mano en el hombro, reafirmando que le apoyaría en todo. La otra correspondió sonriendo de medio lado, no era una sonrisa agradable.

Por su parte, Connor se dirigió hasta lo más profundo del cementerio, necesitaba descansar por un momento, alejarse de todo lo que le aprisionaba. En verdad era molesto que los otros le diesen tantas órdenes, estaba perfectamente consciente de las reglas para poder cumplir con su objetivo.

_1. Deber antes que honor_

No importaba que para los demás vampiros fuese despreciable, que lo tratasen como escoria, su misión era primordial. Entendía que no podía darse el lujo de fallar, puesto que el futuro de los Windsor estaba en juego. Aunque comprendía que "ciertas" personas saldrían dañadas, no tenía porqué importarle esto. Si debía de emplear métodos despreciables para lograr el fin que deseaba, lo haría. Si tenía que dañar a otro vampiro, lo haría. Si tenía que matar… también.

_2. Ante todo, no juzgar_

Claro, no podía juzgar, cuestionar, faltar ni desobedecer sus órdenes. Órdenes eran órdenes, así de simple. No tenía nada qué decir o mejor dicho: NO DEBÍA DECIR NADA. Era perfecto para el trabajo porque su cuerpo era un arma y como tal, no pensaba, no tenía derecho a ello, sólo a seguir instrucciones de sus superiores. Tampoco podía cuestionar los métodos que le impusieran.

_3. Ningún sentimiento de por medio_

¿Qué utilidad tenía un arma si no servía? Era lo mismo para él: si no podía hacerle frente a las situaciones, si no podía actuar objetivamente, era igual a no tener valor alguno, entonces… simplemente sería desechado, como lo fueron los otros. Porque el lugar que ahora ocupaba no sólo era debido a sus grandes habilidades, sino también a su profesionalismo. En él no había espacio para la compasión.

_4. Se una sombra_

Y sí, una sombra no dejaba huellas, no dejaba ningún indicio de que estuvo allí. Únicamente su objetivo podría verle, pero para el resto de los Maaka no sería así. Por ello debía de ocultar todo lo que hacía. Porque también, una sombra podía escabullirse, escuchar información y desaparecer en milésimas de segundo. Era algo difícil para cualquier otro vampiro lograr esto, pero para él… resultaba realmente sencillo.

_5. No te descubras_

Porque, si le sorprendían debía de inventar cualquier cosa, debía de encubrir lo que en ese momento estaba REALMENTE haciendo; su mente debía de ser más rápida que la de cualquier otro y las situaciones que creara debían de ser creíbles, sino, ¿para qué continuar?

Si podía recordar esas simples cinco reglas todo saldría bien, simplemente sería como cualquier otra misión, en donde el objetivo era localizado, se completaba el plan y todo quedaba en el olvido, incluso los nombres de con quienes hubo de convivir.

¿Cuántas veces había tenido trabajos así? No podía recordarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, algo era distinto. Las veces en que había hablado con Anju Maaka, no… con Anju Marker, descubrió en sus ojos algo que no podía entender. Le espiaba desde hace mucho y por ello se dio cuenta de que el cariño que tenía por su hermana era muy fuerte. Pensó en su "familia" y en si él se sacrificaría por ellos como lo haría la vampiresa.

Desde hace siglos que le habían dicho una regla de oro para los Windsor "_Los vampiros son primero, la familia es después_" lo que equivalía a "_Si los demás son atacados e incluso si tu hermano es tu enemigo, defiéndelos… así tengas que matarle_".

Sin darse cuenta había caminado mucho, lo suficiente para llegar hasta una tumba en especial; no entendía porqué sus pies le condujeron allí. Se arrodilló ante el sepulcro, colocó sus dedos en las letras, recorriéndolas. Suavemente dijo en voz alta el nombre escrito.

**o0o**

Las alas de los murciélagos eran fuertes, de eso estaba segura, ya que de no ser así no podrían transportarla hasta la mansión que indicaba Connor en la carta. Arribaron allí en sólo unos minutos de vuelo, cerciorándose de que la dirección era la correcta; ella los despachó apenas bajó, indicándoles que si los necesitaba les llamaría.

Acomodó los pliegos del vestido antes de tocar, sin embargo, eso no fue necesario, ya que la puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente, produciendo un ruido pesado, indicando que rara vez era utilizada. Caminó con cautela, penetrando; apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando la portezuela se cerró de golpe, espantándola con el sonido.

Alguien más saldría corriendo de inmediato, pero era muy poco para hacerla desistir. Llegó hasta el salón principal, en donde una gran araña colgaba del techo, iluminando la estancia con una débil luz muerta. Frente a la habitación, una escalera conducía al segundo piso; el pasamanos estaba lleno de polvo y en los barrotes algunas telarañas indicaban el descuido del sitio.

Desde el lugar en que se encontraba parada notó que las cortinas del segundo piso estaban descorridas, penetrando la luz de la luna. De pronto, escuchó pasos acercándose, dirigiendo la mirada al lugar del que provenía, sin lograr ver a nadie.

-Es una casa muy vieja… a veces oímos cosas que no hay, son sólo el eco –dijo una voz pausadamente.

Ya se había acostumbrado a que apareciera cuando y donde menos lo esperaba, por ello no le sorprendió encontrar la silueta de Connor de pie en la parte de arriba de la escalera. El vampiro tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos, sonriendo cuando ella le miró, bajó despacio los escalones hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Por qué vino hoy? –preguntó, dejando su rostro a centímetros del suyo- Le dije que no me encontraría el sábado, tengo algunos asuntos que atender, ¿por qué vino días antes?

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? –respondió.

-Simplemente creí que se sentiría incómoda si yo estaba –fue su explicación, alejándose de ella.

-Usted me esperaba ya, ¿no es así? –le observó detenidamente.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque de no ser así, no habría mandado la invitación a una hora en que sabía que todos duermen. Sabía que yo acudiría apenas supiere dónde estaban, por eso eligió que fuese hoy cuando su murciélago acudiera –comentó su deducción.

-Tiene una gran imaginación; de ser eso cierto, ¿por qué aún así vino?

-Porque no le temo.

-Debería…

-Entonces, dígame porqué me busca.

-¿Qué le hace creer que estoy interesado en una chiquilla? –se burló de ella.

-Porque no llamó a mi abuela, sino a mí. Nadie de mi familia conoce esta dirección, así que tiene un particular interés en mí.

-Inteligente deducción, pero… como ya le dije, son mis hermanos los que quieren fraternizar con usted. Lamentablemente ellos ahora duermen; como le expliqué, su cuerpo es el de un humano, así que no podrá hablar con ellos por el momento.

Connor se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. La vampiresa no confiaba en ninguna de sus palabras, parecía que cada cosa mencionada era únicamente para tapar una mentira anterior, sin distinguir si algo de lo dicho era verdadero.

Notó que la mano izquierda del vampiro se recargaba en el pasamanos de la escalera y que sus dedos se enterraban con fuerza, queriendo asirse de algo. Sin aviso previo, el cuerpo del joven vampiro se desplomó, corroborando su debilidad.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó preocupada, corriendo a su encuentro.

-No se me acerque… –ordenó, apartando bruscamente su mano.

-¿No ha comido? –inquirió al ver las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su cuello.

-Ya lo hice… –admitió.

Al ver el rojo en sus ojos, así como su respiración agitada comprobó algo: el vampiro llevaba mucho tiempo sin tomar de su tipo de sangre. Cuando no podía hallar una persona celosa, ella también debía de conformarse con cualquier otra presa, lo que provocaba que su cuerpo no se sintiera del todo satisfecho, dando como resultado agotamiento y más hambre.

-Dígame cuál es su tipo de sangre, puedo llevarle hasta allá –se ofreció, colocando el brazo de él en su hombro, intentando pararle.

-No creo que sea una buena idea… –murmuró Connor.

-No tiene porqué ser tan orgulloso, sólo dígamelo –pidió.

-Será mejor que se aleje de mí, además… no podrá conseguir mi sangre…

-No debe de ser tan difícil, en el parque podemos hallar una gran variedad…

Ella se interrumpió de golpe al sentir que la temperatura de él comenzaba a aumentar drásticamente, el vampiro empeoraba a cada instante y sino conseguía de su alimento era probable que no sobreviviera.

**o0o**

-¿Por qué los Windsor son tan peligrosos? –preguntó Karin a Elda.

-Porque son de un linaje puro, ellos no se han mezclado –aclaró, sosteniendo en sus manos un pequeño relicario.

-Eso significa que podrían matarnos fácilmente, ¿no? –comentó, pensando en la posibilidad.

-No sólo eso… para que un Vampiro Sangre Pura pueda mantenerse fuerte hace algo que los demás vampiros no nos atreveríamos… –continuó, deslizando los dedos por la delgada cadena- Por ello ni tú ni Anju deben de acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen? –volvió a cuestionar.

Elda le miró fijamente, luego de lo cual volvió a contemplar el objeto. Tras pensarlo unos segundos murmuró pausadamente.

-Porque… para poder conservar todos sus poderes… los Vampiros Sangre Pura… deben de… chupar la sangre de otros vampiros.

**o0o**

No podía alimentarse de Aline, Brigitte o Dylan desde que estaban dormidos, por ello se había conformado con humanos, pero ahora… Anju Maarker era una buena opción para calmar su sed.

Abrió la boca lentamente, tentado ante la posibilidad. Sus colmillos se afilaron, preparándose; a la luz de la luna eran aún más blancos. El olor de la sangre en su cuerpo le embriagaba, nublaba sus sentidos. El fino cuello blanco estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros…


	5. Que acudas es tan misterioso

No podía reaccionar. Sus ojos, abiertos por la impresión aún no daban crédito a lo que veían. Instintivamente dirigió su mano a su cuello, protegiéndolo. Sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo. Lo primero que su cerebro pudo notar con claridad era la sangre… Sangre en el piso, salpicando las baldosas de la mansión y luego… los colmillos de Connor, manchados del líquido escarlata.

Sus ojos perdían el color rojo hasta volverse ámbar de nuevo, gracias a la sangre recibida hace unos momentos. Sin embargo, Anju le miraba temerosa ante lo ocurrido, no podía ser que Connor, que él…

-Anju… san… –murmuró lentamente- yo… yo… perdone… no era mi intención…

Extendió su mano a ella, queriendo ayudarle a pararse del frío piso, pero la vampiresa no podía moverse. Comprendió que aún no reaccionaba, por lo que se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de su mano.

-Connor…

Miró el brazo del chico, en donde aún se encontraban las marcas de los colmillos incrustados. Lentamente retiró su mano del cuello, cerciorándose de que estaba a salvo. Para no beber de su sangre, el vampiro le había empujado lejos en el último segundo y tomado de la suya. A ella le costaba mucho trabajo contener su apetito cerca de una chica celosa, por eso sabía del gran autocontrol que debió tener el adolescente para no morderla.

-Yo… lo mejor será que se vaya… –dijo atropelladamente, dándole la espalda- Mis instintos aún no se calman del todo y si permanece más tiempo aquí… no me podré controlar.

La chica comprendió: tenía razón, aún no era seguro. Porque, a pesar de beber la sangre de un vampiro, era la suya. Era engañar a su organismo, ya que en realidad nunca había probado alimento. Se paró del frío suelo, pasando muy cerca de él, oliendo el hierro de la sangre.

Sus pasos la condujeron hasta la entrada, meditando si permanecer o no allí. Abrió lentamente la puerta, produciendo un ruido metálico. Volvió su vista una vez más hasta donde el vampiro debía de encontrarse todavía, sin poder ver su silueta, luego simplemente salió.

**o0o**

Olfateó el aire, cerciorándose de que ya no se encontraba en la mansión. Al comprender que así era mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, sangrando del mismo. Su lengua bebió del vital líquido, degustándolo lentamente.

-Eres un idiota.

Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos reprobatorios del resto de los Windsor, de pie en la escalera. Aline y Brigitte estaban una frente a la otra, creando un perfecto reflejo de sí mismas, mientras que Dylan sostenía un libro cerca de su rostro, no pudiendo contemplar más que sus ojos.

-Onii-san… ¿era delicioso? –preguntó pausadamente, sin mover el ejemplar.

-¿Qué cosa? –le miró confundido.

-El olor… de la sangre… de Anju-san… –fue su respuesta pausada.

-Ahhh… –contestó con pesadez, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- Sí, realmente delicioso.

-Casi la muerdes –dijo amargamente Aline-. Eso arruinaría todo.

-Tranquila, todo va de acuerdo a mi plan. Déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo –respondió, subiendo lentamente los escalones hasta llegar a su lado.

-Connor… –le detuvo con llamarlo, sin mirarle- No tengo porqué recordarte las _5 Reglas_, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, ¿en verdad me crees capaz de olvidarlas? –contraatacó, con la mirada altanera.

-Anju Marker es tu objetivo, compórtate como en las otras misiones, no juegues –habló ahora Brigitte.

-Si fui elegido para lograr su objetivo, es porque lo haría… ustedes bien saben que esto es sólo trabajo para mí.

-Onii-san… eres más indulgente… a pesar… de que morderla es un… bono extra… tus palabras… sonaban sinceras…

_-Perdone… no era mi intención…_

Se quedó quieto y en silencio, recordando lo dicho a la vampiresa. Una y otra vez podía escuchar esa frase en su mente, repitiéndose interminablemente. Si en cualquier otro trabajo hubiera mordido a su objetivo por error, simplemente le borraría la memoria y todo quedaría en el olvido, entonces, ¿por qué se detuvo? Las gemelas se tomaron de la mano, apretándose mutuamente. Dylan los observó a todos, leyendo sus reacciones.

-En ese caso… debo de ser un excelente actor –finalizó, rumbo a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, recargándose en ella. Ajustó su visión para observar detenidamente que todo estuviera en su sitio. Una cama matrimonial en el centro, cuya colcha era color perla; un pequeño armario enfrente, hecho de caoba; una mesita de noche a un costado, encima de la cual había un retrato; un espejo plateado colgado en la pared; una silla cuyo asiento era de terciopelo rojo y un sofá que hacía juego, y una araña en el techo, aunque nunca era prendida.

Caminó despacio hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, siendo iluminado por la pálida luz de luna que entraba en ese instante por su balcón. Tomó entre sus manos la fotografía colocada en el inmueble, contemplándola detenidamente. Llegó hasta el ventanal, aún con el retrato en mano, recargándose en él. El peliplata dejó que sus pensamientos inundaran su mente.

_-¡Connor!_

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que le recordaba podía escuchar claramente su voz llamándole y luego de ello el chocar de dos espadas. Llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, tratando de detenerse, no quería seguir lastimándose con el pasado. De pronto, un murciélago llegó a su lado, con un pequeño papel amarrado a su pata. Esto le extrañó y más al darse cuenta de que era un sirviente de Anju.

-¿Qué ocurre, Isu-kun? ¿Tu ama te envió? –sonrió de medio lado- Parece que esa niña no entiende que juega con fuego…

Acarició la cabeza del animal, viendo cuán fácil sería cumplir con lo requerido. En un principio creyó que le estaba costando más, pero al parecer la vampiresa estaba cegada ante la realidad de sus actos. Quitó con cuidado el pequeño papel, desenrollándolo y leyendo lo allí escrito. Cuando acabó de hacerlo una sonrisa se incrustó en su rostro.

**o0o**

Cinco, diez, quince… ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el murciélago se perdiera de vista en el firmamento y aún no regresaba. Anju se estaba impacientando. Para aclarar sus ideas comenzó a mecerse lentamente en el columpio, ocupando su cuerpo para impulsarse. Arriba y abajo, adelante y detrás… no sabía con exactitud qué palabras podía emplear para describir la trayectoria del juego, puesto que era un péndulo. Repentinamente, se detuvo.

Podía sentir que alguien había tomado la cadena por detrás, parando el movimiento que ella misma había causado. Y no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quién se trataba; aunque no hablara podía identificar su aroma, era tan… particular.

Continuó con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin saber exactamente qué decir. De pronto, el brazo de él le rodeó, colocando su mano derecha frente a sí, mostrándole el papel que le enviara hace unos instantes.

-¿Tan impaciente está de verme? –preguntó seductoramente en su oído.

-¿Tan necesario era acudir? –contrarrestó, seriamente.

-Odiaría dejarle esperando –sonrió, viendo cuán inteligente era.

-No se preocupe por mí, no soy impaciente…

-Eso sería grosero de mi parte…

El vampiro se sentó en el columpio a la izquierda de ella, contemplando la luna. Lentamente comenzó a balancearse como ella lo hiciera antes, sin dirigirle una palabra más. Anju le miró de soslayo, intentando adivinar el porqué de su comportamiento. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que el chico se había cambiado, pues su ropa no tenía manchas de sangre.

-_Le espero en el parque. Si no sabe cómo llegar, Isu-kun le conducirá. Quiero hablar con usted. Anju_ –recitó de memoria el contenido del mensaje.

-Acudió sin preguntar el porqué –le miró desconfiada.

-No tenía –dijo, sin dirigir su vista a ella.

-¿Por qué no me mordió? –preguntó suavemente.

-¿Dejaría que cualquier vampiro tomara su sangre? –cuestionó impasible.

-Usted no es "cualquier vampiro"…

-Entonces… debo sentirme halagado de que me considere especial…

-N-No dije eso –tartamudeó, contemplándolo.

Permanecieron en silencio un corto espacio de tiempo, el único sonido era el que producían las cadenas al moverse, ya que el peliplata continuaba meciéndose. Anju sabía que algo no estaba bien con esa familia, ellos escondían demasiadas cosas, sin saber el porqué. Toda su vida había querido conocer a más de su especie y ahora que lo hacía, debía de andar con cautela.

-¿Qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo? –rompió por fin el silencio.

-¿Acaso no lo adivina? –inquirió lentamente.

-Bien… creo saber la respuesta… –contestó sin dejar de mecerse.

-¿Y cuál es esa? –le miró curiosa.

-Que… –se detuvo, volteando a verla- se ha enamorado de mí.

Claramente sintió cómo su cara se volvía completamente roja, presa de la pena. Apretó más fuerte las cadenas que sostenían al columpio, tratando de descargar su enojo de alguna manera. Los penetrantes ojos de él estaban posados en sus facciones, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo, no pudo aguantar por más tiempo y soltó una carcajada.

-Era una broma –aclaró, colocándose el dorso de la mano en la boca.

-No haga bromas de ese tipo –murmuró, mirando al piso.

-En ese caso… no se sonroje cada vez que las hago.

-¡Usted es…!

No pudo terminar la frase hecha ya que sintió cómo su boca era callada. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sin poder ordenar sus ideas. Los labios de Connor estaban sobre los suyos, dándole un suave beso. Lo siguiente que pudo coordinar fue cómo le empujaba lejos de sí y luego escuchó un golpe seco: Connor tenía sus dedos marcados en la mejilla izquierda, producto de la cachetada que acababa de recibir.

El vampiro desviaba la mirada, contemplando el piso. Estaba ofendida, nunca se esperó que él hiciera algo como eso. Notó que él sonreía de medio lado, luego de lo cual volteó a verla.

-Creo que en verdad me lo merezco… –comentó, refiriéndose al golpe.

Anju se paró, dispuesta a irse a casa, había sido un error muy grande el intentar solucionar todo por su cuenta. Definitivamente iría con Elda y contaría todo, estaba segura de que su abuela sabía mucho más acerca de los Windsor y todo aquello que tramaban. Sin embargo, en un segundo el vampiro estaba frente a ella, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Anju Maaka…

No dijo nada, intentando rodearle, sin conseguirlo. Estaba a punto de llamar a sus murciélagos para que la llevasen a casa volando cuando notó que no podía hacerlo. El poder de Connor estaba interfiriendo, bloqueando el control que tenía sobre sus sirvientes. Se molestó aún más con esto, ya que el vampiro era un insolente.

Por su parte, Connor estaba realmente sorprendido. Era la primera vampiresa a quien besaba y no le correspondía. Quizás tenían razón y Dylan hubiera sido más apto para el trabajo; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora sólo debía asegurarse de no perderla o la misión habría fallado. Entonces debería borrar su memoria y comenzar de cero. Pero hacerlo… era admitir con los Windsor que se había equivocado respecto a ella.

-Perdone… no debí… yo…

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –preguntó sin mirarle.

-¿A qué se… refiere?

Se quedó en silencio, no esperando una respuesta de ese tipo. Connor notó que en realidad no debió preguntarle lo anterior. Debía ganarse su confianza antes de continuar. A pesar de que la peliplata se comportaba segura y maduramente, incluso más que su hermana mayor, comprendía que era muy sensible. Eso era obvio luego de recordar cuánto se sacrificaba por la felicidad de la otra vampiresa y ese humano, porque para poder llegar a ella hubo de investigar al resto de su familia.

Tenía que ser paciente y delicado para poder acercarse más. Lentamente le abrazó, rodeando su cintura, espantándola con ello. Era tan pequeña, sentía que se trataba de una muñeca por la delicadeza con que debía tratarle. Hace mucho que no conocía a alguien tan… noble. Lentamente recargó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo.

-Yo… en verdad… lo siento… –murmuró lentamente en su oído.

-¿Aún tiene hambre? –preguntó de repente.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Si quiere morderme… sólo hágalo, no tiene porqué comportarse así conmigo…

-No… no quiero morderla… y aunque quisiera… no puedo –admitió.

Se sorprendió por lo confesado. De todo lo que él le había dicho en el tiempo que se conocían, era la primera vez que lo sentía sincero. Lentamente se separó de ella, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Bajo esa noche estrellada sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, con el permiso de ambos.


	6. Pensar en el otro es tan misterioso

No podía dormir. Recostada boca arriba, sus ojos del color del ámbar miraban la blancura del techo. A su mente volvieron imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, por lo que se giró, quedando ahora con la cara entre las almohadas, abrazando una de ellas. Instintivamente recordó el sabor de la boca de Connor y no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta sus labios, tocando muy suavemente el inferior, al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-No… no está bien… –murmuró para sí misma.

Unos golpes le sacaron de su ensimismamiento; detrás de ella podía escuchar cómo el baúl se movía y luego distinguió la voz de Booggie, quien gritaba al no poder salir ya que la vampiresa le dejó en su encierro.

-¡ANJU! ¡ANJU! ¡¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ? ¡ANJU!

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó más fuerte la almohada, consciente de que no podía decirle nada al muñeco, nadie podía enterarse, ni siquiera Karin. De cualquier manera, a esa hora de la madrugada su hermana ya debía de estar dormida. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que se sintiera incómoda en su propio cuarto. Podía notar que las miradas de todos los peluches malditos se clavaban sobre ella, lo que le hacía sentirse observada y culpable.

Porque era culpable, era incorrecto el verse con los Windsor cuando sus padres y abuela le ordenaron lo contrario y lo peor de todo era… enamorarse de ese vampiro. El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó, no… no… no… ¡ella no podía enamorarse de Connor!

**o0o**

Recostado en el sillón de la sala de la gran mansión, notaba el débil brillo de la bombilla, cuya fría luz no era suficiente para alumbrar la estancia, aunque esto era adrede, ya que en realidad no lo necesitaban sus ojos. En sus manos sostenía un anillo plateado, al que le daba de vueltas, jugando continuamente con él. Su mente era un mar de confusión en esos instantes, tan distraído se hallaba que finalmente el aro escapó de sus dedos, rodando por el piso, describiendo un pequeño círculo hasta quedar bajo la mesa de la estancia.

El chico se enderezó, notando lo ocurrido, sin embargo, no fue capaz de moverse en unos instantes. Le parecía irreal la imagen ante él. En la polvorienta superficie el anillo brillaba de una manera especial, casi inocente. Era un objeto puro en medio de ese mundo lleno de mentiras y pecados, el mundo que los Windsor habían construido.

Sus recuerdos hicieron un viaje en el tiempo, llevándole hasta la persona a la cual le había pertenecido el anillo. Lo último que podía recordar era esa delicada mano manchada de escarlata perder fuerza y dejar escapar la joya que ahora conservaba él.

Caminó hasta ese pequeño resplandor, tomando el frío metal del piso. Sus ojos del color del ámbar le contemplaron fijamente, cautivados.

-Connor…

La voz de Aline detrás de él le molestó, no quería hablar con ella ni con nadie de apellido Windsor, sin embargo y muy a su pesar, estaba bajo sus órdenes, por lo que volteó a verla. Allí, en la alfombra roja, estaban los tres niños, dedicándole una fría mirada azul. Detrás de ellos se alzaba una figura encapuchada de negro, impasible.

-¿Qué ocurre? –les miró molesto, mientras disimuladamente metía el aro en el bolsillo de su saco.

-No queremos que este incidente se vuelva a repetir –aclaró la rubia mayor.

-No lo hará. Es sólo que… la sangre humana es desagradable… necesito probar sangre vampírica –aclaró mientras se acercaba a su cuello, quedando a unos centímetros.

-Cuidado dónde pisas –le advirtió inmutable.

-Onii-san… ya… solucionamos… ese… problema… –dijo entrecortadamente Dylan.

Brigitte quitó la capa a la silueta, dejando ver a una chica de larga cabellera negra ligeramente ondulada, no debía tener más de 17 años. Vestía un hermoso kimono amarillo con estampado de mariposas. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, molestándole ello al vampiro; lentamente se acercó a ella, contemplándola con detenimiento. Podía notar que era japonesa, seguramente de la Región Oeste; le tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle, al hacerlo notó su mirada perdida. Con la mano derecha cerró sus ojos.

-Ábrelos –ordenó.

La adolescente obedeció, observando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor en completo silencio. Llevó sus manos hasta la tela de su kimono, aprisionándole con fuerza, sabía porqué estaba allí y el cruel destino que le era reservado. La mirada de Connor buscó a la del resto, Aline sólo se dedicó a asentir.

-¿De dónde la sacaron? –preguntó directamente.

-Zorok la consiguió para ti –explicó Brigitte-. Ese vampiro polaco a veces nos es útil, dentro de unos días llegarán 3 más.

-Agradece, tendrás variedad –se burló Aline, saliendo del cuarto.

-Y ahora, llénate –finalizó la otra gemela, yéndose.

Connor tropezó con la mirada de Dylan, pero él sólo sacó otro libro y se sentó en un sillón enfrente de él. El peliplata comprendió que no se iría hasta no verle comer. Era una orden no dada pero implícita con el presente que le acababan de entregar. Lo lamentaba por esa chica, ya que su hambre era superior a su autocontrol.

Caminó hasta ella y bajó la tela del kimono a la altura de los hombros, clavando los blancos colmillos mientras empezaba a beber. Succionó lentamente la sangre, degustándola con cada segundo que pasaba; el olor del hierro le era embriagador, nublando sus sentidos, impidiéndole pensar en algo más que no fuera el paso del líquido por su garganta. Era tan delicioso volver a probar la sangre de otro vampiro, el hacerlo era algo adictivo.

Sentía que el cuerpo bajo él se estremecía lentamente y que perdía fuerza, pero simplemente no podía detenerse. Necesitaba beber más. Apretó el hombro de la chica, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, escuchó cómo se quejaba por el dolor producido. Dejó su cuello para dirigirse hasta la herida recién producida por la presión hecha con sus dedos, lamiendo cada gota que resbalaba sobre la nívea piel.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó quedamente.

-Yu… Yumiko…

-Yumiko-chan… –susurró en su oído sensualmente- ¿me permitirás disponer de tu sangre cuando lo necesite?

-S-Sí… –susurró débilmente, cautivada por el vampiro.

Sin agregar nada más volvió a clavarle los colmillos, continuando con su labor. Minutos después, cuando se hubo saciado, simplemente le soltó, tirándola al piso como basura inservible. El kimono presentaba gotas de sangre, no más de las necesarias, ya que todas ellas les eran vitales a los Windsor. Connor le contempló unos instantes, para luego lamerse los dedos índice y anular de la mano derecha, en donde aún reposaban algunos rastros del líquido escarlata.

-Onii-san… controla tus… impulsos… –mencionó entrecortadamente Dylan, sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

-370 días…

El vampiro dormido dirigió por fin sus ojos azules hasta Connor, pero sólo podía distinguir la espalda del peliplata. Le vio caminar hasta la puerta y, ya en el marco, escuchó su aclaración:

-Es el tiempo que tuve que pasar sin beber de mi tipo de sangre.

Sus pasos comenzaron a perderse en el corredor de la mansión hasta llegar a las escaleras. Aún le pudo oír subirlas y luego el golpe seco producido por la puerta al encerrarse en su cuarto. El pequeño rubio se enderezó, llegando hasta la vampiresa aún inconsciente. Le tomó del cabello, enderezándole el rostro y dirigiendo su nariz hasta el cuello.

-Qué bien huele… –murmuró.

Sin esfuerzo alguno le cargó con suavidad, contemplando su débil respirar.

**o0o**

-Esto no está bien…

-¿Qué ocurre, Mamá? –preguntó Henry, notando su cara de molestia.

-Dentro de poco habrá una alineación entre la Luna y Marte… falta muy poco… sabes lo que eso significa... Por ningún motivo podemos bajar la guardia y menos con los Windsor merodeando cerca de nostros.

-¿Qué sospechas, Mamá? –le miró un poco inseguro.

-Si es lo que me temo, de ninguna manera Karin o Anju deberán de convivir con ellos –aclaró Elda, mirando a Carrera.

-¿Qué insinúa? ¿Que no puedo cuidar a mis propias hijas? –comenzó a molestarse.

-Ahora no insinúo nada, no deseo pelear –aclaró, desviando la mirada-. Me preocupa sobretodo Anju... ella... No podemos dejar que Connor se le acerque.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido hace 300 años? –interrogó Henry.

-Tiene mucho qué ver. Estoy segura de que Connor ve lo mismo que yo... Anju se parece demasiado a ella...

-¿A quién? –le miró Carrera sin entender.

-A la chica que estuvo a punto de acabar con el apellido Windsor... –murmuró más para sí que para responderle, comenzando a jugar con la cadena de un relicario de oro.

-Entonces... ¿eso en verdad pasó? –le miró Henry con asombro.

-No puedo creer que una Cazavampiros casi destruyera a toda la extirpe de los Windsor –sentenció Carrera.

-Ella no era Cazavampiros... –le interrumpió Elda, sin apartar la vista del objeto entre sus manos- Era una vampiresa...

-¿Una traidora? ¡Eso es peor! –se enfadó Henry.

-No... los vampiros aceptaron la verdad que W4 impuso, aquella que ellos quisieron contar. A pesar de saber la realidad, todos decidieron fingir que nunca la escucharon. Los Windsor borraron todo aquello que pudiera contrariar lo expresado de sus labios y quienes que se empeñaron en hablar, fueron silenciados... –les miró fríamente– si saben a qué me refiero...

-Se tomaron demasiadas molestias... –sonrió de medio lado Carrera.

-Tenían que... el que una sola persona contara lo dicho, haría que el débil equilibrio creado se rompiera, llevándose a W4 con él –continuó explicando.

-W4 son los vampiros más fieles a la extirpe –dijo Henry-. No entiendo cómo uno de ellos podría hacer algo en contra de cualquiera de nosotros.

-Porque los Windsor son los Vampiros Máximos, aquellos que fueron escogidos desde hace miles de Eras para la protección del resto de los Vampiros. Pero... hubo uno de ellos que se cansó de seguir órdenes y colocar el bien común sobre el resto. "El fin no siempre justifica los medios", decía él –comentó con un deje de tristeza-. W4 es perfecto para el cargo porque deja los sentimientos de lado, se convierte en un arma y un escudo para el resto de los Vampiros...

-¿Qué puede ser tan poderoso para cambiar tanto a un Vampiro Pura Sangre? –cuestionó Henry.

-Sólo hay una forma de lograrlo. C se enamoró...

-¿Connor-kun? -–parpadeó varias veces Henry.

-Bien... en realidad... en ese entonces el vampiro que representaba a "C" era Caden. La vampiresa a la que conoció por accidente le cambiaría la vida y la forma de verla. Cuando Caden se dio cuenta del alto precio que inocentes debían de pagar decidió volverse en contra de aquello que había creado W4. Se convirtió en un traidor.

-¿Qué ocurrió después? –preguntó Henry.

-Lo siguiente nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Únicamente Caden podría respondernos... él era un Vampiro realmente Noble que trató de cambiar una estructura podrida... Después de su intento fallido, Connor ocupó su lugar, aunque dudo mucho que conozca lo antecedido a su llegada. Estoy segura de que el resto de los Windsor se encargó de ello.

**o0o**

-Está mal... –murmuró.

-Entonces... ¿por qué lo sigue haciendo? –le miró fijamente- ¿Por qué sigue viniendo a verme?

Anju no respondió a la pregunta, únicamente abrazó con más fuerza a la silueta parada frente a ella. Bajo la luz de la luna se sintió culpable, no era correcto lo que hacía, sabía que su familia no lo aceptaría y, sin embargo, estaba allí, a la mitad del parque, con ese vampiro de cabello plateado y mirada del ámbar que le robaba el sueño.


	7. Que te muestres es tan misterioso

**Wiii, nuevo capítulo luego de mucho sin actualizar. Capítulo dedicado a Martha, espero sea de tu agrado, niña, disculpa la demora. Es un poco pequeño, espero no les moleste. ¡COMENTEN!**

* * *

Difícil.

He allí la palabra que lo describía a la perfección, le era difícil el estar en esa postura. Sus objetivos eran sólo eso, una meta a la cual llegar, las reglas no podían ser rotas, los vampiros con quienes convivía eran efímeros. Era por ello que su círculo se cerraba en torno a los Windsor, sólo con ellos podía cohabitar, ya que a los demás se les borraba la memoria. Era una suerte que Elda aún conservara sus recuerdos, ese privilegio se le concedía por el gran aporte que realizó hace unos cientos de años.

Se enderezó de la cama, aburrido como estaba sin salir ya dos noches. Pero los demás le habían aconsejado ello, y era cierto. Si él buscaba a la vampiresa, podría sentirse acosada y desconfiar de él, lo cual no le iba bien a sus planes. Se dirigió hasta el balcón de su cuarto, recargándose en el barandal.

De pronto, un murciélago voló hasta él, con bastante confianza. Un poco curioso, al notar que era Isu-kun, decidió acariciarle. El animal se colocó en su hombro, bastante complacido con ello.

Sabía que era uno de los sirvientes de la peliplata, eso era un pequeño problema que pronto acabaría. Había ciertos murciélagos que se convertían en súbditos leales, que nunca traicionarían a su Vampiro y le avisarían de cualquier hostilidad. Ése era el tipo al que pertenecía Isu-kun, lo cual equivalía a un obstáculo, si es que llegaba a enterarse de sus planes verdaderos. Por ello, simplemente abrió la boca, dejando al descubierto sus blancos y filosos colmillos.

**o0o**

-Isu-kun no ha vuelto…

-¿Eh?

Karin volteó a ver a Anju, quien se mantenía parada frente a la ventana abierta, contemplando el horizonte. La luna brillaba en alto, por lo que el contorno de los árboles era fácil de distinguir, el chirriar de algunos grillos era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Quizás se halla entretenido –le dijo Karin, completamente relajada.

-No…

La adolescente se enderezó de la mesa a la cual se encontraba sentada con Usui, jugando a las cartas. A pesar de salir oficialmente como "novios", había noches en que Henry pedía fueran a la casa, para así mantenerles vigilados. Pese a esto, casi siempre Carrera prefería tomar sangre hasta el amanecer, por lo que no podía estar en la misma habitación que ellos, teniendo que buscar las botellas adecuadas y servirle la bebida.

-Tranquila, está bien –sonrió el chico.

Pero Anju no les escuchó, sabía que el control de Connor sobre su alrededor era superior al suyo y que, lo más probable, el murciélago hubiera sido intervenido, sino es que… no… Connor no podría haberle matado en caso de sentirse amenazado, ¿o sí?

-Karin… ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Usui en un susurro al verla tan distraída.

-Creo que envió a Isu-kun a una misión de reconocimiento o algo así… –le informó en voz baja.

-¿Es peligroso? –volvió a inquirir.

-Sólo si le descubren… está espiando a otro vampiro… –aclaró, mirando la alfombra.

-¡EHHH! –gritó, tirando las cartas de su mano- ¿Hay… hay más por allí?

-Sí… acaban de llegar de Inglaterra –aclaró, comenzando a recoger lo regado.

-Karin… ellos también son pacíficos, ¿verdad? –se acercó más, un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

-Bien… ellos tampoco saben acerca de ti… creo… –contestó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No es bueno hablar de las personas a sus espaldas…

Eso hiso que los dos se petrificaran, ¿de dónde había salido ese vampiro? Pero allí estaba, en medio de la sala, con una gabardina gris, cabello plateado y voz serena. Anju le contempló inmutable, el que apareciera o no lo hiciera no era novedad para ella. Lo que quería saber era porqué lo hacía ahora en frente de su hermana y Usui, si nunca antes lo hiso con ningún otro miembro de su familia.

-¿Q-Quién es él? –preguntó temeroso el humano.

-Windsor, Connor –se presentó tranquilamente

-Ahhhh, mucho gusto, mi nombre es…

Pero no le vio caso seguir, ya que el vampiro se dio media vuelta y fue directo a Anju, al llegar a su lado, simplemente se agachó un poco, ya que ella era varios centímetros más baja que él. Sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-¿No cree que es una falta de respeto mandar a espiarme?

Kenta se sintió completa y totalmente ignorado, por lo Karin explicó que él era uno de los nuevos vampiros y que su familia le consideraba hasta cierto punto, no digno de confianza. Pese a ello, se notó de inmediato que tenía demasiado trato con la otra vampiresa. En el rostro de Anju no se podía leer ninguna expresión, por lo que no sabían en qué acabaría todo ello.

-¿Dónde está Isu-kun? –preguntó por fin, inmutable.

-Ahhhh, ¿así que lo admite? –le miró altanero.

-¿Dónde está? –repitió la pregunta, temiéndose lo peor.

-Eso debería usted de saberlo, es SU sirviente, ¿no? –se burló.

-¡¿Qué le hiso? –consiguió gritar.

La chica, pese a ser más pequeña, le tomó de la ropa, sorprendiéndole la fuerza y el agarre. Le había molestado mucho el imaginar que algo le pasara a su murciélago, eso era muy obvio. A pesar de ello, decidió divertirse un poco más con su sufrimiento.

No escuchó nada de parte de sus labios, el vampiro sólo sonreía. Sintió que las lágrimas llegaban hasta sus ojos, pero trató de contenerlas, sin lograrlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose completamente impotente.

Por fin, una pequeña cabeza surgió de entre la ropa de Connor, distinguiéndose de inmediato las orejas de un animalito. Anju le soltó de inmediato e Isu-kun voló hasta ella. La vampiresa le acercó a su rostro y acarició, aliviada de volver a verle.

-Debería ser más cuidadosa, si alguien más de mi familia lo viera y tuviese sus poderes, le mataría en el acto –le avisó, acomodándose la ropa.

-Neee, Anju, Isu-kun ya está aquí, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no se nos unen? –ofreció Karin, intentando suavizar la situación.

-Lo siento, debo de irme –rechazó la oferta el peliplata-. Gusto en volver a verles, Maaka-san, Kenta-san.

Luego de ello, simplemente desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-¿Cuándo supo mi nombre? –se extrañó Usui.

-Bien… supongo que mis padre debieron de informarle un poco de nuestra vida –sonrió Karin despreocupada.

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió el chico.

-Eso creo… –la chica miró a su hermana, notándola distante- ¿Qué ocurre, Anju?

-Nada –finalizó, saliendo del cuarto.

La vampiresa subió a su habitación y luego, subió al techo de la casa, sentándose en él, con Isu en su hombro. Ya allí le esperaba el chico, contemplando la luna, completamente recostado.

-¿No le preocupa que alguien más le vea? –preguntó con seriedad.

-Creí que ya había notado mi habilidad para aparecer y desaparecer sin ser detectado –contestó sin pararse.

-Entonces… ¿por qué se mostró ante mi hermana? –le miró con desconfianza.

-Porque… –comenzó, enderezándose- quería ver tu reacción, Anju…

-Yo…

-Maaka-san... Anju-san… Anju-chan…

El vampiro se acercó lentamente, quedando a escasos centímetros de diferencia. La peliplata cerró los ojos al sentir cómo acariciaba su mejilla y retiraba un mechón rebelde de su cara. Luego, él le besó en la frente.

-Anju... –le volvió a llamar a media voz.

El murciélago voló a unos metros de distancia, dejándoles a solas. Connor sonrió, ya que no le gustaba tener a terceros en ese instante. Con lentitud se dirigió a sus labios, besándolos en apenas un roce.

-¿Sabes qué ocurrirá si te muerdo, verdad? –preguntó, juntando sus frentes.

-Sí… –respondió ella, con la mirada gacha.

-¿Aceptas ser mi "Doncella"? –ofreció.

-No… no lo sé… –contestó sinceramente, desviando la cara.

-¿Te da miedo? –preguntó, tomándola de la barbilla, girando su rostro.

-No… no es eso… –se reusó a mirarle.

-¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntarle, quedamente.

-Es sólo que… ¿por qué yo? –al fin le miró a los ojos- Hay vampiresas más poderosas… podrías pedírselo a obaa-chan…

-¿No has pensado que, quizás… es a ti a quien quiero? –musitó despacio en su oído.

Ella sólo volvió a besarle, suavemente. No sabía de qué otra manera responderle. No era una decisión fácil la que tenía que tomar. Si aceptaba ser la Doncella de Connor, ¿cómo reaccionaría su familia? Es cierto que quizás les enorgullecería esto y los demás vampiros les respetarían aún más, pero… ¿y si era una trampa? ¿Y si él sólo planeaba tenerla como alimento? Quizás… quizás…

-No es necesario que me respondas ahorita –dijo él-. Pero, tampoco quiero que te sientas presionada… ¿puedo venir a verte mañana?

-Yo…

-¿O prefieres ir a mi casa?

Ella enterró el rostro en su ropa y asintió débilmente, dándole a entender con ello la respuesta. Connor besó su cabello y luego, simplemente se fue. En realidad, ésta rápida salida se debía a que pudo sentir la presencia de Ren y no era conveniente que le viera en compañía de su hermana.

-Isu… kun… ¿qué crees que debería hacer? –preguntó, en cuanto el murciélago llegó a su lado.

Le acarició un momento y luego partió a la ciudad, en busca de un bocadillo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ren llegara y se quedara clavado allí, contemplando el sitio en donde los dos habían estado. Llamó al sirviente de su hermana, que acudió en unos segundos. Mirándole fijamente le dio a entender que debía vigilarla, mas grande fue su asombro al descubrir unas gotas de sangre seca en su pelaje.

-Isu… ¿has comido recientemente? –inquirió confundido.

**o0o**

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Aline en cuanto llegó al balcón.

-Listo…

-¿Qué respondió? –cuestionó Brigitte.

-No le presionaré –sonrió de medio lado.

-Connor –le detuvo Aline antes de que saliera del cuarto- ¿por qué el viento me trae el olor de tu sangre?

El vampiro sonrió de medio lado y miró su dedo, en donde las marcas de colmillos aún se mostraban.


	8. Que me cuiden, es tan misterioso

-¿Caden? –le miró confundida la vampiresa.

-Sí… –asintió Karin.

-Mmm… era un vampiro realmente encantador –comenzó a recordar-. El sólo hecho de mirarle a los ojos hacía que cayeras enamorada… en realidad no es muy difícil… todos los Windsor producen ese efecto en cuanto se despiertan como vampiros.

-¿Ehhh? –le miró sin entenderle.

-Verás… los Vampiros Sangre Pura te hechizan si les miras a los ojos, te hacen enamorarte de ellos, lo cual les es muy útil para obtener información; en cuanto sostienes su mirada, quedas a su control.

Anju, desde el otro lado de la sala, escuchó lo que Elda había dicho, por lo cual detuvo su lectura, ¿era posible que Connor la hubiera hechizado? La verdad era que sus ojos se habían encontrado ya varias veces y, tal como lo relataba su abuela, era como si se perdiera en sus orbes, incapaz de pensar con claridad. La vampiresa apretó con fuerza el libro que sostenía, sintiéndose traicionada.

-Por eso nos han prohibido acercarnos a ellos, ¿no es verdad? ¡Ellos nos podrían obligar a amarlos!

-No con exactitud… los Sangre Pura te hechizan, pero esto sólo dura unos segundos o incluso minutos; a pesar de ser tan poderosos, no pueden hacer que otro vampiro les ame… ése es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte que ni con magia puede crearse…

Ahora se sentía un poco más aliviada. A pesar de todo, Connor nunca la había hechizado, en ningún momento intentó manipularla de esa manera, como creyó en un principio. La peliplata soltó un débil suspiro que no pudo ser escuchado por las otras.

-¿Y cuál es el amor de los vampiros? –volvió a interrogar Karin.

-¿"Amor de los vampiros"? –citó Elda.

-Sí… hace tiempo, escuché a mamá decir que el pacto más fuerte entre los vampiros es el lazo existente con su Doncella.

-Oh, eso es algo realmente distinto –sonrió la pelirrosa, complacida con la pregunta-. Verás, una Doncella es aquella virgen que decide unirse como compañera de un Vampiro. No solamente se limitan a vampiresas, sino que la elegida puede ser una humana. Ambos deberán beber la sangre del otro para reafirmar el lazo, el Vampiro se compromete a proteger a su Doncella, a acudir a su llamado, incluso si debe de pasar sobre otros vampiros.

-Eso es tan… romántico… –se alegró Karin.

-No es tan simple, al estar tan conectados, el dolor de uno se vuelve el del otro –le miró fijamente la vampiresa mayor.

-Entonces… ser una Doncella, ¿es bueno o malo?

-Eso debes de juzgarlo tú –finalizó Elda, dedicándole una mirada a Anju.

La peliplata, al sentir esa mirada sobre sí, simplemente se paró del sofá donde se encontraba, sin dejar de "leer" y salió lentamente, entrando en la cocina. Esa noche sus padres habían salido, algo muy extraño, puesto que Carrera prefería deleitarse con la sangre añeja que Henry guardaba previamente seleccionada. Sin embargo, ellas no estaban solas, ya que su abuela les cuidaría todo el tiempo que sus padres estuviesen ausentes; por otro lado, eso también significaba que Usui no podía ir a la casa, para tristeza de Karin, quien comenzó a interrogar a Elda con respecto a los otros vampiros debido a que se había aburrido.

Anju sabía que su abuela estaría al pendiente de todas sus reacciones, incluyendo ésta, en donde prácticamente había gritado que se sentía incómoda frente a ella. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa de la cocina, contemplándole unos segundos.

-Anju…

La voz de él era seria, tranquila, no había ningún rastro de enfado, pero sabía que estaba preocupado por ella; por ello mismo es que no volteó a verle, quedándose en la misma posición en la que le había encontrado.

Unos metros detrás de ella, Ren le contemplaba fijamente; tenía ya cinco noches sin visitar a ninguna de sus chicas, permaneciendo en casa, vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su hermana menor, su favorita. Era cierto que hubo de toparse con Elda varias veces e incluso huir de sus muestras de afecto, pero no por ello abandonó la mansión, determinado a protegerla.

-¿Tampoco hoy saldrás a comer? –preguntó casualmente, aún conociendo su negativa.

-Mamá tiene muchas botellas de sangre, podré tomar una en cualquier momento –le comunicó tranquilamente.

-No creo que le guste que bebas de su reserva… –susurró.

-¿O acaso deseas que me vaya? –interrogó ahora él.

-Cuando te fuiste de esta casa, yo fui la primera en pedirte que no lo hicieras… incluso cuando me dedicaste esa fría mirada… incluso cuando… usaste tu fuerza contra mí…

-Lo sé… –respondió, arrepentido, sabiendo la verdad de esas palabras.

-Y aún así… te busqué… y volví… a pedirte… a suplicarte… que volvieras…

-Anju, yo…

-Pero… –le cortó- Sólo respondiste que así era mejor… ¡¿mejor para quién, Ren?

La chica se giró, contemplándole molesta, una de esas pocas veces en que dejaba salir sus sentimientos. Su hermano notó cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Un vampiro es fuerte, un vampiro jamás lloraría por una nimiedad, pero… las lágrimas de Anju eran sinceras, ella en verdad había sufrido cuando él comunicó su partida. Y aún recordaba esa noche, en donde la pequeña lo siguió hasta la sala, donde le pidió se quedara a su lado… y la contestación que él le dio.

La jaló contra su pecho, abrazándola; la vampiresa enterró el rostro en su pecho, intentando reprimir los sollozos, sin lograrlo. Ren comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello platinado, como hace tanto tiempo que lo hacía.

-En verdad lo siento, Anju…

Ren siempre era sincero con ella, no podía evitarlo, amaba mucho a su hermana. Con suavidad la cargó, notando que a pesar de haber despertado como vampiresa, seguía siendo igual de ligera. Todo el aspecto de Anju era el de una muñeca de porcelana, su larga y ondulada cabellera, su fina piel de porcelana, su nariz afilada, sus ojos transparentes, su pie diminuto, sus sobrios vestidos, su poco peso… lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras sin bajarla, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, depositándola en la cama.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dejarla descansar, pero al llegar a la puerta, la voz de ella le detuvo.

-Ren… quédate… como cuando era más pequeña… sólo hasta que me duerma… por favor…

-Siempre lo hago… –fue su respuesta- Sólo que ahora ya no me ves…

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejándola a solas. La chica permaneció en esa posición, casi deteniendo su respiración. Llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándolas. Si era cierto lo que su hermano decía, era muy seguro que le hubiese visto con Connor los últimos días. Ella sabía que Ren era muy astuto y nunca había podido ocultarle nada, ya que él terminaba descubriendo todos sus secretos (los cuales eran muy pocos, pues le tenía demasiada confianza).

Desde la noche en que se presentara ante sus padres, diciendo que se quedaría unos días, supo que algo no andaba bien, y cuando él pidió un cuarto contiguo al suyo, sus dudas se confirmaron. Aunque no sabía cuánto ignoraba el vampiro, definitivamente sus encuentros con el Windsor no le eran desconocidos, entonces, ¿por qué Connor no le había borrado la memoria? Para un Vampiro Sangre Pura era muy fácil hacerlo.

Además, no podía ver al peliplata si Ren estaba todo el tiempo vigilándola, ni siquiera sus murciélagos podrían enviarle un mensaje escrito o mental, ya que Elda interfería con su dominio sobre ellos.

-¿Qué debería hacer, Bge-kun? –le preguntó al muñeco maldito, que no le contestó- No puedo comunicarme con Connor-kun… ya son seis noches que no lo veo y…

Pero el muñeco continuó mudo, ajeno a sus palabras. Eran ya varias noches de esto, desde la noche en que… en que Connor y ella se besaran en algo más que un simple roce de labios. El mutismo del muñeco indicaba su madurez, su despertar como vampiresa, despertar que se había acelerado por la entrada del inglés en su vida.

-Bge-kun… ¿no volverás a contestarme? –le miró fijamente, continuando con sus sollozos- ¿Nunca más? ¿Nunca más oiré tu voz?

Afuera de su cuarto, Ren se mantenía recargado en la pared, escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras.

**o0o**

-Connor… casi ha transcurrido una semana desde que dejaste de frecuentar a Anju Marker –le regañó Aline en cuanto llegó a la casa.

-Tranquila, _obaasan_… todo va de acuerdo al plan…

-Si por "plan" te refieres a dejar que Ren Marker esté como su sombra, entonces todo marcha a la perfección –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Vamos, ¿alguna vez te he fallado en una misión? –le miró altaneramente.

-No, eso es lo que me preocupa: que ya no veas esto como una misión más –se cruzó de brazos.

-No soy un crío…

-Entonces deja de comportarte como tal…

-Sólo he estado buscando a una persona todo este tiempo –sonrió de medio lado.

-Por tu bien, espero que esa persona sea Anju Marker…

-No, pero me llevará a ella.

-¿Cómo? –le miró molesta.

-Si te dijera, el juego dejaría de ser interesante –soltó una carcajada antes de salir.

-_Maldito mocoso…_ –susurró la otra.

**o0o**

Habían transcurrido otros cuatro días y Anju estaba cada vez más intranquila. A pesar de que agradecía el que Ren volviera a la casa, no podía evitar el sentirse sobreprotegida. El mayor no permitía que saliera a menos de que fuera necesario y aún así, sabía que le seguía de cerca, sin perderla de vista, por lo que él no se alimentaba de sus chicas, tomando de la reserva de Carrera.

Su abuela le había dicho que sólo podía ir al parque a alimentarse, sospechando que quizás querían estuviera todo el tiempo rodeada de personas para evitar un ataque, la pregunta era, ¿de quién la protegían? ¿Acaso era de los Windsor? Pero, en ese caso, Connor había tenido muchas oportunidades, ¿por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no la había lastimado? Y aún más importante, ¿por qué se había acercado **precisamente** a ella?

Esa noche había salido con Ren, quien se notaba un poco cansado luego de días sin probar su tipo de sangre. Anju localizó a una chica celosa de su hermana, quien se había graduado con honores, y, sin pérdida de tiempo, la mordió. Sobre la copa de un árbol cercano, su hermano le miraba atentamente, mientras se aseguraba que no hubiese otro vampiro cerca de allí.

El _playboy_ comenzó a inspeccionar la zona, mas nada llamó particularmente su atención, hasta que… la vio. Una mujer paseaba a la mitad del parque, su mirada era sumamente triste, su andar era pesado, sus brazos colgaban cansados a los lados. Fue como si, de pronto, sólo tuviera ojos para ella; descubrió sus colmillos a la luz de la luna, relamiéndose los labios.

-¿Ren? –le llamó Anju, al no encontrarlo en el sitio donde segundos atrás se hallara.

Un murciélago revoloteó por encima de su cabeza; la vampiresa le contempló hasta que se posó en su mano, sin despegar de él su mirada; notaba que era mucho más grande que uno de sus subordinados, por lo que no tuvo dudas de quién lo enviaba. Utilizó la telepatía para leer el mensaje que llevaba.

-Comprendo… –musitó apenas audiblemente.

El animal voló, adelantándosele; por su parte, la chica aún giró su cabeza un par de veces, cerciorándose de que Ren no le viera. Al notar que así era, invocó a sus murciélagos con suma cautela, sólo los suficientes para transportarla, puesto que Elda podría detectar cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

Minutos después, su transporte le dejaba en la entrada del observatorio de la ciudad, el cual había sido abandonado hace años, tras un incendio acontecido, donde todo quedó inservible. El musgo crecía en algunas paredes, indicando que nadie se había acercado en mucho tiempo; entró lentamente, sin hallar luz alguna, de cualquier manera, no la necesitaba. Con cautela continuó avanzando.

-Buenas noches, Anju-chan.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, sentado sobre el gigantesco telescopio cubierto de hollín, la cúpula había sido destruido por las llamas en ese sitio, por lo que la luz de éstas le daba de lleno al adolescente. Tenía una pierna colgando, mientras que la otra se hallaba flexionada, recargando su brazo en ella.

-Connor… ¿por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó directamente.

-¿Acaso te da miedo que estemos solos? –le miró desde arriba, haciéndola sentir vulnerable.

-No… no es eso… –dudó un poco en la respuesta.

El vampiro saltó, llegando a su lado, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del saco negro que en esos momentos usaba. Sonrió de medio lado, dándole a entender que sabía le estaba mintiendo. La chica contempló esos ojos, recordando las palabras de Elda, reflexionando si acaso Connor la habría hechizado.

-¿En qué piensas, Anju? –preguntó, acariciando uno de los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su hombro derecho.

-Pienso que… aún no te conozco… no sé nada de ti… –fue su respuesta.

-Nnn… si te cuento más acerca de mí, ¿estarías más tranquila? –mencionó a media voz, acercándose a su oreja.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo, pero antes… –se alejó de ella unos metros, observando el techo- deberíamos de apresurarnos, pronto serán las 11:38 pm…

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa hora? –le miró Anju.

-Oh, hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas –sonrió, despreocupado-. Me gustaría verla contigo.

-¿Lluvia de estrellas?

-Así es… nunca he visto una… verás… para mi familia, hay asuntos muy importantes que deben ser atendidos –bajó la voz, al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cara, aún de espaldas a ella-, por eso mismo, casi nunca tengo un respiro y menos… en la actual situación. Con todos ellos dormidos, debo de ser más cuidadoso y protegerlos… así que hoy, decidí escaparme.

-Pero si ellos te necesitan, deberías volver –comentó seria.

-Anju… ellos pueden cuidarse solos –murmuró secamente, mientras apretaba los puños-, por eso mismo… me molesta que quieran controlarme tanto.

-Son tu familia…

-¡No lo son! –gritó, dándose media vuelta.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose a los ojos. Fue una silenciosa batalla que duró apenas unos segundos, cada uno intentando descifrar lo que el otro pensaba, finalmente, Connor desvió el rostro y, con un deje de nostalgia, agregó.

-Ellos no son una familia… una familia no se trata como a objetos para llegar a un propósito…

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo? –le interrogó- ¿Cuál es el propósito que te fue encomendado?

-Anju…

-¿Por qué te acercaste a mí? ¿Acaso yo era parte de un plan de los Windsor? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Anju…

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es cierto…

-Te veo, Anju y te puedo decir… que nunca he tenido intención de lastimarte… ni a ningún miembro de tu familia –respondió, acercándose sin romper contacto visual.

-¿Y cómo puedo creerte?

-Anju… te estoy mirando a los ojos, ¿no puedes ver que soy sincero? –susurró, acariciando su mejilla.

-No lo hagas… –cerró los ojos.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Esto… no me toques… cuando lo haces… no pienso con claridad…

-¿Y crees que yo sí? –se acercó peligrosamente- ¿Crees que cuando estoy contigo, razono correctamente?

Besó su frente, despacio, con cautela, haciendo que temblara ligeramente tras ese contacto. Sus labios fueron bajando por su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca, deteniéndose. Tomó su mano y le llevó con él hasta la parte superior, donde el telescopio se hallaba; Anju observó que ese sitio estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Creí que el incendio había destruido todo –comentó.

-Lo hizo… pero le pedí a un viejo amigo que restaurara el lente… así tendremos una mejor vista –le informó, sosteniendo aún su mano.

Se sentaron en silencio, esperando la caída de la primera estrella, ninguno de los dos quería molestar el momento con palabras; sin embargo, la vampiresa no podía evitar pensar que su ausencia ya había sido notada, por lo que se hallaba intranquila, Connor notó esto y le atrajo contra su pecho.

-Anju… que ahora no importe el resto, ¿sí? Yo sé que cuando regrese a casa, se molestarán conmigo, pero no me importa… porque habrá valido la pena, valdrá la pena por el simple hecho de haberte visto, escuchado tu voz, pasado tiempo juntos… –susurró quedamente en su oreja.

La chica podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, que le daba una calma inmediata. Se acurrucó en él y por ese instante se olvidó de Elda, de Carrera, de Henry, de Karin, de Ren… sólo estaban ella y el vampiro de cabello plateado, sólo existían ellos dos.

En unos minutos la lluvia de estrellas empezó, siendo observada por los dos en un silencio absoluto. El adolescente contempló a su acompañante, cuyos ojos brillaban límpidamente ante el espectáculo que estaba sucediendo. Lentamente se acercó más y más, atreviéndose a besarle en los labios, la peliplata cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. Era un beso puro, casto, inocente… los dos lo sabían y también, les extrañaba esa sensación porque no se suponía que fuera así, ellos no debían de enamorarse. Anju sabía que estaba mal, que el chico tenía demasiados secretos para poder confiar en él. Connor comprendía que los Windsor jamás aprobarían una relación de ese tipo, la regla 3 estaba rota, sus sentimientos lo habían traicionado.

Se separaron despacio, quedando muy cerca uno del otro. La vampiresa se recargó en el hombro del chico, mirando el final de ese acontecimiento celeste mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Por su parte, Connor miró la luna en creciente, que adquiría un muy leve tono rosa y sonrió de medio lado, sin que Anju pudiera apreciarlo.


	9. Los pensamientos son tan misteriosos

_-¡Te odio! ¡Realmente te odio!_

_La lluvia continuaba cayendo, empapándole por completo. Notó cómo enjuagaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y luego simplemente dio media vuelta. Antes de marcharse le escuchó decir:_

_-¡No quiero volver a verte, idiota!_

_Se quedó allí aún mucho después de que su silueta se perdiera. Sus brazos seguían inmóviles a ambos lados de su cuerpo, fija la mirada en el piso bajo él. Unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y rodaron silenciosamente._

_-Juro que no volverán a lastimarte…_

~ƱΩƱ~

Abrió los ojos de golpe, despertando con el dorso de la mano sobre la frente. Lentamente se enderezó y sentó en el borde de la cama. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la mesita de noche junto a su cama, tomando de ella una botella llena de un líquido rojo que bebió con avidez. Se levantó usando sólo un pantalón, se quedó parado a un lado del mueble, tomando de él el retrato.

Nuevamente esos ojos frente a los suyos. Suspiró y colocó la fotografía bocabajo antes de entrar al baño a tomar una ducha. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y dejó que ésta se llevara sus pensamientos.

-_Antes las cosas eran más sencillas…_

Miró su muñeca izquierda, donde se apreciaba una pequeña marca en forma de luna creciente de un débil tono rosa. Terminó de bañarse y cambió, colocándose nuevamente una gabardina gris cuyas mangas cubrieran esa marca eterna, imborrable. Salió de su cuarto, llegando hasta las escaleras, apoyándose en el barandal de las mismas.

-_Cada sitio es diferente… y aun así… tan parecido…_

Sus ojos recorrieron cada detalle de la mansión, notando cuán callada estaba. Era cerca de mediodía, obviamente deberían estar despiertos el resto de los Windsor, pero no era así. Pese a no ser Vampiros despiertos aún conservaban muchos rasgos de ellos, no deseando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a las necesidades humanas. Bajó los escalones con lentitud, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, abriéndola y produciendo un ruido metálico al hacerlo. Cerró lentamente antes de mirar el lugar, asegurándose de no ser oído.

-_Mi única compañía siguen siendo los ruidos de la puerta…_

No se fijó a dónde iba, simplemente deseaba caminar y permitió que sus pies tomaran el primer camino frente a ellos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras andaba con la vista gacha. Afortunadamente el día era nublado, por lo que podría hacer eso hasta el anochecer. Llegó de nuevo frente a esa lápida.

-_Aunque siempre estuve solo… anhelaba compañía… y pronto me arrepentí de ese deseo…_

Había momentos en los cuales simplemente necesitaba ir, acudir a ese lugar que era un pequeño refugio para él. Ese sitio que ni aun siendo un Windsor podía corromper con su presencia. La morada eterna que los demás Windsor no podían perturbar. Aquel remanso de paz y, al mismo tiempo, daga clavada eternamente en su corazón de vampiro.

-_Un deseo egoísta por el que pagó un alma pura…_

Cuando aprendió las 5 Reglas de los Windsor se dijo que no habría problema alguno con la 3, puesto que sus sentimientos no existían ni importaban, no desde que todo pasara; no desde esa noche infernal; no desde que ese corazón dejó de latir, llevándose el suyo con él. Jamás volvió a llorar, sus sonrisas sólo eran burla hacia el resto de los seres de las sombras y los humanos, si cuidaba de los vampiros era por deber y no cariño… Sí, era EL arma, el arma perfecta que actuaba según le pedían, cumpliendo con la regla 2.

No tenía honor, cometió actos que muchos tacharían de abominables sólo para proteger a vampiros que nunca conoció ni le agradecerían de ningún modo. Era su deber, así le había visto siempre, sin cuestionarse nunca nada, acatando todas las órdenes que le eran encomendadas. Perfecta sincronía entre la Regla 1 y 2, aunado a sus habilidades que cumplían las expectativas de las Reglas 4 y 5.

Cinco reglas que pedían cinco condiciones: _Deber_, _Sumisión_, _Objetividad_, _Velocidad_ y _Astucia_, los parámetros de los Windsor, las expectativas de los Windsor, el valor de los Windsor ante los demás… valor… como si se tratase de un objeto. Para todos era sólo eso: un arma y un escudo. Ni siquiera los propios Windsor podían verse de otra manera, ésa fue siempre su vida, ésos fueron siempre sus objetivos, su fortuna y su ruina, su bendición y su maldición.

-_Acepté este infierno porque mi vida no tenía ya sentido… porque las tinieblas se llevaron todo rayo de luz… de cariño… de esperanza…_

Había momentos en que los vampiros se veían amenazados por súcubus, licántropos o cazavampiros, pues nunca habían tenido buenas relaciones con estas tres especies. Las súcubus se sentían especialmente tentadas a volverlos sus esclavos por toda la atracción sexual que despertaban en cualquier ser; los licántropos eran sus enemigos desde tiempos remotos cuando ambos bandos dijeran ser más fuerte que el contrario, queriendo corroborar esta afirmación con peleas constantes; y los humanos les temían por todas las historias escuchadas desde que un vampiro ocioso se dedicó a atormentar una región de Estados Unidos, mordiendo a mujeres humanas de manera indistinta, si bien era cierto que los hombres se llevaron el crédito, ellos se encargaron de castigarlo correctamente para que no volviera a repetirse ese incidente.

Por todas estas amenazas, cuando había varios ataques en fechas coincidentes, W4 se fragmentaba; las mellizas, Dylan y él tomaban misiones por separado en países e incluso continentes diferentes, al terminar se encargaban de borrar toda suciedad que afectara a la comunidad vampírica y posteriormente volvían a Londres, olvidando los detalles del trabajo realizado.

Ahora no quería eso; no quería volver a Inglaterra para olvidarse de Anju Marker, no quería que sólo fuera una misión más cumplida exitosamente, no quería tener que borrarle la memoria, no quería seguir cumpliendo órdenes sin saber cuáles eran los verdaderos objetivos.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Desde cuando su percepción de todo cuanto le rodeaba había cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que en sólo unos días Anju Marker pudiera realizar ese cambio en él? No era lógico, se repetía constantemente que ella era sólo un objetivo, sin poder aceptar esa afirmación. Sabía que si Dylan estuviera despierto la misión hubiera sido suya, pues era apenas dos años mayor que Anju… al menos en apariencia. Ahora mismo, el imaginar que el rubio podría haberle seguido, espiado e incluso enamorado hacía que se molestara internamente, no quería que nadie más lo hiciera, ni ahora ni en el futuro, deseaba que esos labios fueran sólo suyos, pero también temía.

-_Los vampiros son seres nocturnos, pero los Windsor somos seres de las tinieblas…_

Anju era especial, era una vampiresa que rara vez se encontraba, sin importar cuántas vidas se tuviera. Por eso mismo le habían buscado y encontrado, antes que cualquier otro lo hiciera. Si bien los Windsor tenían siempre buenas intenciones en cada una de sus misiones, no podían evitar mancharse en el lodo, sus almas hacía mucho que cayeron en el abismo. Y él no estaba dispuesto a arrastrar consigo a Anju, le protegería como no pudo hacerlo con ella… no volvería a fallarle a nadie, ni a sí mismo.

Regresó sobre sus pasos con una nueva dirección en esta ocasión: el centro de la ciudad, necesitaba hallar a una vampiresa muy especial.

**oOo**

Se sintió vacía nuevamente, cada vez menos de ellos le daban los "Buenos días", sus bocas permanecían cerradas y sus ojos inmóviles en un punto muy lejano, poco a poco todos se convertían en aquello que representaban: juguetes normales. Salió de entre las sábanas usando su camisón blanco y comenzó a cambiarse. Se puso un vestido negro más sencillo a los que normalmente usaba, éste se ajustaba más a su figura, remarcándola; cepilló lentamente su cabello y recogió en una coleta del lado derecho, dejando sueltos algunos mechones que enmarcaran su rostro. Se contempló en el espejo unos segundos en silencio.

-Te vez rara –dijo Ren, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Quise probar algo nuevo –contestó tranquilamente.

-Lo sé, todos los de la familia lo sabemos, te hemos visto así varios días, ¿acaso ya no te gustaban tus vestidos o tu cabello? –se acercó más, quedando detrás de ella.

-No es eso…

-Eso parece… has estado actuando extraño…

-Simplemente quiero probar cosas diferentes…

-Entonces tal vez no te guste lo que te traje.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que su hermano sostenía una caja con verde envoltura y gran moño blanco, entregándosela mientras le contemplaba de nuevo.

-Lo compré hace unos días, pero no sabía si dártelo o no…

La peliplata tomó el regalo y abrió cuidadosamente, encontrando un hermoso vestido Victoriano color vino, lo sacó de la caja para admirarlo con cuidado. Se trataba de un modelo ceñido a la cintura para realzar la figura, cuya parte superior se hallaba bordada de flores en hilo dorado; cuatro volantes constituían la falda, cuya tela era vaporosa y delicada; las mangas largas presentaban holanes en las muñecas sin ser demasiado; el cuello era cerrado, cuyo corte remarcaba el busto; además, traía un moño a juego color vino con piedras incrustadas.

-Gracias, oniichan…

-Promete que te lo pondrás alguna vez, Anju –pidió susurrando suavemente en su oreja.

-Sí…

Ren le besó en la frente y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de sí. Desde que Anju se escapara unas noches antes se había optado por esta medida, permitiéndole salir de su cuarto sólo a las otras habitaciones. Aunque la peliplata podía fácilmente salir de allí sabía que este encierro era sólo simbólico, pues en realidad había traicionado la confianza de su familia. Adicionalmente, Elda había interferido con su control sobre los murciélagos, por lo que se hallaba incomunicada del exterior.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Pasaron apenas unos minutos antes de que tocaran débilmente a la puerta tres veces, lentamente la perilla giró y la cabeza de Karin se asomó. La vampiresa sonrió dulcemente antes de entrar y cerrar detrás de ella.

-Anju…

No contestó, se limitó simplemente a mirar. Karin se había reusado terminantemente a que la encerraran, diciendo que era ilógico desconfiar de ella y sus razones para marcharse sólo una noche, quizás si conociera los motivos por los cuales lo hizo y lo que los adultos les ocultaban, su reacción habría sido distinta.

-Hoy traje una tarta de fresa del trabajo, sé que la comida humana te sabe a arena, pero pensaba que podría comerla contigo mientras bebes un vaso de sangre –le dijo sonriendo.

Se sentó en una silla cercana mientras sacaba una botella de sangre y un vaso para Anju y una rebanada del postre para ella. La peliplata tomó el vaso, siendo servida por su hermana. Lo cierto es que últimamente no había comido correctamente, además de que no quería desechar el gesto que Karin tenía con ella en un intento por animarle un poco.

-Papá y mamá fueron muy estrictos –comentó la adolescente-, a veces olvidan que no somos unas niñas, es justo que de vez en cuando salgamos a distraernos. Dime… ¿estabas con Connor?

El vaso se quedó a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios. Miró a Karin, quien le veía de forma traviesa mientras le señalaba con un tenedor para tarta.

-No diré nada, Anju –le sonrió pícaramente-, tú me ayudaste muchas veces con Usui-kun, creí que podríamos tener esa complicidad entre hermanas. Así que dime, ¿estabas con él?

Se limitó a asentir apenas perceptiblemente, con lo cual Karin soltó un pequeño gritito de felicidad y llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, sonrojándose débilmente.

-Me alegra tanto, Anju. Connor es muy lindo –se llevó un pedazo del postre a la boca-. Estoy segura de que tú también le gustas.

En respuesta, la peliplata se sonrojó. Karin terminó de comer el bocado y notó que la menor se ponía nerviosa, comenzando a jugar con el vaso entre sus manos mientras mantenía la vista gacha.

-No me sorprende que él me haya dado esto.

Le extendió un papel doblado, tomándolo con prontitud. Karin sonrió nuevamente mientras veía cómo leía lo escrito y lentamente brillaban sus ojos. Comprendió de inmediato que Anju estaba enamorada, enamorada de quien no debería estarlo, según sus padres. Elda había amado a un humano hace mucho tiempo y ella misma ahora amaba a Usui, ¿quiénes eran para negarse a que saliera con un vampiro?

-Oneechan…

-No te preocupes, Anju, no la leí, no sería correcto.

Karin le abrazó y luego recogió todo antes de salir, cerrando detrás de sí. Por su parte, Anju se paró, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Vio una sombra negra en el piso de la habitación y luego, escuchó tres débiles golpes en el vidrio de la ventana. Se volvió rápidamente para toparse con Connor del otro lado. Corrió hasta él y abrió la ventana, permitiéndole el paso.

-"Iré a verte en cuanto se marche tu hermana" –repitió palabra por palabra lo escrito en la carta.

-Fue arriesgado –le dijo.

-¿Acaso prefieres que me marche? –le miró fijamente, haciendo que se turbara.

-No… no dije eso… –agachó la mirada sonrojada.

-Me alegra oírlo.

El peliplata contempló con detenimiento todo el cuarto, notando que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, la noche en que los Windsor llegaron de Inglaterra y pasaron a visitar a toda la familia Marker, ahora Maaka. Se percató del cambio de apariencia de Anju, la cual parecía ahora un par de años mayor.

-Te ves linda –acarició su mejilla izquierda con un pulgar mientras le sonreía.

-A Ren no le ha gustado –comentó, mirándolo fijamente.

-No importa mucho, sino que a ti te guste… ¿te gusta?

-¿A ti te gusta? –se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

-Ohhh, vaya, ¿es por mí? Debo sentirme halagado.

-No… no dije eso…

Connor se rió ligeramente al ver su cara de turbación, luego simplemente le besó en los labios, como quería hacerlo desde hace mucho. Anju correspondió el beso, cerrando los ojos en cuanto sintió su contacto. Se separaron segundos después.

-Me gusta mucho –contestó a su pregunta-, pero también me gusta tu otro estilo; sin embargo, te ves linda con cualquier cosa que te pongas.

Ella volvió a turbarse ante ese comentario, por lo que deseó cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué le has dado un recado a mi hermana?

-Quería verte y disculparme por haberte metido en aprietos, más lo primero –sonrió ligeramente.

-Tú también debiste haber sido regañado.

-Sí, pero puedo con eso.

Le atrajo contra sí, abrazándola suavemente, le gustaba la forma en que cabía entre sus brazos y se recargaba sobre su pecho. Le tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo y volvió a besarle, necesitando probar esos labios de nuevo.

-Vaya, tal parece que has sido descuidado, Connor-kun.

Se separaron al escuchar la voz de Elda detrás de sí, sólo para topársela allí, mirándoles fijamente, su cara no era amigable.

~ƱΩƱ~

_-Yo nunca cumplí esa promesa…_


	10. Tus intenciones son tan misteriosas

Los ojos fijos de Elda reflejaban más de lo que podría expresar con palabras y eso Anju lo comprendió en el acto. No sabía si sería peor que sus padres se enteraran o que su abuela solucionara todo por su cuenta, de lo único que estaba segura era de que las cosas no terminarían bien para ellos. Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Connor se interpuso entre ambas vampiresas, protegiendo a Anju con su cuerpo y mirando sin miedo a la pelirrosa frente a él.

-Te sentirás orgulloso, ¿no es así, Connor-kun? –le miró Elda- Anju cree las mentiras que le has dicho, incluso yo misma debo de reconocer que has sabido jugar muy bien tus cartas.

-Te equivocas, Elda –respondió el otro.

-¿En qué? ¿En que es falso que vinieran huyendo de los Cazavampiros? Me costó mucho trabajo creer que los humanos podrían hacer abandonar a W4 su hogar cuando ya muchas veces había sido acorralado en el pasado y siempre salido adelante, por más insostenible que fuera la situación en la que se encontraran –comentó sin despegar su vista de la de él.

-Mis hermanos no están en condiciones de pelear, por si no te has dado cuenta –respondió.

-¿Qué me dices de Zorok? ¿También en Polonia la situación era tan alarmante? –se burló, conociendo que el vampiro polaco estaba en Japón.

-Tú sabes que él va dónde se le requiera, con tres W4 dormidos, hube de necesitar de él…

-¿Necesitar? –le interrumpió- Muérdete la lengua, Connor-kun, ningún integrante de W4 ha dicho antes tales palabras…

-¡Mira a tu alrededor, Elda! –se molestó- ¿Te parece poco creíble que en estas condiciones pueda hacer todo yo solo? ¡No somos unas máquinas invencibles, también nosotros podemos caer! ¡También nosotros sufrimos, también nosotros sentimos! ¡Aún cuando nos mostremos invulnerables ante los demás, lo único cierto es que nuestro cuerpo tiene un límite! ¡Mira a Aline y Brigitte! ¡¿Crees que unas niñas de su tamaño podrían enfrentar a una comunidad entera de licántropos furiosos? ¡Y aún así lo hicieron! ¡Sacrificaron su cuerpo para proteger a los vampiros de nuestra aldea! ¡¿Y qué dijeron ellos al ver sus cuerpos destrozados? ¡¿Sabes lo que dijeron, Elda?

Connor calló, luego de lo cual la habitación se tornó lúgubre. Ni Elda ni Anju pudieron articular palabra alguna, aunque por razones muy diferentes. La peliplata tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el respirar, mientras que la pelirrosa mantenía su postura, intentando no flaquear.

-Te lo diré, Elda… –se acercó a ella, tomando su rostro entre su mano izquierda, obligándola a verle a los ojos- "Si murieran, el poder de W4 sería nuestro…"

Anju sufrió al oír tales palabras. Después de todo lo que los Windsor hacían por los demás vampiros, después de exponer sus vidas por aquellos que aún no conocían, ¿cómo podrían tratarles de esa manera? ¿Quién estaba tan hambriento de poder para hacer o decir algo así?

-No me conmoverás con eso –respondió Elda, soltándose de su agarre- W4 está entrenado para mentir, para hacerles creer a los demás que sus palabras son reales…

-¡Claro! ¡Me encanta lucrar con el dolor de mis hermanas!

-Si es verdad eso, Connor… ellas no deberían estar con vida… ¿cómo lo explicas?

-Dylan y yo llegamos a tiempo… habíamos marchado juntos a América por un asunto de suma urgencia y al volver nos dimos cuenta de todo. Logramos recuperar sus cuerpos y trasladamos su esencia a uno nuevo…

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Connor? –le preguntó Elda- Todos sabemos que tienen prohibido hablar de sus misiones…

-¿De qué otra manera podrías confiar en mí? Es verdad que he hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco… me he infiltrado en varias comunidades, he fingido algo que no soy para obtener información y si las cosas se tornaban difíciles, incluso hube de matar… –se miró las manos, como si fueran armas a las cuales temía- incluyendo a vampiros…

-¿No sientes remordimiento por lo que acabas de decir? –le miró molesta Elda.

-¿Remordimiento? ¿Por unos vampiros que traicionarían a su comunidad si no se les detenía? ¿Tú sientes remordimiento por chupar la sangre de los humanos? ¿De humanos inocentes que no habían hecho mal alguno y que lo único de lo que eran culpables era de amar y cruzarse en tu camino?

Elda bajó la cara, sabiendo que todo era cierto.

-Sí, Elda, tengo remordimiento –respondió a su pregunta-. Nuestra última orden es exterminar, realmente intentamos hablar con ellos, realmente optamos por borrarles la memoria a todos los involucrados, realmente luchamos porque una guerra más temible no se desate… y cuando todo eso fracasa, cortamos la maleza desde la raíz.

-¿Así de simple? –volvió a verle.

-No… nunca fue simple… nunca ha sido simple ser un Windsor. El resto de los vampiros piensan que somos los Vampiros Máximos, los elegidos, los más poderosos, los privilegiados. Yo opino que estamos malditos… Muchos de ellos no estuvieron en esa reunión hace siglos… incluso tú, Elda, debiste haber sido apenas una bebé cuando todo ocurrió…

-La reunión donde los Windsor fueron elegidos… –murmuró Elda.

-Donde fuimos condenados… –le corrigió.

-No te hagas la víctima, Connor-kun, no puedes engañar a mi gusto –le miró molesta.

-¿Tu… gusto? –se confundió Anju.

-No me siento atraída por tu sangre, Connor… kun… –agachó la mirada, volviéndose más sombría su voz- Lo cierto es que… no amas a Anju…

La vampiresa retrocedió dos pasos al oír eso. Miró a Connor, sólo pudiendo apreciar su espalda, el chico no dijo palabra alguna, ni siquiera se movió.

-Connor… –murmuró.

-¿Le creerás, Anju? –escuchó de parte de él- ¿Creerás lo que ella te dice?

-Anju… –le llamó su abuela- ¿Qué es aquello que amas de Connor?

-¿Ehhh? –volteó a verle.

-¿Qué es aquello que amas de Connor, de este vampiro? ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Cuánto sabes de él? ¿Crees en sus palabras?

-No ha hecho nada para dañarme o a ninguno de ustedes –contestó segura-. Y quizás no le conozco de mucho tiempo, pero me gusta lo que sé ahora: que es un vampiro capaz de proteger a personas inocentes, un vampiro que ha sufrido mucho, un vampiro con buenas intenciones…

-¿Pensarás lo mismo después de saber que sólo eres una más de sus misiones? –le interrumpió Elda.

-Eso no es verdad… antes también lo creí… pero ya no… no más –volteó a ver a Connor, tomando su mano.

-Anju… –murmuró Connor, soltándose.

-Connor… –tres voces dijeron a coro.

Ahí estaban, esos ojos azules, mirándoles fijamente. Los tres Windsor restantes aparecieron de la nada en el centro de la habitación. Dylan llevaba un libro negro grueso en una mano, Brigitte portaba una pequeña bolsa del lado derecho y Aline cargaba un pequeño peluche entre sus manos, el cual era un conejo negro con ojos hechos de botones, uno rojo y otro azul, que inmediatamente se puso a hablar.

-Sabía que estaría aquí –comentó con una voz profunda pero burlona-, ¿cómo castigarán al niño desobediente?

-Connor… se te ha acabado el tiempo… si no has logrado lo que prometiste… olvídalo de una vez… –se acercó Aline, mirándole a los ojos.

-Obaasan, siempre arruinas mi diversión –musitó, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Connor-kun… ¿de qué está hablando? –le tomó de la gabardina la peliplata.

-Una chiquilla como tú no tiene derecho a llamarme "kun" –le miró despectivamente-. Te dije que jugabas con fuego y aún así, te acercaste, Anju Marker…

-Maaka –le corrigió, soltándole.

-¿Realmente creyeron que cambiando su apellido podrían esconderse por siempre? Tarde o temprano ellos vendrán por ti –le señaló con un dedo la frente, simulando una pistola-, y no serán tan bondadosos como yo.

-¿"Bondadoso"? ¿Llamas bondad a fingir que me querías? ¿Que era importante para ti? ¡Eso fue cruel, Connor… san! –le miró molesta.

-Fue muy amable de nuestra parte el venir desde Inglaterra a proteger a una chiquilla –continuó el peliplata-. Considérate afortunada, casi ninguna vampiresa recibe ese privilegio y menos aún el ser besada por un Windsor.

En respuesta, Anju le dio una fuerte cachetada, al tiempo que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Los demás observaron en silencio. Connor mantuvo la vista gacha, esperando por lo que tuviera que decir.

-¡No me importa que seas un Windsor o no! ¡Márchate, márchate de mi vista! ¡No quiero volver a verte, idiota!

Esas palabras, las mismas palabras que ella había mencionado. Las palabras escuchadas de sus labios, aquellas que le hicieron jurar algo que nunca cumplió. Pero ahora aún tenía oportunidad de redimirse, aún podía hacer algo al respecto. El vampiro fijó su mirada en ella, volviéndose de un carmín brillante, Anju retrocedió dos pasos.

-Te guste o no, W4 vino por ti; nos guste o no, la luna rosada se hará presente pronto debido a la alineación de Marte; para bien o para mal, vendrás con nosotros –le tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

-¡Me haces daño! –se molestó aún más.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Al instante, Ren apareció, interponiéndose entre ambos y liberando a su hermana del agarre del otro vampiro. Los Windsor miraron sin actuar, sabían que Connor podía manejar la situación y, de no ser así, probaba que ya no les era de utilidad, por lo que debería ser desechado.

-Aléjate –los ojos del adolescente brillaron, mirando a Ren, quien de pronto se sintió a merced de él, obedeciéndole mansamente.

-¿Onii… chan? –le miró Anju, notando que estaba en un trance.

-Anju…

Escuchó la grave voz de Connor, esa voz que te cautivaba de inmediato. La peliplata cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos, negándose a ser sometida de esa manera. De pronto, oyó la voz de Connor en su mente.

-_Anju… si alguna vez he necesitado que confíes en mí, es justo ésta… por favor… abre los ojos… prometo no hacerte daño y contarte todo después… si alguna vez creíste en mis palabras… si alguna vez creíste en mis acciones… por el cariño que me tienes… por el cariño que te tengo…_

¿Confiar o no hacerlo? ¿Después de todo lo escuchado? ¿Después de todo lo visto? ¿Después de tantas acusaciones? Y entonces recordó las palabras de Karin, si su hermana confiaba en el cariño de Connor, ella también lo haría. Sintió cuando Connor la tomó de ambas muñecas y se puso frente a ella, abrió los ojos con lentitud topándose con dos brazas de carbón al rojo vivo y luego… luego esa mirada del ámbar otra vez.

-Vendrás con nosotros –dijo sin titubear.

-Sí… –respondió quedamente.

-¡Anju!

Elda quiso interferir, pero Connor simplemente le miró con esos ojos rojos y dio una corta orden:

-Duerme…

El cuerpo de Elda se desplomó ante ellos, Connor se quitó la gabardina y se la puso a Anju, quien mantuvo la vista gacha todo el tiempo, temiendo que los demás notaran que no estaba siendo controlada. El peliplata simplemente le abrazó, rodeándola por completo y trasladándola a su habitación en la mansión que los Windsor compraran. Luego de ello se separó y, con el mismo tono glacial, agregó:

-No salgas, espera por mí.

Anju llevó una mano hasta su corazón, sintiendo cómo le latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Ren siendo controlado con tanta facilidad y a Elda desplomarse como una vampiresa débil. Indudablemente los Windsor tenían más poder del que se esperaba, pero si Connor no les había matado ni hecho daño alguno, entonces aún podía confiar en él. O al menos eso quería creer…

**o0o**

-¡Connor-kun es muy astuto! –se burló el conejo- Casi podría decir que es inteligente… pero estoy seguro de que ustedes notaron todo, ¿no… mis señores?

Un viento helado se levantó en la habitación, envolviendo a los niños, cuando se calmó, en ese mismo sitio se hallaban tres bellos jóvenes. Las gemelas tenían el cabello más largo, Dylan poseía una mirada cautivadora y algunos mechones rebeldes caían por su rostro.

-Eso se acaba hoy mismo… –musitó Aline, mirando detenidamente y con rabia el cuarto, donde los muñecos le devolvieron la misma mirada- Connor debe volver a ser el de antes, sino… será destruido…

La rubia miró el juguete de una bruja sobre la cabecera de la cama, que explotó apenas recibió contacto visual, uno a uno el resto siguió el mismo destino. Los otros Windsor parecieron disfrutar de la acción realizada.

-¿Qué haremos con Ren y Elda Marker? –preguntó Brigitte, acercándose al Playboy, quien seguía en un estado de estupor.

-Necesitaremos alimento –se relamió los labios Aline, acercándose al cuello del vampiro.

-¿Sin control, obaasan? –la voz de Connor se burló de ella y sólo en unos instantes estaba de nuevo allí.

-Tardaste –avisó Dylan, con una sonrisa ególatra- ¿Dónde está la avecilla?

-En la mansión –comunicó.

-Ahora sólo falta la pieza final, ¿no? –se burló el rubio, retomando su lectura.

-Me encargaré de los Marker –comunicó sin brindar oportunidad a una objeción.

-¿De todos ellos? –preguntó Brigitte, recargando su rostro en la mano derecha- ¿No podemos tomar un pequeño aperitivo antes?

-Ya hemos llamado mucho la atención –colocó una mano sobre Ren, de la cual salió un brillo plateado durante unos segundos-. Lo mejor será que todos olviden lo visto y oído esta noche… que olviden que W4 vino a Japón… y que alguna vez tuvieron una hija llamada Anju…

Connor se inclinó sobre Elda, repitiendo la operación; bajó las escaleras, llegando hasta la sala, donde Henry y Carrera tomaban sangre, borrándoles la memoria en sólo segundos y luego subió hasta el cuarto de Karin. Instantes después, la habitación de la peliplata era destruida, quedando en su lugar sólo cacharros amontonados, como si siempre hubiera sido un almacén.

-Sabes lo que esto significa, Connor-kun –se burló el peluche de Aline.

-Lo sé…

El conejo negro comenzó a emitir una sonora carcajada.

**o0o**

Anju esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Connor, quería saber qué pasaba, por qué tanto secreto, qué escondían los Windsor y sus padres en relación con la luna rosa. La puerta se abrió, entrado por ella el vampiro de cabellera plateada.

-Anju…

Sin esperar contestación de su parte, el chico le abrazó. La vampiresa se sorprendió por este hecho, él se recargó en su hombro, oyendo el suave latir de su corazón y sintiendo su tranquila respiración.

-Los Windsor despertaron… –le comunicó.

-Creí que aún faltaba mucho para ello –contestó la otra.

-Así es… los despertaron…

-¿Quién?

-Eso no importa, Anju, te protegeré, lo juro… –se separó de ella, tomando ambas manos entre las suyas- Pero debes confiar en mí, ¿confías en mí, Anju?

-Sí… –murmuró.

Connor le besó. Le besó de una manera dulce, tierna, delicada, lenta. Era un beso muy casto, un beso que nunca antes había experimentado y, aún así, muy triste, muy nostálgico. Quería que el mundo se detuviera, que dejara de girar y quedarse así más tiempo, probando la suavidad de los labios del peliplata, degustando su sabor, sintiendo cada una de las mariposas en su estómago, pero él se separó. Sonrió dulcemente y retiró un cabello rebelde de su rostro.

-Te amo… Anju…

Fue lo último que oyó antes de caer presa de sus ojos rojos. La chica movió los labios, tratando de detenerle, pero las palabras no salieron de ellos.

-Olvida, Anju… –le dijo- olvida que eres una Marker… olvida a tu familia… olvida estos días que pasamos juntos… olvida que me quieres… Olvídame…

Luego, cayó dormida sobre la cama. Connor besó su frente antes de salir del cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de sí con lentitud.

-¿Estarás ahí toda la noche? –preguntó en voz alta.

-Sólo el tiempo que sea necesario… –respondió Dylan- En realidad, esperaba por ti… rompiste las reglas…

-Lo sé…

-_Honor…_ dejaste ilesos a los Maaka.

-No me arriesgaría a matar si no hay necesidad –contestó sin voltear a verle.

-Pero no fue eso lo que te motivó, sino el saber que ella jamás te lo perdonaría…

-Piensa lo que quieras…

-_Iniciativa…_ no seguiste las órdenes dadas por Él.

-Creí que mi plan era más seguro.

-No existimos para creer… sino para obedecer…

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos asì?

-Eso no lo decides tú…

-Ni tú…

-_Sentimentalismo…_ quieres a Anju.

-Puedo manejar mis emociones…

-La cuestión es, oniisan… que no deberías tener…

Connor no respondió.

-_Rastro…_ los demás Maaka notaron tu presencia y te vieron…

-Así lo decidí yo.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajamos así?

-Este fue un trabajo diferente…

-_Torpeza…_ no ocultaste tus acciones cuando Elda te descubrió.

-Pensaba borrarle la memoria.

-Falso… –murmuró en su oído- ¿Sabes lo que se le hace a las armas rotas?

Connor miró el piso, sabía por dónde iba todo eso. Dylan se cargó de un aura oscura, le miró con detenimiento y luego le enterró la mano por la espalda como si se tratara de una espada. La sangre de Connor inundó el piso con prontitud, el aire se fue de sus pulmones y cayó de rodillas ante él, lo último que pudo ver frente a sí fue los ojos rojos de Aline y Brigitte, luego todo se nubló.


	11. Nuestra partida es tan misteriosa

El reloj de la torre norte dio ocho campanadas, despertándole de inmediato. Se sentó en la cama y esperó pacientemente. Apenas hecho lo anterior tocaron quedamente a su cuarto, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un joven alto y delgado. Reverenció una vez antes de acercarse, llegando a su lado, le ayudó a levantarse y empezó a cambiarle, colocándole la ropa que se encontraba en una silla de terciopelo a su lado. Terminó de vestirle y colocó los zapatos negros, se dirigió al tocador a la derecha de la cama y tomó un cepillo, esperando a que ella se sentara para comenzar a peinarle. La acción volvió a suceder en silencio, sin que ninguno dijera palabra alguna. Apenas terminó ello hizo una última reverencia antes de salir del cuarto. La puerta no tardó en abrirse nuevamente.

-Señorita –le llamó una joven de larga cabellera rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó calmadamente.

-El automóvil nos espera en la planta baja –avisó–, quería saber si estaba lista.

-Qué molesta… –se quejó, parándose de su asiento y colocándose una mano en la cadera.

-Lo siento, Señorita, sabe que debemos ser puntuales –se disculpó, reverenciando.

-Bajaré cuando me dé la gana… –se acomodó el cabello, luego le miró con autosuficiencia– ¿Algún problema con ello?

-Ninguno… –volvió a reverenciar– Con su permiso.

Salió del cuarto, dejándole a solas. La chica corrió las cortinas de la ventana y miró a través del cristal, fuera contempló la luna casi llena de una débil tonalidad rosa. Su corazón trabajó más rápido de lo usual, como si un magnetismo inexplicable actuara sobre ella, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió de medio lado.

**o0o**

-¿Y bien? –preguntó un joven en cuanto hubo llegado.

-Se comportó como una niña caprichosa… –fue su respuesta, sentándose frente a él.

-Se supone que eso es… –le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso no me hace gracia… –le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

-Tranquila, pronto acabará todo –avisó, dirigiendo la mirada al techo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Aún así, no estoy acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de alguien más que no sea Él –explicó, contemplando un florero a la mitad de la mesa donde se hallaban unas rosas rojas.

-Esta misión es un poco diferente a las habituales, normalmente nunca pasamos tiempo juntos, ha sido interesante… –contestó.

-¿Interesante? Podría verse así… pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podré soportar esto… –apretó una flor, arrancándole los pétalos.

-El que se enoja pierde –sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró una figura alta y delgada, miró a los presentes de manera sumisa y comentó a media voz:

-¿He de llevarle el desayuno a la Señorita?

-No dio órdenes de ello… –recibió de respuesta por parte de una rubia sentada en un rincón.

-Si se te necesita, te llamaremos… –dijo la otra.

-Sí –inclinó la cabeza antes de salir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más le tendrás así? –preguntó el chico.

-Deja de cuestionarme, Dylan –espetó molesta, sin despegar la mirada del sitio por el cual saliera.

**o0o**

Entró en el pequeño cuarto ubicado detrás de la mansión, en él apenas había una pobre cama de madera, una ventana a su izquierda, una mesita y una silla. Se sentó en la cama, fijando la mirada en el piso polvoriento. Soltó un suave suspiro y miró a través de la ventana, un murciélago pasó volando y luego se perdió en la negrura de la noche.

**o0o**

Fue hasta la cabecera de su cama donde se hallaba una pequeña cuerda de la cual tiró, sonando una campanilla en el cuarto de servicio. Sólo segundos después se aparecía un muchacho rubio en la habitación, quien reverenció y dijo con voz suave:

-¿Sí, Señorita?

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin tocar antes? ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces antes! –le miró molesta la chica peliplata frente a él.

-Lo siento, lo he olvidado… –sonrió sin que lo notara.

-Di que quiero el transporte listo en dos minutos frente a la entrada. Y que alguien me acompañe, el resto viajará detrás de nosotros, ¿comprendido? –ordenó.

-Sí, Señorita –contestó sumisamente–. ¿Quién debería acompañarle?

-El más capaz de ustedes, si eso te dice algo… –se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, Señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-Que lleven algo para el viaje –dio media vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Enseguida –se retiró.

Dylan reverenció una vez más antes de salir, cerró con suavidad la puerta, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y comunicó telepáticamente al resto de los Windsor que debían reunirse en la cocina. En sólo un parpadeo se encontraba allí, las gemelas se hallaban sentadas a la mesa e instantes después Connor apareció.

-La Señorita ha dado órdenes para el viaje. Debemos partir en dos minutos y alguien deberá viajar con ella, el resto iremos aparte –notificó.

-¿Iremos? –preguntó Brigitte.

-Bueno, luego de mi "pequeña" entrada en su habitación, dudo que le agrade la idea de que sea yo el que le acompañe –sonrió de medio lado.

-Tampoco lo haré yo –se cruzó de brazos Aline, luego volteó a ver al peliplata–. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que Connor pruebe su utilidad.

Se escuchó una risa profunda en el cuarto, los vampiros voltearon al sitio del cual provenía, topándose con el peluche en forma de conejo, el cual se hallaba sentado en la alacena. Alzó la cabeza contemplándoles con sus ojos bicolores y luego señaló al de mirada ámbar.

-¿Recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez? ¿Realmente quieres arriesgarte, Aline?

La rubia se mordió el labio y dijo con voz autoritaria:

-Connor, prepara los automóviles y ten lista la comida de la Señorita. Avísale después.

-Sí –reverenció antes de desaparecer.

La risa ahogada del conejo volvió a escucharse, lentamente se puso de pie y acercó hasta ellos en un sólo salto, quedando a la mitad de la mesa. Los tres pares de ojos azules le contemplaron detenidamente.

-Si Él no se hubiese confiado, si ella no hubiese convivido tanto con Caden y si Caden no hubiese olvidado que era la Doncella de su Señor, entonces nada hubiera pasado, entonces esa tragedia no hubiera ocurrido… ¿quieres perder a otro hermano, Aline? –le contempló burlonamente– ¿Podrías soportarlo?

La rubia le miró impotente.

-Él fue muy amable al permitir tu propuesta, pero eso no significa que haya olvidado la ofensa, es imposible olvidar cuando un arma se rompe porque… tu sabes… se vuelve inservible… Jejejejeje… –soltó otra carcajada y luego, calló de pronto, su voz se hizo grave– Te lo pondré de esta manera para que lo entiendas, chiquilla: Fallen en esta misión, cometan otro pequeño error y pueden olvidarse de Connor.

**o0o**

Terminó de ultimar los detalles que Aline le había encomendado. Dio órdenes a los dos conductores de la limosina y un pequeño coche para no dejar ningún cabo suelto y fue inmediatamente a la puerta de la joven vampiresa, tocando quedamente. Esperó unos segundos hasta que le fue permitido entrar. La chica estaba contemplando la luna, dándole la espalda, el vidrio reflejaba su rostro.

-Llegas tarde… –avisó molesta.

-Perdone, Señorita.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Sí, Señorita.

-Bien, vayamos.

Descendieron lentamente por las escaleras, las puertas fueron cerradas detrás de ellos con simplemente una mirada. La peliplata se colocó unos guantes blancos mientras caminaba, llegando hasta la entrada de la impecable mansión. Connor mantenía la mirada gacha en todo momento, andando sumiso detrás de ella.

En la entrada ya se encontraba el resto de los Windsor, quienes reverenciaron cuando le vieron llegar, Anju descendió las escaleras con lentitud hasta la limosina que le tenían preparada, el chofer mantenía la puerta trasera abierta, permitiendo su entrada. La vampiresa miró al resto.

-¿Quién vendrá conmigo? –preguntó.

-Yo, Señorita –indicó Brigitte.

-Bien, encárgate de mis cosas, no quiero falla alguna, ¿entendido? –se subió.

-Sí, Señorita –asintió, entrando detrás de ella.

El chofer cerró la puerta y subió al lugar del conductor. Los Windsor vieron cómo se alejaba, subieron en un pequeño carro donde otro hombre conduciría, aunque no hubo protocolo alguno antes de su arribo. Cuando ya los tres se hallaban allí e incluso el peluche ocupaba un puesto, Aline dijo:

-Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, Connor.

-Escucho –musitó quedamente.

-No volverás a hacerte cargo de la Señorita, Dylan se encargará de ello, tú preocúpate únicamente de tener lista su comida, el hospedaje y el transporte.

-Pensé que eso era trabajo de Zorok… –comentó.

-Zorok tiene otras órdenes ahora –comunicó cortantemente.

-De acuerdo.

-Por eso mismo, no vale la pena que nos acompañes, parte al aeropuerto a conseguir un vuelo privado para la Señorita, encárgate del arribo en Londres y de todo lo relacionado –notificó de brazos cruzados.

-Entendido… –reverenció antes de partir.

-Jejeje… –se oyó la risa burlona del conejo– Niña lista, muy lista, pero… ¿Crees que con borrarle la memoria y mantenerlo lejos de Anju sea suficiente? Aún cuando ninguno recuerde nada del otro y crean que siempre han sido ama y sirviente sin ningún trato personal, nada te asegura que Él le permita vivir. Y si sus órdenes fuesen otras… ¿te atreverías a ser tú la que deba destruir el arma rota? ¿Te atreverías a hacerlo con tus propias manos?

Los ojos bicolores se posaron en la rubia, cuya mirada se hallaba ausente, sin prestarle atención (o al menos eso fingía) al muñeco frente a sí. Dylan contempló en silencio sin entrometerse, después de todo, era posible que le pidieran a él asesinar a Connor, como hace tiempo hubo de hacerse con Caden.

**o0o**

Llegó del trabajo un poco más cansada de lo habitual, no había entendido porqué su novio se había comportado tan extraño o dicho cosas sin sentido, incluso su mejor amiga le había preguntado si se hallaba bien o tenía un problema en casa con su familia. No sabía a qué se refería con ello, sus padres no le prestaban mucha atención, Elda se había marchado por un tiempo y Ren tenía mucho sin ir a la casa, todo estaba bien. Continuó subiendo los escalones a su cuarto cuando escuchó un pequeño golpeteo del cuarto de limpieza. Abrió la puerta con mano temblorosa y encendió la luz para darse cuenta que no había nada fuera de sitio. Iba a marcharse cuando volvió a escuchar lo mismo, dio media vuelta notando que un baúl era la fuente del sonido. Con miedo y tragando grueso tomó una escoba y acercó al objeto, lentamente llevó su mano hasta él y, al abrirle, se topó con algo inesperado.

-¡Karin! ¡Cabeza hueca! ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrías allí dentro?

Abrió los ojos y quedó muda de la impresión. Frente a ella estaba un muñeco, de eso estaba segura (o quería creerlo), el cabello azul y cuchillo en mano llamó su atención, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para que le hablara y no sólo eso, sino que además supiera su nombre.

-¿Q-Qué es… esto? –logró articular.

-¡No hay tiempo para detalles, debemos apurarnos!

-¿Apurarnos para qué? –respondió automáticamente.

-¡Apurarnos en rescatar a Anju! –gritó, saliendo del muñeco el espíritu de un hombre.


	12. Los planes son tan misteriosos

-¿Y esperas que te crea?

La cara de enfado de Ren era evidente. Cuando Karin le fue a buscar como loca por diferentes calles y sitios que frecuentaba no se esperó que el "asunto importante" del que quería hablar tuviera que ver con un espíritu salido de un muñeco. O con una hermana de la cual no recordaba nada.

Si bien es cierto que el Playboy no siempre mostraba sus emociones hacia la vampiresa, la verdad es que le tenía gran aprecio, por eso mismo se decía una y otra vez que él jamás podría olvidar a un integrante de su familia. A rastras fue llevado por Karin hasta la casa de sus padres, quienes se sorprendieron al verle. Tan sólo segundos después aparecía Elda, sombrilla en mano.

-¡Oh, Ren! –se abalanzó sobre él, aplastándolo– ¡Hace tanto que deseaba verte! ¡Y qué chico tan apuesto eres!

-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Henry.

-Karin me ha mandado llamar con urgencia, dice que debe decirnos algo importante –contestó alegremente, aún aferrada al brazo del vampiro.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ahora Carrera.

-Se trata de los Windsor…

Los Maaka voltearon al sitio de donde provenía la voz; parado a un lado de la ventana se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 28 o 29 años, tenía un cabello castaño desordenado que le caía casi hasta los hombros, mirada gatuna de color gris y una pequeña barba que le otorgaba un toque misterioso, vestía una camisa azul con chaqueta y pantalón gris. El desconocido se acercó a los presentes, mas al hacerlo se podía ver a través de él. Las caras de los vampiros no reflejaban un gran asombro, aunque por dentro lo sintieran.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué sabes de los Windsor? –le cuestionó Carrera pantufla en mano.

-Pueden decirme Boogie, he recibido ese nombre por tanto tiempo que ya el otro me resulta extraño… –masculló– Los Windsor han venido a Japón, han convivido con ustedes y se han llevado a Anju, borrándoles los recuerdos antes de marcharse.

Lo soltó todo, sin guardarse nada. No podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo cuando su querida Anju estaba lejos de allí y probablemente metida en un lío. Se sentía mal, debió hacer algo, enfrentarse a ellos, proteger a la peliplata; había fallado y todo era su culpa. De no haber estado encerrado en el baúl nada de eso había pasado ¡maldita la hora en que fue atrapado en ese muñeco! ¡Maldita la hora en que Connor llegó!

-¿Qué dices? –le miró Elda como si de una broma se tratase.

-¡Acaso debo repetirlo, vieja! –se molestó– ¡Ya le dije a la cabeza hueca de Karin que los Windsor se han llevado a Anju! ¡A nuestra Anju! ¡Debemos hacer algo al respecto! ¡Mientras tomamos el té el imbécil de Connor está con ella! ¡Así que muevan su trasero vampírico y vayamos de una puñetera vez!

¿Desde cuándo un espíritu menor le daba órdenes a un poderoso vampiro? ¿O a una familia entera de ellos? La sangre de Elda hervía al escuchar hablarle de esa forma, ¡jamás en su vida había sido insultada así! Antes de poder contestarle como se merecía, oyó la voz de Karin:

-Le creo, hoy en la escuela Usui, Maki y Winner me dijeron cosas muy extrañas, o al menos eso es lo que yo creía. Tengo fragmentos borrosos de cómo conocí a Usui, fragmentos borrosos de Maki siendo mordida, fragmentos borrosos de burlas hacia Winner por enamorarse de mí… y algo me dijo hoy, al entrar en el almacén, que algo me faltaba… incluso sentí nostalgia al toparme con ese muñeco que mantenía prisionero a Boogie.

-Si no van a confiar en mis palabras, al menos piensen un poco en los Windsor y su forma de actuar, ¿no creen que sería posible que hicieran algo de lo que les he dicho? –les miró el hombre.

-Aún si lo que dices es cierto, W4 nunca ha fallado una sola de sus misiones y si están en medio de una dudo que todos podamos siquiera interponernos, nos barrerán como mosquitos en un instante. Aquél que se mete con W4, cava su tumba… –sentenció Elda.

-¡Con un maldito demonio! –se molestó Boogie– ¡Jamás creí que ustedes le dieran la espalda a Anju! ¡Y menos tú, Ren! ¡Ella siempre ha sido tu consentida! ¡Y ahora debo aceptar quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados! ¡Malditos vampiros! ¡Por mí pueden pudrirse, me voy a buscar a Anju!

Boogie salió de la habitación, no podía entender cómo era posible que los Maaka actuaran de esa manera. Aún si era cierto el gran poder que tenían los Windsor, aún si no podía hacer nada contra ellos, aún si lo destruían los ingleses, debía al menos intentarlo. Traería a Anju de vuelta o fallaría en el intento.

-¡Boogie, espera!

Karin llegó a su lado en unos instantes, la chica se veía decidida, algo muy poco usual en ella. Esa mirada sólo la había visto contadas veces y en todas ellas la vampiresa demostró tener más perseverancia de lo que creía. Al sentirse observada de esa manera no pudo sino turbarse, sonrojándose violentamente, extendió la mano dejando ver un broche roto de un muñeco de nieve, era el mismo que le arrojó a la peliplata luego de que mordiera a Maki, sí, recordaba perfectamente que hubo de comprar otro idéntico para su hermanita.

-Encontré esto en uno de mis cajones… –explicó– Jamás uso este tipo de cosas…

-¿Me crees, verdad? –preguntó quedamente.

-Sí, creo en lo que me has dicho… –contestó segura– Pero no podemos hacerlo solos.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Tenemos que ir con Winner. Para derrotar a un vampiro, nada como un cazavampiros.

**oOo**

¿Cómo podía decir eso? Ren salió del cuarto, debía volver rápido con su chica y disculparse por la manera tan grosera en que se lo había llevado Karin. Aún así, las palabras de ese espíritu estaban todavía retumbando sus oídos, estaba completamente seguro de recordar a una hermanita si acaso la había tenido, confiaba plenamente en que nunca olvidaría algo tan importante. Caminó por el pasillo dispuesto a salir por la puerta principal.

-_Onii-chan__…_

Se detuvo justo en el momento en que sujetaba el pomo de la puerta. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué de pronto los colores desaparecían? Todo parecía suceder en blanco y negro, se vio caminando por el pasillo nuevamente, aunque lucía un poco más joven; era como ver una película que repetía la noche en que decidiera marcharse de casa, pero… algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué parecía que había algo fuera de lugar? ¿Por qué sentía que faltaba algo allí? La escena se repetía una y otra vez, salía por la puerta sin mirar atrás, eso podía recordarlo perfectamente.

-No… –se dijo– No fue así como ocurrió…

-_¡Onii-chan!_

Esa voz… ¿de dónde venía esa voz? Era él, caminando por el pasillo, era él, deteniendo sus pasos a la mitad de su recorrido, era él, siendo alcanzado por una pequeña, era él, manteniendo la vista gacha mientras ella llegaba a su lado.

-_¡Onii-chan! ¡No te vayas!_

¿Por qué, por qué le dolía tanto ver ese rostro cubierto en lágrimas? Se vio ahí, parado impasible, inmutable mientras que ella se aferraba con desesperación a la manga de su saco. ¿Por qué, por qué no reaccionaba de ninguna manera? Ohhh, sí, lo hizo. Volteó a verla, a clavar una mirada tan fría como el hielo en la niña que le sujetaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

-_Suéltame, Anju__…_

-_¡No quiero que te vayas, nii-chan!_

Su voz, sentía que algo se desgarraba dentro de él.

-Reacciona… –murmuró, clavado como estaba mientras veía esa cruel representación– Escúchala…

-_Es lo mejor…_

-No… no es cierto, no tiene que ser así… –murmuró, aún cuando sabía que no le podían escuchar.

-_¡Nii-chan! Por favor…_

-_¡Vamos, Anju!_

Vio cómo la empujaba lejos de sí, arrojándola al piso. Quería golpearse a sí mismo. Quería romperse todos los huesos. Y se contuvo porque sabía que no podía, no podía hacérselo a un recuerdo, no podía por más que quisiera. Apretó con tal fuerza los puños que se clavó las uñas de las manos, brotando de ellas el líquido escarlata; se mordió con tal fuerza la lengua para no gritar maldiciones que pudo sentir el sabor del hierro de su sangre. Su estómago se revolvió al verse actuar de esa manera y algo dentro de él se quebró al ver ese infantil rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Y sabía que el otro Ren pensaba igual porque vio en su cara el arrepentimiento, aún cuando se volteó rápidamente para que la niña no lo notase. Salió de la casa dando un portazo, dejándola en la misma posición. Ella tenía tal cara de incredulidad, realmente no podía aceptar que su querido hermano hubiese actuado de esa manera.

-_Onii__… chan…_ –murmuró.

Todo se desvaneció. Así como había llegado, así se había marchado ese espejismo. Se vio de pronto en la calle, fuertemente abrazado a una chica de larga cabellera ensortijada y mirada coqueta, iban camino al apartamento de ella. Ahora que recordaba, ella era su primer chica, la primera de la cual comiera luego de marcharse de casa. Subieron las escaleras con rumbo a su destino, antes de abrir la puerta se toparon con la misma niña peliplata.

-_Onii-chan__…_

-_¿Quién es ella, Ren?_

-_Mi hermanita, descuida, en un momento estaré contigo…_

La joven entró en el cuarto mientras le miraba provocativamente. La menor no pareció inmutarse, como si no se diera cuenta de ello o acaso sólo no le importaba. Él le clavó la mirada y ella le devolvió una tan cálida, tan expresiva.

-_Vuelve a casa…_

-_¿De nuevo con lo mismo?_

-Imbécil… –se dijo– Hazle caso…

-_Vuelve, te lo suplico…_

-_No lo haré, entiéndelo._

-_¿Por qué?_

Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no volver a casa? ¿Por qué esas ganas enormes de separarse de sus padres cuanto antes?

-_No lo entenderías…_

-_¿Entender qué, Ren? Aún si estás molesto con nuestro padre por enviarte tan lejos a estudiar, ¿por qué nos haces pagar a nosotras? Karin y yo te extrañamos…_

Sí, ¿por qué las hacía pagar a ellas? ¿Por qué en vez de castigar al viejo la había tomado contra esas niñas que no tenían la culpa de nada? Y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba ella, de pie frente a él, a kilómetros de casa sin permiso de nadie, pidiéndole que regresara. ¿A cambio de qué? De esa mirada fría que le dedicaba en ese momento, indicándole que no cambiaría su decisión sólo porque ella supiera la verdad detrás de todo.

-_Te extraño… Por favor… Te lo ruego…_

-_Deberás aprender a acostumbrarte a esto…_

Entró en el apartamento sin dirigirle una última mirada, sabía que no podía o se desboronaría. Cerró la puerta quedamente y se recargó en ella, ocultando la vista bajo su cabello. A pesar de la pared, él pudo oír claramente los sollozos de la niña del otro lado y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Egoísta… –volvió a recriminarse.

Por tercer ocasión lo que le rodeaba cambió, se encontraba ahora en la alcoba de una chica, una alcoba con peluches por doquier, sábanas ligeramente perfumadas y un tocador enorme al estilo Victoriano donde podían apreciarse cintas para el pelo de color negro y un cepillo hermosamente decorado. No sabía la hora exacta pues los rayos del sol que se colaban decían muy poco ¿era el amanecer o era el ocaso? De cualquier manera vio una sombra parada en el balcón e instantes después se reconoció entrando sin hacer ruido. Caminó despacio hasta la cama donde una joven dormía profundamente, su largo cabello platinado le caía en desorden y sus níveos brazos podían distinguirse debido al camisón que usaba.

-_Anju…_

Se sentó en silencio a su lado, contemplándola mientras dormía. Los muñecos le miraron en silencio, sabiendo que esa escena se repetía todos los días (¿o todas las noches?) y callando sobre lo mismo luego de que el vampiro se los pidiera.

-_¿Cómo ha estado?_

-_Bien… Karin le ha traído un nuevo sabor de tarta del trabajo…_

El muñeco de cabello azul que se encontraba entre los brazos de la vampiresa respondió a su duda. Le contempló atentamente, notando la devoción que tenía para acudir a diario o la estupidez por hacerlo a escondidas, realmente no sabía cuál le impresionaba más.

-_¿Y le ha gustado?_

-_Le gusta todo lo que esa cabeza hueca le trae…_

-_Cierto…_

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, el vampiro contemplando su suave respiración y el muñeco observando cada una de sus facciones, como si quisiera con ello leer sus pensamientos. Por fin él se enderezó no sin antes besar suavemente su frente, caminó hasta la ventana dispuesto a irse.

-_¿No te gustaría venir después?_

-_No…_

-_¿Tanto miedo te da enfrentarte a ella?_

-_No…_

-_¿Entonces? Ella mira todos los días el que fue tu cuarto, entra en él y se recuesta en tu cama aún cuando hace mucho que tu olor se ha ido… ¿y tú no puedes hacerle una visita mientras está despierta? ¿Quieres seguir haciéndolas como si de un ladrón te tratases? Eres su hermano… ella te extraña…_

-_Y yo a ella… pero no puedo venir… no aún… no hasta que pueda perdonarme…_

-_Ella ya te perdonó…_

-_Me refería a mí mismo…_

-Orgulloso… –masculló molesto.

Sí, era cierto. Todo eso había pasado. Hasta que pudo tragarse ese maldito orgullo, hasta que pudo mantener la cara en alto cada vez que la veía, sólo hasta ese momento no se atrevió a volver a la casa. Iba muy de vez en cuando y siempre rápidamente, pero aún cuando nadie lo supiera, todas las noches (¿o días?) acudía a esa cita silenciosa, acudía a ver a su pequeña, a su niña, a su hermanita. Porque Anju era su rayo de luz, porque siempre sería su consentida.

Fue como si todo llegase a su mente de golpe. El arribo de los Windsor. La llegada de Elda. Las escapadas de Anju. La sangre en Isu-kun. El encierro de Anju en su cuarto. Esos ojos rojos… esos malditos ojos rojos…

-_Ren__… realmente no sé si puedas acceder a estos recuerdos…_ –la maldita voz del inglés estaba en su cabeza, sin saber cómo era posible– _Confío plenamente en que puedas hacerlo. Borré de la memoria de tu familia todos los recuerdos de Anju, pero no lo he hecho con los amigos de Karin ni me deshice de Boogie, espero ellos puedan sacarlos de este trance. Para cuando escuches esto quizás sea muy tarde, los Windsor nos habremos llevado con nosotros a Anju a Inglaterra. Debes venir por ella, la luna rosada se hará presente en sólo unos días, no contamos con mucho tiempo. __**Él**__ quiere a Anju… ha visto en Anju lo mismo que hace siglos vio en otra vampiresa y por lo cual estuvo dispuesto a matar a Caden… Quizás yo ya no viva para cuando llegues por atreverme a posar los ojos en la que desea sea su Doncella… Si yo llego a faltar, tú eres el único que puede proteger a Anju… Éste es mi plan, escucha atentamente…_

**oOo**

-¿Qué te pasa? Has actuado raro todo el viaje –clavó divertida sus ojos en la figura frente a ella.

-Quiero a Connor… –soltó de la nada.

-¿Y? –alzó una ceja– ¿Acaso te has enamorado de tu hermano? Mira que eres patética…

-Hace tiempo me crucé de brazos ante Caden… –le interrumpió– No hice nada cuando Él dijo que merecía la muerte por atreverse a desbaratar sus planes.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –se molestó con el tono que estaba usando.

-Ahora no estoy dispuesta a sentarme viendo cómo me arrebatan a Connor. No pienso perder a otro hermano sólo por una niñita… le salvaré, quiera o no, aún si eso significa mi destrucción… –la rubia le contempló fijamente, clavando sus ojos rojos en ella.


	13. Tu pasado es tan misterioso

Caminó seguro por el lugar sin formarse en la larga fila que llevaba a la ventanilla, las personas se molestaron y comenzaron a gritar insultos que poco le importaban. El atuendo negro consistente en pantalón y saco intachablemente planchados, junto con esos zapatos del mismo color, contrastaban perfectamente con la camisa blanca abrochada hasta el último botón, unos guantes tan inmaculados terminaban el atuendo; en el saco llevaba un prendedor del lado izquierdo que representaba a una W dorada dentro de un círculo, dando muestra de su rango.

-Un avión privado a Londres –mencionó apenas llegó al frente.

Su voz sonaba tranquila y segura, la muchacha no pudo hacer nada cuando se topó con esos ojos rojos. Tecleó rápidamente en la computadora dispuesta a cumplir con su encargo. Los murmullos y gritos comenzaron a cansarlo, así que les dirigió una mirada carmín para silenciarlos en un segundo. Apenas todo estuvo listo dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a los pilotos que se encargarían de llevar a su Señorita. No pasó mucho antes de dar con el Airbus a380 y con aquellos que lo pilotearían. Una simple orden de eficacia al resto de los involucrados finalizó su cometido.

Consultó su reloj de plata de bolsillo, estaba a tiempo, como siempre. Sin embargo, cuando guardó el reloj sintió que algo faltaba. No, no podía ser, estaba seguro de que había cumplido con todos los requisitos, no había nada fuera de lugar. Negó con la cabeza ese pensamiento, se quedó en el centro del aeropuerto esperando por el equipaje y al resto de los Windsor. Vio a una pareja que se despedían con emotividad, la chica abrazaba fuertemente al joven mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello, susurrando algo en su oído.

Algo de esa estampa le causaba emotividad. Sin embargo, apartó rápidamente la vista, no era correcto mirar fijamente a los desconocidos. Sus ojos le traicionaron y regresaron hasta la pareja. El chico era rubio y alto, mientras que la joven, a la que apenas le distinguía la espalda, tenía una cabellera larga, ondulada y del color del trigo. Un dolor punzante en su cabeza llegó de pronto, impidiéndole concentrarse en un buen rato.

–_Estaré esperando por ti…_

La voz de una joven resonó en sus pensamientos, era una voz suave y cantarina que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero ¿dónde la había escuchado? ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿por qué no podía recordar el rostro de su dueña?

–Connor…

La voz de Aline le sacó de sus cavilaciones. La rubia estaba frente a él con esa mirada fría y filosa cual aguja de hielo. Trató de adoptar una postura digna de su cargo, debía mostrarse seguro y confiado, indicarle con sólo una mirada que todas las gestiones habían sido cumplidas, pero en vez de ello sintió a su cuerpo perder fuerza y se desplomó ante ella, siendo atrapado en sus brazos antes de tocar el suelo.

–¡Connor! –gritó al verle caer.

Sólo unas milésimas de segundo después la rubia le depositó en uno de los asientos del avión, apretó un botón que lentamente lo reclinó, transformándose en una cama. El vampiro comenzó a sudar frío y su respiración se hizo irregular, tenía los ojos cerrados y los colmillos se mostraban en cada jadeo del peliplata. Dylan llegó con sólo unos segundos de diferencia.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó mientras le ponía la mano en la frente, notando que ardía en fiebre.

–Se desmayó en el aeropuerto… –avisó, contemplándole fijamente– Por lo demás, no sé nada.

–La Señorita y Brigitte ya están acomodadas, sólo falta recibir la orden de la Torre de Control, partiremos en unos minutos –le informó seriamente.

–Está bien, vigila que todo se lleve a cabo de acuerdo a lo planeado –dijo sin dejar de mirar al peliplata, tomando su mano.

–Pensé que ése era tu trabajo –cuestionó.

–¡Sólo hazlo! –volteó a verle, dedicándole una mirada de enfado.

–También es mi hermano… –hizo ver, casi en un susurro– No me puedes pedir que me aparte viéndolo en ese estado

–No vi que te preocupara cuando le clavaste la mano por la espalda –soltó ponzoñosa, mirándole con enojo.

–¿Entonces planeabas hacerlo tú? –le devolvió– Lo hice porque ambos sabemos que ni tú ni Bridgitte tendrían el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Lo hice porque sus dudas les harían errar el ataque, lastimando un órgano vital. Lo hice porque de no habernos atrevido, Él se encargaría de ello y entonces borraría su existencia. Lo hice porque la ira de Él no le permitiría moderarse… No te atrevas a decir que no me importa…

La rubia volvió a mirar al peliplata, cuyo estado no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Llevó su mano aún aferrada a la de Connor hasta su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola, al tiempo que derramaba una sola lágrima. Dylan no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

–Que Brigitte no se entere… no sé qué haría si descubre su condición… –ordenó.

–¿Temes que ella también te odie? –sonrió, mostrando los colmillos– ¿Temes que te odie como lo hago yo? Fue tu culpa, llevaste su cuerpo al límite, sabes perfectamente que nuestro poder se ve disminuido si no nos alimentamos de nuestro tipo de sangre y, aún así, le dejaste sin probarla por más de un año; luego me obligas a dañarlo… ¿sabes cuánta sangre de él hay regada en la mansión? Es un milagro que no muriera allí… ¿o acaso se te olvida cuando dejaste a Caden morir de la misma forma? ¿Acaso…?

–¡Basta! –le calló– ¡Si no vas a hacer lo que te digo, si sólo vas a fastidiarme, entonces retírate! No necesito de tus reproches en este instante, Connor no necesita más gritos. Si sólo seguirás reclamándome, apártate de mi vista.

El rubio dio media vuelta, saliendo del sitio. Aline se sentó a su lado, contemplándole con detenimiento. No sabía qué hacer, no era como cuidar de una fiebre humana, sabía que el vampiro ante él se debilitaba más a cada instante, Dylan volvió a los pocos minutos, pulsando un botón que cerraba la puerta del lugar, incomunicándole del resto del jet privado. Se sentó a la cabecera del peliplata, sin dirigirle la vista a su hermana.

–Gestiones completas.

Como si eso hubiese sido suficiente, los pilotos avisaron el despegue y el avión remontó el vuelo.

**oOo**

–¡Ahhh, Karin-san! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo amablemente el rubio.

–Hola, Winner –devolvió el saludo–. Perdona que llegue sin avisar.

–¡De ninguna manera, Karin-san! ¡Eres siempre bienvenida! Después de todo, mi vida está consagrada a ti, como Romeo y Julieta, separados por sus familias, nuestro amor es inquebrantable.

–Tsk… –bufó Boogie, captando su atención– ¿Éste es el chico que dice estar enamorado de ti, cabeza hueca? Una vampiro produce sangre y un cazavampiros, vaya ironía.

–¡Apártate de ella, espíritu diabólico! –se interpuso entre ambos el rubio, sacando una cruz de entre sus ropas– ¡No dejaré que te lleves el alma de la dulce Karin-san! ¡One, two, three! ¡Tiembla ante el poder de Dios! ¡Te ordeno que regreses al mundo de las tinieblas del que saliste!

–¿En serio él nos va a ayudar a recuperar a nuestra Anju? –suspiró al ver cómo el rubio le amenazaba con la cruz desde diferentes ángulos.

–Winner –le llamó–, está bien, él es un amigo. En realidad venimos buscando tu ayuda.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte, mi amada Karin-san? –tomó ambas manos entre las suyas.

–Bien… tenemos un problema de… vampiros… –soltó.

**oOo**

Más valía que el plan del inglés funcionara, sino se arrepentiría toda su maldita vida inmortal. Renge coqueteó con la azafata, quien sin muchos problemas le permitió ingresar al avión sin boleto. El peliazul se sentó a un lado de la ventana, recargando su rostro en su mano derecha. Junto a él una muchacha tomó asiento, se notaba preocupada y deprimida pero, por primera vez desde que despertara como vampiro, Ren ignoró las pulsaciones que despedía; ahora mismo no le interesaba morderla y jugar con ella, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, repitiéndose mentalmente el plan ideado, esperando que funcionara.

_**Recuerdos**_

–¿A quién quieres más, Connor? –sonrió mientras le tomaba en sus brazos– ¿A mamá o a papá?

–¡Los dos! –esbozó en una sonrisa mientras extendía lo más que podía los brazos, queriendo corroborar con ello su respuesta– ¡A los dos los quiero mucho, mucho!

–¡Buen niño! –sonrió más ampliamente mientras le apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho– Tu mami está muy feliz de oír eso.

–¡Connor sólo quiere que mamá y papá sean muy felices! Porque si papi y mami son felices, Connor también lo es –sonrió el pequeño.

**~oOo~**

La fiebre continuaba elevada. Aline había traído un paño húmedo y entre ella y Dylan se encargaban de mojar la frente del peliplata, la chica dio media vuelta para cambiar el agua cuando oyó algo que le perturbó.

–Mamá…

Connor estaba soñando con su madre, volteó a verle pero incluso Dylan estaba en una situación parecida a la de ella. No se suponía que el vampiro recordase esas cosas, a ellos siempre les traía tristeza mirar el pasado, por eso preferían no hacerlo, no pensar en él. Dolía pensar en Caden, recordarlo, por eso mismo Él se había encargado de destruir todo lo relacionado con el Windsor y prohibió a los vampiros hablar de ese tema, porque sabía que si se tocaba mucho, los demás integrantes de W4 podrían rebelarse ante su poder.

Aline tuvo que sentarse, algo le sabía mal y definitivamente no era la sangre recién bebida de su última comida. Dylan le contempló en ese estado y tomó su mano, apretándola fuertemente, la rubia correspondió al gesto y bajó el rostro.

_**Recuerdos**_

Una explosión ensordeció el lugar. Lo único que podía distinguirse eran los gritos de varias gargantas a la vez, gritos que desgarraban el alma de quien los oyera. La joven vampiresa apretó fuertemente contra sí al pequeño de ocho años.

–Mamá, tengo miedo… –susurró.

–Tranquilo, Connor, mamá está aquí y ella te cuida, ¿sí? –trató de calmarle.

–Mamá, no llores… –le limpió con su pequeña mano las lágrimas que resbalaban de su mejilla.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ella entró un hombre moreno con una vestimenta bastante peculiar, toda la cual era negra. Usaba pantalones cortos, un manto de tres cuartos, una golilla alrededor del cuello, en su camisa se apreciaba una espada roja bordada con la punta hacia abajo, un collar con un crucifijo resplandecía a la mitad de su pecho; les miró con desprecio en los ojos y de entre sus ropajes sacó la misma arma.

–¡Les devolveré a las llamas del averno! –gritó mientras les amenazaba.

Sin embargo, antes de poderse acercar, una figura penetró rápidamente, interponiéndose entre él y los vampiros. Connor abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al distinguir a su padre, quien tomó el filo de la espada con una mano, sangrando inmensamente ante la herida.

–Huyan… –susurró.

La vampiresa salió del sitio con lágrimas en los ojos, sin mirar atrás, no deseaba hacerlo, sabiendo que posiblemente no volvería a ver al vampiro que tanto amaba. Corrió a la pequeña colina detrás de la casa, una de las más alejadas de la aldea y se escondió entre los árboles con el pequeño aún en brazos. Las casas ardían, habiendo sido quemadas por aquellos que se hacían llamar cazavampiros, quienes con ajos, agua bendita, estacas y espadas entraron en el pequeño pueblo austríaco en la frontera con Hungría.

–Mamá… ¿por qué están aquí? ¿Por qué nos odian tanto?

–Connor… –le acarició el rostro– Sé un buen niño y tápate los oídos…

Obedeció a lo que decía. Se sentía tan seguro en los brazos de su madre, aún si moría estaría a su lado, nadie los separaría. De pronto, al mirar al cielo vio una bandada de murciélagos, los cuales volaron en dirección al sitio de la tragedia, Connor desobedeció las órdenes de su madre y volteó, mirando lo que acontecía.

Un joven de mirada azul y pelo rubio descendió en ese instante a la mitad de la aldea, los cazavampiros se burlaron de su osadía, el chico no debía tener más de 15 o 17 años.

–Vaya que tienes agallas, chiquillo –se rió–, no sé si eres muy valiente o sólo estúpido.

Embistió contra él espada en mano pero no le dio, repitió la operación y volvió a fallar. Maldijo al darse cuenta de ello, no es que tuviera mala puntería, sino que el vampiro era demasiado rápido para él. Los demás hombres se lanzaron al ataque y ninguno acertó en el blanco. Lo que más les molestaba era que el desconocido estaba tranquilo y fresco, como si de un juego se tratara.

–¡Maldito mocoso! –gritó uno– ¿Te atreves a ir contra el Regimiento Imperial No. 50? ¿En contra del Regimiento de Alcaudete?

–Mi turno… –dijo.

Sólo unos minutos después los hombres yacían inertes en la tierra. Connor se impresionó con esa visión, era increíble que un solo vampiro hubiese derrotado a más de 30 cazavampiros sin cansarse en lo absoluto. Se separó de su madre y corrió colina abajo para contemplar mejor, sin acercarse mucho.

–¡Regresa, Connor! –le llamó la vampiresa.

–¡Yo también quiero eso, mamá! –le dijo alegremente– ¡Quiero defender a las personas que amo de cualquier peligro!

–¡Connor! –le llamó su madre.

Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde. De la casa semidestruida que minutos antes consideraran hogar salió el mismo hombre y sin que ninguno lo notara se acercó hasta la vampiresa, atravesándole la espada por atrás. La joven mujer abrió los ojos al sentir el dolor mientras que su vestido se teñía de rojo, bajó la mirada, contemplando el color carmín y se quitó lentamente el anillo matrimonial que usaba, apretándolo fuertemente entre la mano derecha.

–Tal vez me causaron muchos problemas, pero el Conde se enterará y mandará a más cazavampiros por ustedes, si creyeron que nosotros éramos un problema, esperen a ver a los verdaderos, nosotros apenas somos aprendices. Es una tristeza que mujer tan bella sea una bestia… –susurró en su oído.

Connor sintió que todo le daba vueltas cuando ese hombre le cortó la cabeza a su madre, su delicada mano perdió fuerza y dejó escapar el anillo plateado, empapándose de sangre. El hombre volteó a verle y se le acercó lentamente aún con el arma en la mano. El peliplata no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, estaba petrificado. Antes de poder llegar hasta el infante un rubio se interpuso, clavando en el cazavampiros una mirada asesina.

–¿Amenaza a un niño? Es realmente despreciable… –susurró.

El hombre se desplomó ante él después de ser atravesado con su propia arma sin saber exactamente cómo había pasado. El vampiro dio media vuelta, topándose su mirada azul con la ámbar de su otro igual.

–Lo siento, no pude llegar a tiempo, ¿estás bien?

–Mató a mis padres… –susurró.

–Yo…

–¡Ese monstruo mató a mis padres! –gritó molesto, agachando el rostro y apretando los puños– ¡No quiero que nadie más muera! ¡No lo deseo, quiero poder proteger a mis seres queridos!

El rubio le miró detenidamente, su sangre reaccionó ante él, se llevó una mano hasta la boca, tratando de reprimir el impulso que sentía. Era tan pequeño y aún así parecía seguro de sus palabras, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y se quitó algo que llevaba prendido en el lado izquierdo del pecho, con cuidado se lo colocó al pequeño vampiro. Connor se sorprendió al verlo. Era una W dorada en un círculo, que brillaba de una manera atrayente.

–Éste es el símbolo de los Windsor –le dijo, aunque todo vampiro sabía eso–. Es el símbolo del arma y escudo de aquellos que protegemos a los nuestros, ahora te pertenece. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Connor –dijo seriamente.

–Bien, Connor, no lo pierdas y no olvides lo que ahora me has dicho. Algún día regresaré a verte.

Un carruaje llegó hasta el centro del poblado, el rubio lo contempló calmadamente mientras la puerta se abría, una figura oscura de la que apenas podían contemplarse sus contornos se hallaba sentada en él, usaba una larga toga con capucha color vino.

El de ojos azules se arrodilló ante la figura, manteniendo la vista gacha unos minutos hasta que con un movimiento de la mano se le indicó que podía pararse.

–Vámonos –se dirigió al rubio.

El vampiro miró detrás de sí y sus ojos brillaron de un color carmín, apagando las llamas que aún ardían en las casas. Los demás sobrevivientes salieron de su escondite y al ver el carruaje conducido por dos caballos negros y un cochero encapuchado todo de negro, se inclinaron, mostrando su respeto por aquél que transportaba. Sólo Connor quedó de pie, absorto ante lo que veía.

–¿No te inclinas ante Él? –preguntó el rubio– Tienes valor, pequeño. Cuídate, Connor.

Subió a la parte delantera del carruaje, sentándose junto al conductor al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba lentamente. Connor aún pudo ver cómo esa figura misteriosa sonreía, mostrando unos colmillos blancos y afilados. Luego, el carruaje partió y se perdió en la negrura de la noche.

**~oOo~**

Aline y Dylan se habían quedado dormidos a un lado de Connor, a quien por fin la fiebre le había bajado y su respiración era suave y tranquila. Para que eso pudiera suceder ambos Windsor le habían dado a beber su sangre. Ellos eran Sangre Pura y por esa misma razón rara vez permitían que bebieran de ellos, así fueran sus hermanos y estuvieran muy débiles. Además, tanto Aline como Bridgitte estaban reservadas a ser el alimento de Él, sin dejar que nadie más les mordiera… hasta ahora. La rubia había quebrantado una regla aún más importante que las 5 de los Windsor y quizás sería castigada. Dylan lo sabía pero no diría nada, comprendía que Connor era más importante, ninguno quería perderlo.

El avión comenzó a descender lentamente. Los ojos del peliplata se abrieron despacio, parpadeando un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a la luz, se enderezó, contemplando a los dos vampiros que dormían y sonrió de medio lado. Se asomó a la ventana, mirando los techos de Londres nuevamente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, topándose ahí dentro con un anillo plateado que brillaba débilmente. Bufó al verle y lo tiró sin ver dónde caía. Cuando por fin el avión arribó al aeropuerto Aline y Dylan abrieron los ojos. Lo primero que distinguieron fue la espalda del vampiro, parado inmutable junto a la ventanilla.

–¿Connor? –llamó débilmente la rubia.

–Connor se ha ido… –respondió, volteando a verles y clavando su mirada azul en la de ellos– Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo… _hermana_.

* * *

**Después de sufrir un bloqueo mental horrible, por fin pude terminar este capítulo. Quizás hayan surgido unas dudas con el final, pero juro que aclararé todo en capítulos posteriores. Agregaré que lo acontecido en los recuerdos de Connor está basado en hechos reales. El Conde al que se refiere el cazavampiros es el Conde Juan Gil de Cabrera y Perellós, el primer cazavampiros del que se tiene registros, era un soldado perteneciente a las fuerzas armadas de Valencia que en ese momento (entre 1715 y 1738) se hallaban en la frontera de Austria y Hungría, combatiendo a los turcos, fue allí donde se toparía con un caso de vampirismo y se dedicó a combatirlos, abriendo las criptas y decapitando a aquellos que presentaran los síntomas característicos como piel suave, cabello y uñas bien cuidados y rastros de sangre circulante en las venas.**

**En 1714 era capitán del Regimiento Imperial No. 44 o de Ahumada, un año después es enviado a la frontera húngara, peleando contra los turcos. Entre 1721 y 1725 los Regimientos No. 50 y 44 son unidos en uno solo, que sería conocido como el Regimiento Imperial No. 50 o de Alcaudete. En algún punto de la historia al estar en una casa comiendo llegó un hombre y se sentó a comer a la mesa junto al dueño de la casa, quien se horrorizó. El Conde no se lo explicó, pero le causó curiosidad este hecho y más cuando a la mañana siguiente el amo estaba muerto. Fue allí cuando se enteró que ese hombre desconocido que causó horror en todos los presentes era el difunto padre del ahora occiso y que llevaba 10 años enterrado, que todos los días llegaba a la hora de la comida y que a la mañana siguiente moría la persona junto quien se hubiera sentado. Lo exhumaron y mató al vampiro, luego le llegaron más casos de vampirismo y se hizo famoso por combatirlos, pidió a la Iglesia que mandaran a alguien a inspeccionar los casos y enviaron a Doctores y otras personas.**

**Ignoro si su Regimiento posteriormente se dedicaría a la caza de vampiros, pero me pareció un buen dato. Espero les gustara. ¿Críticas? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Todos son bien recibidos!**


	14. La llegada a Londres es tan misteriosa

**Subiendo capítulo después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Me siento muy feliz de leer sus lindos comentarios. Una disculpa si esto ha tardado más de lo esperado, pero es que no me sentía a gusto con todos los inicios que había escrito y empecé de cero miles de veces antes de animarme con este resultado. Estamos descubriendo un poco más de todo lo que los Windsor ocultan bajo esa máscara y, finalmente, ha aparecido Caden.**

**Gracias a _Honey Maaka_ y _yuric09_ por comentar, chicas, ¡me hacen muy dichosa! Sin más, espero disfruten de la trama.**

* * *

–¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Aline al verle caminar hacia la calle, sin atreverse a entrar en el automóvil que estaba esperándoles.

–¿Realmente quieres que me suba a esa cosa? –se detuvo, volteando a verle con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

–Debemos llegar pronto a la casa –se cruzó de brazos, mirándole impasible.

–Entonces consigue pronto un vehículo decente… –sentenció, volteando en otra dirección.

–Te dije que no se subiría en él –sonrió de medio lado Dylan–, es demasiado pronto para que lo haga. Tranquilo, _brother_, yo me haré cargo.

Unos murciélagos llegaron de pronto, cubriendo el cielo. La gente se distrajo con el fenómeno, eran tantos que oscurecieron todo, aunque a decir verdad el día era nublado y los rayos del sol no se distinguían a través de las nubes, algo muy común en Londres. Cuando finalmente los animales se retiraron y los londinenses dejaron de observar el firmamento en busca de un nuevo ataque, frente a los vampiros se encontraba un precioso carruaje de la época Victoriana, era tirado por dos bellos frisones negros, cuyas crines trenzadas y bridas a la medida indicaban con sólo una mirada que pertenecían a la clase noble.

–Mucho mejor –sonrió el vampiro, subiendo a él.

–¿Consigo otro para la señorita? –dijo burlón a Aline– Supongo que no querrás que viajen juntos. Sin embargo, parece ser que ella no tiene inconveniente en usar alguno de los autos de la familia, ¿y quién podría culparla? Los vehículos de Connor son increíbles, aunque mi favorito siempre será el Rolls-Royce Phantom que trajo recientemente…

–Basta –le dedicó una mirada altanera–. Que la Señorita use el Lexus, pero si lo pide, deberás conseguir un segundo carruaje, ¿entendido?

Dylan hizo una mueca, ésas eran tareas de Zorok, él no debía llevar a cabo cosas tan mundanas y simples, lo único que faltaba era tener que buscar su propia comida, entonces sí que se enfadaría; sabía que la rubia se había precipitado al deshacerse del vampiro polaco, con un buen castigo hubiese sido suficiente, pero al parecer ella no compartía su opinión. Subió al carruaje detrás de Aline y pronto el cochero dio la orden de avanzar.

Dylan contempló al vampiro a su derecha, esos cabellos platinados le hacían pensar en Connor, esos ojos azules le recordaban a Caden… y sin embargo sabía muy bien que no era así. Ni Connor, ni Caden. Su hermano había muerto hace mucho, había muerto por culpa de Él, eso era algo que se recriminaría todos los días de su asquerosa vida inmortal. Pero, a pesar de todo, quería creer, una pequeña y remota parte de él deseaba creer que aquél que iba a su lado era su hermano. Y bastaba sólo observar esos orbes celestes para darse cuenta de que no era así, el brillo de su mirada no se hallaba presente: era un cuerpo con sólo media alma.

El platinado apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda, recargando su peso en ella mientras contemplaba con detenimiento el paisaje de Londres hasta que salieron del mismo, las amplias calles fueron sustituidas pronto por caminos de piedra y terracería hasta que llegaron a las inmediaciones de Wimbledon.

–¿Nostálgico? –preguntó la rubia.

Volteó a verle, clavando sus iris en ella, causando un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pudo ocultar de los otros vampiros. Él agachó la mirada, depositándola en el piso del carruaje, abrazó fuertemente su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y habló a media voz.

–¿Acaso te molesta que sea yo el que esté aquí? Me he pasado los últimos cientos de años sumergido en la inconsciencia y al regresar me doy cuenta de que están bien sin mí, ya hasta tienen otro hermano que ocupa mi lugar, ¿no es así?

–Caden… yo no… –intentó hablar.

–Es a él a quien ven todas las noches al despertar, es su voz la que escuchan, sus gestos y acciones los que aprendieron a amar, encariñándose día a día. Ahora mismo estás enojada de que yo ocupe su cuerpo, ¿no es verdad? Porque a él no lo dañarías… jamás le harían lo que me hicieron a mí… –susurró apenas audiblemente.

Aline se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando a lágrima viva, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él. Cada una de las palabras dichas le habían atravesado como estacas, claro que quería a Connor, había aprendido a quererlo con el paso de los siglos, pero no había día en que no recordase al rubio y la decisión tan dura que hubo de tomar.

–No lo digas… –murmuró– ¡No lo repitas, Caden! ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! ¡No ha sido fácil para mí seguir a las órdenes de Él! Tener que estar obedeciéndole como simples peones, ¡¿sabes lo que es eso?! Aquellas palabras que nos dijo en un principio, aquello por lo cual aceptamos ser el arma y el escudo de los vampiros, ¡todo era mentira! Mi vida dejó de tener sentido desde que te fuiste, me sentía realmente muerta en vida, ¡¿por qué debía seguir respirando cuando tú ya no podías?! Y entonces… entonces él llegó a la casa, no podía aceptar que ahora él ocuparía tu lugar, ¡¿acaso era una broma?! ¡Un niño! ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Un niño! Pero… no pude odiar a Connor… él no tenía la culpa de nada… ¡La culpa es de Él, de Él! ¡Siempre es de Él!

Caden acarició sus cabellos largos y sedosos, dejando que se desahogara. Dylan escuchó todo petrificado, si Él se enteraba de lo que Aline había dicho indudablemente le esperaba una muerte horrenda, no quería ni imaginarse que Él pudiese poner en práctica todas las torturas empleadas por los cazavampiros en la antigüedad. Pero no había peligro alguno, ¿cierto? Caden era su hermano, él no diría nada. Clavó su mirada en su rostro y entonces la vio: una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba.

Caden se separó lentamente de ella, obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos, ambos azules se encontraron después de siglos separados, desde esa noche en que sus párpados se cerraron para no abrirse más.

–Lo entiendo, _sister_, tienes razón. Todo siempre es por su culpa, ¿verdad? Se aprovechó de nosotros y nuestra buena voluntad desde un principio, nos utilizó como a simples objetos, pero ahora ya estoy aquí y todo estará bien…

El vampiro se inclinó sobre ella y murmuró algo en su oído. Aline se sonrojó violentamente, asintió de una manera casi imperceptible y bajó el cierre del vestido que en ese momento usaba, dejando al descubierto parte de su nívea piel. Caden la mordió ante la mirada atónita de Dylan.

**oOo**

Finalmente habían podido encontrar pasaje a Londres, Karin hubo de dejarle un mensaje a Usui para que no se preocupara, desconocía cuándo regresaría o si es que acaso lo haría, pero quería ser positiva y pensar que estaría en casa más pronto de lo esperado. Por eso mismo se reprendió mentalmente cuando, ya a bordo del avión, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba consigo nada más de lo que tenía puesto encima.

Winner llegó en ese momento, sentándose frente a ella para intentar calmarla al verla desesperarse mientras jugaba con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Boogie suspiró al darse cuenta que nuevamente la cabeza hueca divagaba en cosas nada importantes, tanto tiempo en contacto con los humanos le estaba afectando.

–Ohhh, Karin-san, no debes preocuparte, traeremos a tu pequeña y delicada hermana de regreso, te lo aseguro, después de todo, como personas predestinadas que somos debemos estar siempre apoyándonos aún en las más difíciles y penosas situaciones –dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos entre las suyas.

–Gra-Gracias por tu apoyo, Winner –le miró apenada, pensando en la mejor manera de soltarse.

–Además, soy un Cazador de Vampiros calificado –extendió una credencial en su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra hacía la "V" de la Victoria–, uno que lucha contra esas bestias de sangre fría sedientas de almas huma…

Bajó el rostro avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se sonrojó enormemente y volvió a tomar a la vampiresa de las manos.

–Pe-Pero… Karin-san y su familia son diferentes. No son como el resto de ellos y por eso he jurado protegerlos de cualquier amenaza que se presente.

–¿Al menos sabes a qué te enfrentas, mocoso? –le miró gélidamente el espíritu del asesino.

–Según el libro que me prestó mi abuelo, la luna rosada no debe tomarse a juego –cambió el tono de su voz–. La luna llena de abril es conocida por nosotros como "Luna del huevo", "del pescado" o "de hierba", sin embargo, algunas tribus antiguas la llamaban "Luna rosada", esta fecha tan especial es considerada así por la unión de las parejas, las cuales, al contemplarla al mismo tiempo quedaban unidos no sólo ahora, sino en sus siguientes vidas. Por eso mismo muchas bodas eran efectuadas, ya que se contaba con el amparo de Venus y Marte, Dioses del Amor… y la Guerra. La ceremonia era efectuada con joyas, plantas y animales sagrados en un sitio específico donde la energía era aún mayor.

–Entonces… –le interrumpió Karin– si lo que la abuela me contó el otro día es cierto… los Windsor desean que Anju se convierta en su Doncella. Aún así, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué mi hermana? No lo comprendo…

–Bastardos… –gruñó Boogie– No dejaré que cumplan su cometido, traeré de regreso a mi Anju.

–Hay algo más, Karin-san… –dijo preocupado el rubio.

–¿Ahora qué? –le miró fijamente el espíritu.

–Es sobre… ser una "Doncella". Sé que es muy peligroso acercarte a una de ellas, normalmente se encuentran muy bien resguardadas en castillos alejados de todo contacto humano.

–¿Eso es todo? No malgastes saliva con eso, mocoso –se enfadó Boogie.

–No, no es sólo eso. Nuestro más grande temor como Cazadores de Vampiros siempre ha sido la transformación de una Doncella en la Luna rosada –dijo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas aquel collar donde descansaba el colmillo de un vampiro–. La vampiresa más poderosa siempre ha sido Lilith, seguro que la conocen.

Karin asintió, recordando algunos cuentos que Carrera les leía a ella y Anju antes de irse a la cama. Si bien es cierto que la bella pelirroja era un igual en especie y género, su madre siempre les había recomendado no caer en el error de la vampiresa: el beber la sangre sólo por placer, ello era pecado, incluso para los de su especie. Si chupaban sangre era por necesidad, así como los demás se alimentaban todos los días ellos también habían de hacerlo, mas nunca tomaron una vida humana con ese acto. Por eso mismo, Lilith representaba el más grande crimen en el cual podrían caer los vampiros.

–Sin embargo, incluso para ustedes, Lilith es un ser oscuro y ruin, pero una vampiresa virgen, con un gran corazón, unida a un poderoso vampiro en la luna rosada… eso es algo a lo cual temer. Sangre cargada de energía a la disposición de ese ser podría ser el fin para nosotros los humanos. Ya una vez estuvo a punto de ocurrir algo así que, por fortuna, logramos detener –Winner guardó el collar, sabiendo que Karin le temía–. Comprende que a pesar del gran amor que te tengo no puedo darle la espalda a los míos. No significa eso que haré nada para lastimar a tu hermana, Karin-san, pero si creo que las cosas son más peligrosas de lo que podría manejar o si descubro que la humanidad está en riesgo… entonces no me quedará de otra que llamar al Gremio y… atacaremos.

–¿Me darás la espalda? –le miró dudosa.

–¡¿Nos abandonarás a nuestra suerte, malnacido?! –Boogie casi se arroja sobre él.

–No he dicho ello, juré desde la primera vez que te vi que no dejaría que nada le pasara a mi Mujer predestinada, a mi Mujer ideal, entonces te pido que, si las cosas se tornan difíciles, te retires de inmediato. Yo me haré cargo del resto y traeré a la hermana de Karin-san a salvo.

–¡Idiota! Si llamas al Gremio y luego decides salvar a una vampiresa, ¡lo más seguro es que te condenen por traidor y te lleven a la hoguera! –soltó el espíritu.

–Preferible morir en la hoguera que ver lágrimas en el rostro de mi amada Karin-san… –susurró.

–Winner… –murmuró la otra.

**oOo**

El Lexus negro finalmente se detuvo a las afueras de una enorme mansión ubicada en la cima de una colina, los robles, cedros y castaños de las inmediaciones le cubrían y ofrecían una vista de ensueño, como si se hallase en tierras remotas e incomunicada de la civilización, aún cuando ésta se hallase a escasos quince minutos en coche.

La mansión estaba decorada a la época Victoriana, era de tres plantas, cada habitación tenía un balcón que permitía admirar el paisaje al anochecer, para entrar a ella había una pequeña escalinata con barandal blanco. Al frente se localizaba una fuente donde el agua cristalina jugueteaba y parecía murmurar con cada movimiento, a ambos lados había bellas jardineras donde se hallaban las flores más bellas jamás imaginadas que pronto abrirían; aunque no pudiese apreciarse en ese momento, atrás había un bello patio trasero que contaba con un laberinto hecho por un hábil jardinero y, para llegar a él, se debía atravesar un arco construido naturalmente por las copas de bellos árboles.

El chofer bajó y abrió la puerta trasera, ofreció la mano enguantada a la joven de cabellos platinados, quien la tomó con delicadeza, su vestido negro con grandes holanes que llegaba hasta el suelo resaltaba su belleza, si alguien contemplara la escena se sentiría de inmediato transportado al siglo XIX, lo único que recordaba el año era el Lexus ahí aparcado.

Detrás de ella descendió una chica rubia de ojos azules, quien contempló el sitio con detenimiento antes de dirigir una mirada a su acompañante. Le descubrió mirando las flores a la entrada de la mansión, de momento se sintió en un _deja vú_ mas prefirió no pensar en ello.

–Son hermosas, ¿no es así?

–¿Cuál es el nombre de esa flor? –preguntó quedamente, fijando los ojos en una pequeña planta con botones que pronto abrirían.

–¿Le gustan? Antes adornaban todos los jardines londinenses… quiero decir, los jardines ingleses e incluso franceses, pero hace unos siglos fueron consideradas feas y se retiraron. Aún hoy, a nosotros nos encantan, nos traen buenos recuerdos a la mente, su nombre es: _Rosales moss_.

–_Rosa musgosa_… –murmuró.

–¡Qué curioso! Una flor de inusual belleza admirando a otra. Sea bienvenida, _my lady_ –oyeron una voz.

Parado a la puerta hallaron un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, su ropa era de excelente calidad y en la mano derecha llevaba un bastón ricamente adornado, el desconocido bajó las escaleras hasta llegar junto a ellas, mostró su respeto por la platinada besando su mano, sonriendo y dejando ver sus blancos colmillos.

–Lord Dankworth, a su servicio.

–Lady Marker… –le dijo.

–Ohhh… –murmuró– Espero verla pronto, sólo vine a asegurarme de que todo estuviese en orden a su llegada.

El vampiro sonrió, inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida, en sólo unos segundos había allí un carruaje, un paje bajó y le abrió la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada. Antes de subir le dijo a Brigitte sin voltear a verle.

–Cuidado con lo que piensas, no por ser una Windsor estás exenta de ser vigilada por Él.

–Gracias por tus consejos, Cecil… –le trató sin formalidad ni dirigirle la vista– Pero antes de cuidar nuestras espaldas, deberías aprender a cuidar la tuya.

El azabache quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y subió en el carruaje, que pronto se perdió de vista. Brigitte no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada y mucho menos en su propia casa, pero si el vampiro estaba allí sólo podía significar que Él desconfiaba del arma y escudo de los vampiros, de no ser así jamás hubiera sido amenazada por el vizconde, algo le decía que el orden del poder cambiaría en poco tiempo y la culpable de todo eso estaba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

**Antes de que quieran lincharme por la presentación tan diferente al Caden descrito muy, muy levemente por Elda en capítulos anteriores quiero decirles que eso es parte de la historia, mas aún queda algo del verdadero Windsor y pronto sabremos el porqué del cambio tan brusco de su personalidad ya que él no es un villano, como podrían llegar a pensar.**

**Otra cosa, éste no es un fic KarinXWinner, estoy a favor de Usui, pero necesitaba poner un poco de la personalidad del rubio y todas sabemos lo enamorado que está de la vampiresa, además, Usui casi no aparece porque sería arriesgado el que fuese con ellos hasta Inglaterra a ajustar cuentas con los vampiros más poderosos. Sin embargo, saldrá más en capítulos futuros.**

**Querida Martha (a quien le debo mucho), ten por seguro que Ren no está distraído con otra cosa, simplemente que aún no es hora de que aparezca, pero pronto lo hará y entonces ¡huyan! Porque el Playboy no se quedará de brazos cruzados si lastiman a su favorita.**

**Finalmente, todo el capítulo está basado en la información recolectada de libros e Internet (ufff, qué cansado puede ser eso, pero vale la pena al final) sólo para brindarles a ustedes esta historia que, espero, no se vuelva nunca inverosímil. Si alguna encuentra una falla, favor de indicármelo para corregirla lo más pronto posible, asimismo, si poseen una duda, no duden en dejarla, que la contestaré a la brevedad.**


	15. Reunirse es tan misterioso

**Disculpen la tardanza de la continuación, tenía ya unos fragmentos pero no podía acomodarlos como deseaba sin que sonase forzado y luego, no sabía en qué orden se desarrollarían las acciones de este capítulo. Por fin llega Ren a Inglaterra, dispuesto a seguir el plan de Connor. Caden nos revela sus propósitos y también nos dice el verdadero nombre de **_**Él**_**. ¿Boogie y compañía llegarán a tiempo? ¡Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, entrando con cautela y cerrando tras de sí, se mantuvo quieto sin mover uno solo de sus músculos, casi deteniendo su respiración. Permaneció alerta pero no había nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba en silencio… demasiado silencio.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás allí sin decir nada, _brother_? –preguntó suavemente.

–¿Acaso te incomoda ello? –oyó la contestación.

De entre las sombras surgió la silueta de Caden, el vampiro tomó asiento en uno de los amplios sillones color vino y sonrió, contemplándole con detenimiento. Dylan sostuvo su mirada pasivamente, esperando por lo que tuviese que decirle.

–Te noto nervioso… ¿tienes miedo?

–¿Debería? Eres un Windsor, un Windsor verdadero, un vampiro que juró proteger a la comunidad, usando su cuerpo como arma y escudo. ¿Has olvidado ello? ¿O aún nos tienes rencor por lo sucedido hace cientos de años?

–Jamás llegaría a odiar a mis propios hermanos –contestó seguramente–. Comprendo que lo sucedido era inevitable, nada que hicieran cambiaría las cosas y… aún así… se arriesgaron, todos ustedes lo hicieron.

–No hables de más… –pidió quedamente.

–Si te preocupa el que alguien pueda oírnos, pierde todo cuidado, he puesto una barrera alrededor que impide la entrada a las visitas indeseadas –le avisó tranquilamente, observando su reacción.

–Tu poder es grande, lo sabes bien. Pero el de Él es mayor y si descubre que estás aquí, eso significaría…

–Lo sé… –le comunicó, parándose y yendo a su lado– ¿Sabes por qué fallé la última vez?

–Eras muy débil… –contestó firmemente– Después de tanto tiempo en la inconsciencia parece que una parte de ti aún sigue dormida, así no podrás jamás derrotarlo. Pero no quiero que lo intentes, una vez lo hiciste y mira cómo acabó todo, no intentes ir con Anju Marker, sabes que acercarte a ella es muy peligroso.

–No me quedaré de brazos cruzados –fue su respuesta.

–Por favor, _brother_, ya una vez te perdimos, no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir –le miró fijamente.

–Lo siento mucho, D… –contestó suavemente– No podré quedarme con ustedes. Él notará mi presencia inmediatamente, sin importar cuánto intente ocultarme. Entonces sabrá la verdad…

Dylan fue hasta él, quedando a centímetros de su hermano mayor, le contempló con detenimiento y supo que lo que decía era cierto. No podían explicar su presencia, él no debería de existir, no de esa manera. Apenas Él notase que estaba allí las consecuencias serían funestas para el resto de los Windsor y, a pesar de que no podría deshacerse de todos ellos y mucho menos al mismo tiempo, quizás Aline cargase con la culpa y fuera eliminada con Caden… de manera permanente.

–¿Recuerdas cómo nos volvimos el arma y escudo? –preguntó en voz alta.

Dylan quedó en silencio, sabía que todo lo que pudiera decir para hacerle desistir no cambiaba el pasado vivido. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el piso.

–Yo sí… es algo que nunca podré olvidar… –murmuró antes de salir.

**oOo**

La habitación que le había sido conferida era muy diferente de aquello a lo cual estaba acostumbrada. Una hermosa cama con dosel, cuyas sábanas y colchas eran de un bello color marfil, un closet enorme donde los vestidos esponjosos en colores claros eran lo único presente, un librero donde podía apreciarse una envidiable colección de varios siglos de edad, una enorme ventana que ofrecía una asombrosa vista de los jardines, una jaula dorada donde se columpiaba un ruiseñor y algunos cuadros en las paredes… sólo eso. Ningún tocador, ni sillón o silla, tampoco podían apreciarse peluches por ningún lado.

En definitiva ese cuarto no era suyo, no podía sentirle así. Quizás le perteneciera a alguna vampiresa, pero definitivamente no a ella. Abrió los cajones del closet pero sólo halló guantes, sombreros, sombrillas, collares y un cepillo. Oculta entre las cajas de bellos zapatos y botines halló una pequeña caja y, al abrirla, al fin encontró algunas cintas para el pelo, aunque todas color pastel. La cerró y procedió a colocarla en su sitio.

–¿Anju Marker?

La aludida dio media vuelta, topándose con un vampiro de cabellos plateados y ojos azules. Le contempló con detenimiento, pero a pesar de haberle visto en la mansión había ahora algo diferente en él, podía sentirlo, era como una energía extraña rodeándole constantemente, sin saber exactamente de dónde provenía.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Supongo que se ha topado con el Vizconde, ¿no es así? Vi su carruaje partir de la mansión cuando nosotros arribábamos.

–¿Y qué hay con ello? –inquirió a su vez.

–Maldición… –masculló– Él piensa poner espías dentro de la casa, seguramente sospecha algo…

La peliplata le miró sin entender, aunque sus facciones no reflejaban emoción alguna. Caden volvió hasta la puerta y colocó sobre el pomo de la misma un collar donde colgaba una cruz, un aura pareció irradiar de la misma y la habitación de pronto le pareció más confortable.

–Esto bloqueará sus poderes por el momento, estamos a salvo –le avisó.

–¿Disculpe?

–Aunque los vampiros sean ateos, no es precisamente Dios el que protege a los humanos cuando se cuelgan crucifijos o nos rocían con agua bendita… ¿sabe qué es?

Anju no dijo nada, ese vampiro parecía reflexionar consigo mismo.

–Su fe… –aclaró, contemplando fijamente el pequeño objeto– La fe en una fuerza sobrenatural que les protege de todo mal, la fe en un Ser misericordioso que siempre vela por ellos, la fe en un Padre amoroso que les salvará en cualquier situación… es la fe lo que les hace mantener una voluntad superior, inquebrantable e inflexible con la que pueden hacernos frente e incluso derrotarnos. Esa cruz fue bendecida por un monje en el siglo XVI y aún hoy cada uno de los sentimientos que albergaba continúan presentes en ella con la misma fuerza que el día en que la ocupó por primera vez en sus oraciones.

–¿Viene a darme una clase de catecismo? –le habló la otra– No tengo intención de oírla, así que puede guardarse su sermón.

–Interesante… –murmuró, volteando a verla– Aunque se borren los recuerdos la personalidad sigue haciéndose presente, aunque de una manera bastante curiosa. Así que ésta es otra de sus facetas, ¿no es verdad? Anju Marker, usted es una vampiresa bastante particular y… especial. Comprendo por qué Él le ha traído hasta acá, pero me encargaré de desbaratar sus planes una vez más y para siempre.

–¿De qué habla? No le permito ese comportamiento en mi presencia, será mejor que se retire –le dijo secamente.

–Enérgica, fehaciente, firme en cada una de sus decisiones… –se acercó más a ella– Estoy seguro de que su sangre es realmente apetitosa…

Su aliento cálido golpeó su cuello, se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron ante ese pensamiento, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Eso no era normal, había algo muy extraño alrededor de ese vampiro, podía sentirlo con cada una de las células de su cuerpo. El peliplata se separó de ella, luego le besó en la frente y caminó hasta la puerta.

–Si yo fuera usted, no me lo quitaría… –dijo antes de salir.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Anju pudiera siquiera respirar con normalidad, era como si esto se le hubiese dificultado y, al mismo tiempo, desde su encuentro con el otro vampiro podía sentir que algo en la mansión había cambiado. Su corazón latió fuertemente, llevándose una mano al pecho, al hacerlo se topó con un medallón colgando del mismo. Tenía una forma redonda, con círculos concéntricos que se hacían cada vez más pequeños y, en medio, una rosa delicadamente tallada, entre cada círculo había unos extraños símbolos de los cuales no sabía su significado.

–¿Qué… es esto? –murmuró, delineando los pétalos de la flor.

**oOo**

Entró por la ventana de la gran mansión sin dificultad alguna, lo cual era muy extraño a juzgar por el sitio al cual había llegado. Nunca era bueno que el cordero entrase a la cueva del lobo y, si bien no era un animalillo indefenso, tampoco se enfrentaba a un contrincante que pudiera ser tomado a la ligera.

–Te estaba esperando…

Lo sabía, sabía que estaba allí. No volteó a verle, no había necesidad. Tampoco quería ser educado con él, no le inspiraba confianza ni simpatía y el sentimiento era recíproco.

–Él te dijo, ¿no es cierto? Te dijo que vendría a verte –habló seguramente.

–Sus memorias son mías, sé lo que piensa, lo que siente y lo que desea. También sé de su plan, fue muy inteligente de su parte el informarte acerca de mí si las cosas se complicaban.

–Entonces sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí… no me iré sin Anju.

Ren clavó sus ojos rojos en Caden, quien no se inmutó por ello, caminó tranquilamente por el cuarto hasta llegar a su lado, fue una batalla silenciosa que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. El peliplata sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus blancos colmillos.

–No puedo hacerlo solo… hay un precio qué pagar.

–Lo sé… –se descubrió el cuello.

–Antes de que te muerda debes saber algo, Ren…

El Playboy le miró curioso, Connor le había dicho que si se topaba con Caden la balanza podría inclinarse a su favor, pero la guerra que se desataría no sería fácil para ninguno de los participantes: el orden de su mundo cambiaría. Y eso no le importaba, lo único que realmente tenía valor para él era rescatar a su favorita, por eso mismo no tomaría partido en las batallas futuras, sin importar lo que ocurriera.

–Pelearé contra Él…

–Él… –murmuró incrédulo.

–Así es… Zairé me quitó todo lo que me era importante, todo lo que una vez amé. Aún bebiendo tu sangre y la de los Windsor no creo salir vivo de ese enfrentamiento… sabes lo que eso significa: si yo caigo, Connor lo hará conmigo. Él ha aceptado el precio por salvar a Anju, por eso mismo borró sus recuerdos, si ella los conserva le será muy doloroso continuar, en cambio, si olvida que alguna vez existió, no le importará que desaparezcamos. A pesar de eso, Zairé querrá aprovechar la situación que se presenta, por lo que ella es muy vulnerable, no dejes que se le acerque Cecil… ¿entendido? Si el Vizconde pone sus manos sobre ella, la habrás perdido…

–Entiendo… –le dijo tranquilamente.

–Si las cosas resultan… entonces una nueva Era comenzará y pronto W4 no será más que un recuerdo. Los Windsor y Wimbledon quedarán por siempre en el pasado y con ellos el mito de la luna rosada…

–La Luna de Caza… –dijo el otro.

–Ohhh, ¿lo sabes? –sonrió– Aun cuando se intente suavizar su significado con palabras bonitas como "luna de los enamorados", su verdadero significado no es ése. La luna de caza es el período donde sólo hay dos tipos de seres: cazadores y presas. ¿Qué serás, Ren? ¿Qué será Anju? ¿Qué son los Windsor? ¿Qué es Zairé? Yo no lo supe hasta que fue muy tarde: me convertí en presa. El cazador se volvió cazado desde que puso los ojos en la Doncella de su Amo, desde que sus colmillos probaron la sangre virgen de la vampiresa que sería usada en el rito durante la alineación de la Luna con Marte. Antes de que la historia se repita, antes del próximo viernes… Zairé caerá.

–Eso es suicidio… –le dijo.

–Quizás… aún tengo seis días antes de mi enfrentamiento, mientras tanto será mejor no levantar sospechas. Necesito que sigas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, sin importar cuáles sean.

**oOo**

–No tienes idea, ¿verdad?

Boogie contempló a Karin tratando de no soltar groserías, aunque la verdad le estaba costando demasiado trabajo. Tampoco podía admitir que en parte era su culpa, ya que por su impulsividad habían subido a un avión con destino a Londres sin saber en dónde podrían hallar a Anju. Lo cierto es que estaba tan acostumbrado a los poderes de la peliplata y la forma en qué resolvía esas nimiedades que se olvidó de algo: Karin no tenía poder vampírico alguno.

Así que, sin sirvientes murciélagos que pudieran ayudarles a rastrear a la vampiresa, estaban varados en una ciudad desconocida donde no entendían el idioma. Winner soltó un suspiro y detuvo un taxi, subiendo con él. Afortunadamente el hombre no podía verlo o quizás enloquecería. El rubio habló con él en inglés y pronto se pusieron en marcha.

–¿A dónde vamos, Winner-kun? –preguntó la chica.

–Antes de siquiera pensar en enfrentar a los vampiros debemos ir a recoger unas cosas a mi casa y quizás allí encontremos una pista de dónde pueden estar esos seres de las sombras –respondió en japonés, agradeciendo que el taxista no le entendiera.

–¿Unas cosas? –le miró confundida.

–¡Podrás ver a un héroe en acción! –se ufanó– También es probable que te topes a mis padres, pero no debes estar nerviosa, mi amada Karin-san, ellos sabrán al verte a los ojos que eres mi mujer predestinada y que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

–¿Ehhh? –se sonrojó.

–Estoy seguro de que apenas te conozcan olvidarán que eres una vampiresa.

–¿Estás tratando de decir que… conoceré a tus padres cazavampiros? –palideció.

–Necesitamos el consejo del Líder del Gremio, así que deberé solicitar una cita urgente con él para investigar un poco más antes de atacar –le miró fijamente el rubio.

–Pero… pero…

–No te llevaré conmigo, es muy peligroso para una dama delicada como tú, podrías no soportar el ambiente.

–Eso no es lo que me preocupa… –murmuró apenas audiblemente.


	16. La verdad de Caden es tan misteriosa

**Perdonen el tiempo que he estado sin subir capítulo, pero finalmente les traigo la actualización con muchas respuestas de aquellas dudas surgidas en episodios pasados. Espero les guste, saben que lo hago con mucho cariño para todas ustedes (dudo que me lea un chico).**

**Finalmente les traigo parte de la historia de Caden y cómo surgen W4, aunque terminaré de contarla en capítulos futuros, así como la llegada de Connor a la familia Windsor y su primer encuentro con un miembro de la misma (que ya fue citado antes), aunque esto haya sido por un motivo en particular.**

* * *

Karin permanecía estática parada frente a la puerta de la mansión de Winner, la cual era de dos pisos en un delicado color mármol que le hacían verse incluso más imponente. Sus piernas se sintieron flaquear por un momento al pensar que ese lugar era la residencia de toda una familia de cazavampiros y, sin embargo, debía entrar en ella. Por su parte, Boogie se hizo transparente para no incomodar a los humanos a los cuales verían. Sin notar el mar de emociones de la vampiresa, Winner abrió la puerta de su casa y le invitó a pasar.

Karin fue escoltada por unas sirvientas al pequeño recibidor y se le ofreció una bebida mientras esperaba por su acompañante; por su parte, Winner caminó por uno de los pasillos y abrió una puerta oculta tras un cuadro enorme, entrando por la misma e iniciando el descenso. Abajo había una sala enorme hecha de piedra labrada, a los costados se hallaba un estrado y era iluminado por antorchas encendidas.

–Muchas gracias por acudir, señores del Gremio –reverenció, poniendo una rodilla en tierra–. Lamento mucho esta reunión tan inesperada, pero el tema que vengo a tratarles es de suma importancia.

–Espero realmente sea así, ni siquiera viste el traje ceremonial –le riñó uno de los cazavampiros más experimentados.

–Dadas las circunstancias, preferí avisarles antes de partir de Japón e inmediatamente he acudido a verles.

–Se inicia la discusión 0827-CDV Nivel 5 –habló un hombre, notificando a todos el tema a discutir, causando un gran revuelo la aclaración hecha.

–Orden, por favor –pidió Winner–. Como bien lo dice el código, estamos aquí por una emergencia del nivel más alto en los Casos De Vampiros. Sí, como bien conocen, se trata de aquellos que se hacen llamar W4.

El asombro fue general, mostrándose sorprendidos de que W4 fuese tocado por primera vez después de tanto tiempo transcurrido. A pesar de que ellos se dedicaban a matar vampiros, el grupo llamado de esa forma era como policías que mantenían a raya a sus pares, lo que sólo indicaba una cosa…

–Durante mucho tiempo hemos estado tras su pista –continuó Winner–. Nos hemos infiltrado en muchos círculos sin poder descubrir sus verdaderas identidades, podrían ser cualquiera que vemos en las calles. Sin embargo, a pesar del gran riesgo que representan, sabemos que aún hay alguien por encima de ellos… mucho me temo que nos enfrentamos esta vez a él.

–¿Qué quiere decir, agente 0924-SF? –preguntó la única cazavampiros presente.

–En seis días la luna rosada se podrá apreciar desde Londres y sus alrededores, exactamente a las 11:58 pm alcanzará una alineación perfecta con Marte, saben lo que eso significa. Los vampiros ya han elegido a su sacrificio en esta ocasión, han designado a quien se transformará en su Doncella.

–Mucho nos temíamos ello –declaró el cazavampiros más experimentado–. Nos hemos preparado para este día, por lo que contamos con armas suficientes para un ataque en masa. Tenemos guardias vigilando los posibles sitios de la ceremonia y no dejaremos que accedan a los mismos.

–Gracias por su aviso, pero nosotros ya hemos tomado precauciones al respecto, la información dada no nos es desconocida –le restó importancia otro de los cazavampiros.

–Sé quién será la elegida… –declaró.

Los murmullos se levantaron, incrédulos ante esta afirmación, era imposible que un muchacho inexperto supiera algo de tal magnitud; muchos de ellos habían pasado gran parte de su vida tras la pista de aquellas que pudieran ser elegidas para tal ceremonia, pero todas eran pistas falsas y callejones sin salida. De pronto, todos los pares de ojos se centraron en él.

–¿La chica…? ¿Es humana?

Sabía lo que esa pregunta representaba. Si Winner notificaba que sí, los demás harían lo impensable por salvar a uno de los suyos por enfrentar destino tan cruel; pero si descubrían que había mentido, no sólo intentarían matarla, sino también a él.

–Sí –contestó firme.

Los gritos de molestia no se hicieron esperar, era impensable que esos monstruos decidieran realizar tal abominación en una inocente humana que se había atravesado en su camino. Inmediatamente todos dieron su opinión al respecto, dejando muy en claro su odio por esas bestias sedientas de sangre humana.

–Orden –pidió el que parecía estar a cargo, siendo obedecido de inmediato.

–Hay algo más… –captó su atención– Estoy seguro de que la Doncella elegida no será para W4, sino para su líder.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral; la última vez que ello había pasado apenas si pudieron detenerlo y no lo hicieron solos, recibieron ayuda desde adentro, pero ese vampiro ya había muerto, seguramente a manos de los suyos. De pronto su ánimo decayó, lo mejor sería prepararse para la guerra que estaba por desatarse.

**oOo**

–Aún no me has dicho por qué odias tanto a Zairé –preguntó Ren curioso, contemplando al vampiro frente a él sin poder evitarlo.

–Tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos, Ren… –continuó con la mirada clavada en el piso– Te lo diré porque ya no tengo nada qué perder.

_«Hace cientos de años los Vampiros Supremos, aquellos que guardaban las Ciudades de los Cuatro Puntos Cardinales, sufrieron un ataque masivo. Los demás seres de las sombras se aliaron y planearon destruirnos como especie, así que atacaron... A pesar de que Acheron, Babylon, Century y Drakkar unieron sus fuerzas... murieron en la batalla, por eso mismo Zairé tomó una decisión difícil._

_Hubo una reunión donde fueron convocados vampiros de todos los rincones del mundo, los Windsor acudimos como era de esperarse. Zairé habló, diciendo que era de vital importancia entrenar a un vampiro, un vampiro que estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por los demás, que no dudara en batalla, que nunca retrocediera. Se hizo un sorteo y todos hubimos de sacar un hueso, aquél que tuviera el más corto, sería entrenado por Zairé._

_Dylan sacó el hueso..._

_Al instante, todos nos emocionamos por ello, supimos que Dylan era el indicado por su gran corazón, por sus grandes habilidades, que tenía un gran potencial que debía ser explotado y que sólo al lado de un Vampiro Supremo podría realizarse. Pero, cuando Dylan marchó con él, nunca volvió a ser el mismo._

_Aunque no iba a casa, no nos preocupábamos porque sabíamos que era por un bien mayor. Aline y Brigitte decidieron visitarle un día sin decir nada... pero no regresaron. Alarmado, fui tras ellos y ahí me di cuenta de todo... Dylan no era entrenado, se trataba de un cruel experimento sobre él, un control total sobre su cuerpo, sin dejar espacio para las emociones. Y ahora Aline y Brigitte también estaban bajo su dominio..._

_Me enfrenté a Zairé, pero sólo era un muchacho inmaduro y pronto caí presa de su control. Acatamos las 5 Reglas que nos fueron encomendadas y pronto nos volvimos el arma y escudo de los vampiros. Nuestro nombre se hizo escuchar por todo el mundo, W4 fue pronto sinónimo de Poder._

_Yo mismo no sabía dónde estaba, acaté las reglas sin dudar, sin darme cuenta que muchas veces personas inocentes salieron lastimadas, sin notar que no siempre lo que Zairé nos pedía era cierto, que tenía razones oscuras. Y pronto la hallé..._

_Era una vampiresa hermosa, cabello largo y ondulado del color del trigo, ojos transparentes como dos grandes lagos y sonrisa cálida que te tocaba el corazón. Nuestra misión era simple: transportarla hasta el castillo de Zairé, donde se volvería su Doncella. No cuestioné nada, simplemente seguí las órdenes, atravesamos montañas y mares hasta llegar a Europa, donde le esperaba su próximo amo. Aún ahora no sé porqué no me extrañó el que un avecilla tan frágil y bella acudiera por voluntad propia a un sitio donde nunca había alegría, ni un rayo de esperanza._

–_No eres muy hablador, ¿cierto?_

–_No me es permitido hablar con usted, mi Lady._

–_No me trates con tanta formalidad._

–_Lo siento._

_Ella siempre parecía tratar a todos con cordialidad y familiaridad, sin portarse pretenciosa ni superior al conocer el lugar en el cual le ponía ser considerada la próxima Doncella de Zairé. Sin embargo, la noticia se expandió rápidamente y en varias ocasiones fuimos atados en el camino, sobre todo por los licántropos, con quienes ya teníamos una profunda enemistad._

_Una noche, mientras viajábamos a través de los Alpes fuimos emboscados por una manada completa, el carruaje que nos transportaba fue furiosamente atacado al unísono; Dylan conducía y las gemelas viajaban en la parte superior del mismo, mientras que yo iba en el interior con ella, por eso mismo ellos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta y detener los caballos._

–_¿Qué fue eso?_

–_No lo sé, iré a investigar, no salga._

_Me asomé sólo para ver cómo los hombre lobo se enfrentaban salvajemente a mis hermanos, cuyos cuerpos manchados de sangre me indicaban que no se trataba de simples peones, sino de los más fuertes del Clan. Justo en ese momento escuché su grito y la puerta del lado contrario fue violentamente arrancada al tiempo que ella era sacada por la fuerza._

–_¡Mi lady!_

_Fui detrás de ella y del licántropo que en ese momento le llevaba consigo, mis hermanos aún sostenían una lucha desigual, por lo cual no podía contar con ellos. Le seguí varios metros hasta un bosque donde le di alcance, sacando la espada que llevaba para casos así; nos enfrentamos a muerte y después de una feroz batalla finalmente le arrinconé, posicionando mi arma sobre su cuello, pero…_

–_¡No!_

_Ella se interpuso, arrojándose sobre aquel que intentase matarnos minutos antes. Le miré confundido sin saber por qué hacía eso._

–_Apártese, mi lady, debo acabar con esto de una vez por todas._

–_¡He dicho que no! ¿Por qué debemos matarnos unos a los otros?_

_A pesar de nunca haberlo formulado en voz alta, varias veces me lo planteé sin atreverme a decírselo a Zairé, confundido retiré mi espada._

–_Está bien, deme su mano y marchémonos de aquí._

_Me entregó una mano tan pequeña y delicada que por un momento pensé que se trataba de una muñeca, entonces vi cómo el licántropo se enderezaba amenazante con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras aullaba y le enterré la espada directo en el corazón._

–_¿Qué has hecho?_

_Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras el hombre lobo caía a nuestros pies, acariciando su mano y manchando su vestido de rojo por la sangre derramada._

–_Una bestia siempre será una bestia._

–_¡Él no lo era, tú sí!_

–_Nos hubiera atacado._

–_¡Pedía a los suyos que se retiraran! _

_Le miré incrédulo, el aullido escuchado claramente era de batalla, no podría ser de otra forma. Además, ¿cómo podía saber eso? No era licántropo para asegurarlo con tal convicción._

–_¿Cómo lo sabe?_

–_Si aprendieras a ver y escuchar con otros ojos y oídos, lo entenderías._

_Cerró los ojos del hombre lobo por última vez y rehusó mi ayuda para enderezarse, desprendió unas ramas de un árbol cercano y con la cinta de su pelo las ató formando una cruz, enterrándola a la cabeza del licántropo al tiempo que rezaba en silencio por él. Me pareció tan bizarro que un vampiro no fuese ateo, que ella rezara con devoción por el alma de aquél que minutos antes había decidido matarla. Marchamos de allí hasta llegar al sitio donde debían estar los otros, notando que estaban solos y curando de sus propias heridas._

–_¡Por fin llegan! Nos habíamos preocupado mucho al no verles volver y más cuando escuchamos ese aullido tan infernal._

–_¿Qué quieres decir, Dylan?_

–_Hace unos minutos una de esas bestias aulló de su dirección y al instante las demás se retiraron en silencio, creímos que irían por ustedes, Caden._

_Observé cómo intentaba ayudar a Aline con una de sus heridas e incluso desgarraba su vestido para ofrecerle una venda, ya que mi hermana mayor se había llevado la peor parte en toda la pelea. Pareció ser que Dylan también les puso cuidado._

–_¿Ella está bien? Su vestido está manchado de sangre…_

–_Sí, no le ha pasado nada…_

_Quizás a ella no, pero yo sufrí una profunda impresión ese día. Con el carruaje maltrecho logramos llegar hasta una pequeña aldea vampírica de la cual recibimos un par de corceles descansados, un transporte nuevo y alimento de sus moradores. Sin embargo, ella no quiso salir de su habitación a probar bocado, por lo cual fui a verle; toqué a la puerta pero nadie me contestó, así que entré alarmado, topándomela arrodillada en el suelo a un lado de su cama._

–_Oh, Dios… te pido perdones la sangre derramada esta noche… realmente no he querido causar tal problema… comprendo que los Windsor sólo me defendían, pero han tomado vidas inocentes; sus manos se han manchado con sangre y sus cuerpos cargan pecados muy grandes, por eso te pido misericordia para ellos… están sumergidos en las sombras, en las tinieblas, no saben dónde te encuentras; ellos cumplen órdenes para proteger al resto de los vampiros, para que sus manos no se lleguen a manchar… por eso mismo… por eso mismo… perdónalos, Señor._

_Me quedé atónito, una pequeña vampiresa pedía por la salvación de mi alma, de la de mis hermanos, sabiendo que habíamos cometido grandes crímenes por la seguridad de los otros. Noté un poco de pan, crema y leche a un lado de su cama, seguramente la comida dada por esos vampiros a los que aún estaban dormidos. Fue entonces que comprendí que no era un error, sino que ella estaba dispuesta a comerla, rechazando incluso la sangre de animales. ¿Qué valiosa podía ser para Zairé si no era fuerte ni poderosa?_

_Un corazón puro…_

_Sí, su corazón era puro y el día de la Luna Rosada palpitaría cargado con la energía más poderosa para nuestro amo… Amo…_

_Fue en ese momento que por primera vez dejé de ser un autómata, rompiendo ligeramente el control que por tanto tiempo Zairé tuviera sobre los Windsor. Me retiré de allí en silencio. A la noche siguiente partimos del pueblo, Dylan ofreció quemarlo para no dejar rastro alguno de nuestra presencia a futuras molestias, pero me negué, no podíamos dejar a esos vampiros sin hogar en medio de la nada. Mis hermanas mostraron su enfado, pero acataron mi orden. En ese momento Aline entró en el carruaje mientras que Bridgitte y yo viajábamos en el techo del mismo._

–_¿Qué sucede, Caden? Luces diferente._

–_¿De qué hablas?_

–_Hay algo diferente en ti…_

–_¿Eso sería algo malo?_

–_Mientras no vaya en contra de Él, no…_

–_Dime, hermana… ¿Por qué seguimos sus órdenes?_

–_Es nuestro amo…_

–_No, no lo es… ¿Recuerdas? Él prometió que nos entrenaría para cuidar a todos los vampiros… pero no ha sido así, sólo ve por sus intereses personales, sin pensar ni un instante en el resto de la comunidad._

–_No sé de qué hablas… siempre hemos estado a su servicio…_

_Le tomé de los hombros sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso ni siquiera recordaba que éramos libres antes de… ¿de qué?… no lograba saberlo con exactitud…_

–_¡Reacciona, Bridgitte! ¡Nos ha convertido en peones que puede manejar a su antojo! ¡Él no…!_

_Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme con fuerza y pronto olvidé mis anteriores pensamientos… Él nuevamente me controló a pesar de la distancia a la cual nos encontrábamos._»


End file.
